Les Roses Blanches
by Aigie-san
Summary: AU. "La première fois que je l'ai vu, c'était au cimetière. Oui, c'est dans le lieu où l'on abandonne nos morts que j'ai rencontré l'amour de ma vie. Merde. Dit comme ça, c'est super glauque. Mais je ne suis pas nécrophile, hein. Lui, il est bien vivant." [Drarry] [Rating et genres susceptibles de changer.] /!\ Présence de Drama en plus des genres donnés. /!\
1. Prologue

**NDA : Vous pourrez trouver cette histoire sur le blog skyrock du MissingxWorld ; nul plagiat, il s'agit de mon propre blog.**

 **Ceci est une fanfiction ; tous droits réservés à J.K Rowling.**

 **Les Roses Blanches**

 **Prologue**

La première fois que je l'ai vu, c'était au cimetière. Oui, c'est dans le lieu où l'on abandonne nos morts que j'ai rencontré l'amour de ma vie. Merde. Dit comme ça, c'est super glauque. Mais je ne suis pas nécrophile, hein. Lui, il est bien vivant.

Par où commencer ? « Par le début », me souffle une conscience à l'humour douteux. Ah, ah, hilarant. Comme si la vanne n'avait pas déjà été faite cent fois. Bref. Comme diraient mes amis ; j'ai des hobbies un peu louches. L'un d'eux, c'est que j'aime bien me balader dans les cimetières. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi… Quoique… Je n'aime pas les gens, ni le bruit, et sauf en cas d'attaque de zombies, on ne peut pas dire que les morts soient les personnes les plus envahissantes et étourdissantes de vacarme du monde. En d'autres termes, au cimetière, j'ai la paix. Personne vient m'emmerder. Parce que déjà, quel pété du casque aurait l'idée de venir me trouver là ? Et ensuite, les quelques visiteurs au palpitant encore en fonction ne sont pas du genre à venir causer de la pluie et du beau temps avec un type qu'ils ne connaissent ni d'Eve ni d'Adam. La paix, vous dis-je.

Hormis en cas d'enterrement. Là, l'ambiance devient rapidement insupportable. Déjà, les vieilles grilles du cimetière sont ouvertes en grand, et elles grincent fort, pour laisser passer autant que possible le corbillard et la foule qui l'accompagne. Et ça fait un boucan du diable sur les graviers. Ensuite, de gros malabars descendent le cercueil de la voiture noire tellement propre qu'on se demande si elle ne vient pas de sortir d'usine. On emmène le dernier lit du défunt jusqu'à la tombe mais on ne le met pas tout de suite dedans, histoire de laisser à chacun le temps de lui faire ses adieux. Les uns et les autres se lancent dans d'interminables discours entendus dans tous les fichus films possibles et qui servent à rien ; ça n'apaise personne.

Tout le monde pleure. Tout le monde gémit. Il y en a qui s'étreignent, d'autres qui se tiennent la main. On voit quelques caresses furtives et autres effleurements. Et puis ça pleure encore. Ça renifle tout le temps et parfois, quand ça en a marre, ça se mouche bruyamment. On défile pour glisser sa main sur le cercueil, on sanglote, on se signe, on murmure, on dépose des fleurs, on écoute les autres pleurer et on pleure encore un peu plus. Ça dure une éternité et je me barre toujours avant. Parce que c'est très chiant. Et ça me met de mauvaise humeur parce que c'est venu empiéter sur mon territoire et que ça m'a chassé de mon nid douillet.

Mais un jour, les grilles ont grincé, le corbillard est entré, les malabars ont porté le cercueil… mais y'avait que deux personnes pour venir saluer le défunt. Alors y'a pas eu de discours, pas d'éloge funèbre. Que dalle. Le cercueil a été descendu, la tombe refermée, et tout le bordel pour que ce soit joli a été fait dans un silence de mort (lol). Ça n'a pas duré plus longtemps que les contributions et les deux types sont repartis. Alors je me suis rapproché pour observer. Il y avait une photo sur la pierre tombale, celle d'une femme. Pas bien vieille. Plutôt belle malgré des traits sévères. Elle avait les cheveux blonds, presque blancs, mais dont une partie avait été teinte en marron. A moins que ce ne soit l'inverse. Elle avait de beaux yeux bleus clairs. Gravé sur la pierre, il y avait son nom. Il était un peu bizarre, mais vu les choix en matière de teinture de la p'tite dame, pourquoi pas. Narcissa. Je saurais pas trop dire pourquoi, ou comment, mais elle m'inspirait une certaine sympathie.

Alors, c'était carrément idiot, mais je suis sorti du cimetière et j'ai été voir le fleuriste le plus proche, à deux rues de là. Le pauvre ; il devait penser qu'en s'installant ici, il ferait fortune. Quel blaireau, en y réfléchissant bien ; personne ne vient jamais fleurir la tombe de ses morts, sinon, les cimetières ne seraient pas si tristes, si poussiéreux de négligence, d'oubli, voire carrément de dédain. J'ai pris le premier bouquet de fleurs, vase compris, à m'être tombé sous la main, j'ai payé (Putain, c'est cher !), et je suis retourné voir Narcissa. Je lui ai donné les fleurs (Seigneur, je parle d'elle comme si elle était debout en face de moi ; mes derniers neurones m'ont lâché…) et je me suis assis devant elle. Puis, comme un con (parce qu'il faut vraiment être con à ce niveau-là), j'ai improvisé un de ces discours de merde que je déteste tellement et j'ai inventé la vie de ma nouvelle amie.

 _« Mesdames et messieurs, je m'appelle Harry Potter et on ne devrait plus tarder à m'envoyer à Mazurelle*. »_

Je suis rentré chez moi très tard. Mon père a soupiré mais il n'a rien dit. J'ai ouvert le frigo, mangé tout ce qui me passait sous la main et me paraissait comestible, et je suis monté dans ma chambre harceler Hermionne-meilleure-élève-de-la-prom-Granger d'appels jusqu'à ce qu'elle décroche et me file les réponses des exos que j'avais pas faits. Tous, donc. Le lendemain, j'ai raté mon réveil, et voyant l'heure, je me suis dit que ça ne servirait à rien de me presser, que j'irais en cours l'aprem. Alors, j'ai plutôt été dire bonjour à Narcissa. En arrosant les fleurs, je lui ai dit que j'allais me faire démembrer par ma mère lorsqu'elle apprendrait que j'avais encore fait l'école buissonnière. Je me faisais vaguement consoler, soutenir par une voix imaginaire quand une autre, qui ne venait pas de ma tête, et au timbre beaucoup plus masculin, m'a apostrophé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?…

J'ai tourné la tête. C'était un des deux types qui avaient accompagné le cercueil. Je ne les avais vus que de loin, et jamais de face, mais là, je pouvais bien l'examiner. Il était dans mes âges, à n'en pas douter. Légèrement plus grand que moi, blond de chez blond platino-doré couleur des blés option pot de gel, yeux gris reflet métallisé, peau pâlichonne, lèvres fines, brillantes et doucement rosées, une petite cicatrice encore rouge barrant son sourcil gauche, cernes biens sombres, bien creux pour tout bagage et vêtements noirs, costard-cravate. Mêmes fringues que la veille, en somme. Ouais, il semblait crevé, et plutôt irrité. Il avait l'air d'être un fils à papa du style emmerdeur de première parce que, les préjugés, quand on est jeunes, y'a que ça de vrai. Mais bordel, j'ai pensé très fort, très très fort, pour que, où qu'elle soit, Narcissa m'entende.

 _« T'as fait du bon travail ! »_

Et comme je ne répondais pas, trop occupé à saliver intérieurement et à baver dégueulassement sur ma propre conscience, mes pensées insalubres noyées par l'eau qui continuait à se déverser de l'arrosoir, non plus sur les fleurs mais sur mes chaussures, le fils de mon amie et future belle-mère a repris.

-C'est toi qui as déposé ces fleurs ?

J'ai baragouiné un truc. Non. Oui. Peut-être.

-Nouiptre.

Tuez-moi. Il m'a regardé comme s'il allait me frapper, ou me faire interner. Ou me frapper _puis_ me faire interner. J'aurais pas pu lui en vouloir.

-Tu sais où je peux trouver un fleuriste ?

Heu… Nouiptre ? Non, je déconne. Cette fois, j'ai réussi à articuler.

-Ouais.

-Je ne connais pas la ville. Tu me guides ? T'as rien de mieux à faire, non ?

Si, je suis une personne particulièrement occupée. L'alliance, tu la veux en or ou en argent ? Quel pays pour notre lune de miel ? C'est que je suis quelqu'un d'organisé, moi.

-Ok.

Alors j'ai posé mon arrosoir vide et j'ai ouvert la route avec mes chaussures faisant « floc floc » à chaque pas. Je l'ai emmené jusqu'au fleuriste qui m'a incendié pour avoir foutu de l'eau partout dans sa boutique pendant que messire mon futur époux faisait son choix. Il a pris des orchidées. Ah, oui, ma mère m'avait dit ça, un jour ; « toutes les femmes aiment les orchidées ». J'avais haussé les épaules. A cette époque, elle croyait que j'étais hétéro et voulait me donner des conseils pour séduire Hermione, ou Ginny, ou Cho. Bref, une fille, parce que c'était « de mon âge » et qu'elle ne voulait pas avoir honte de mes techniques de drague. Mais moi, je sortais avec Luna. La fille bizarre par excellence. C'est elle qui m'a dit que j'étais gay. Elle est devenue ma petite sœur. Au sens figuré, hein. Les gens la trouvent laide, mais pour moi, tout gay que je suis, c'est bien la seule fille que je trouve attirante. C'est une vraie bombe. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait là ? Devant mon air débile, elle s'est mise à rire.

-Tu sais bien que je n'ai pas cours le lundi ; je vais voir maman au cimetière. Tu m'offres les fleurs ?

Elle avait demandé ça avec son adorable voix rêveuse qui ferait fondre n'importe qui et est probablement la véritable responsable du réchauffement climatique.

-Ok.

Je suis si faible. J'ai été chercher ses tournesols. Elle a encore ri parce qu'elle avait remarqué que mon nouveau fantasme m'attendait à la porte.

-Il est mignon. C'est ton petit-ami ? Comment est-ce qu'il s'appelle ?

Je me suis senti abominablement con. J'ai dansé d'un pied sur l'autre. « Floc floc », ont répondu mes chaussures.

 **[... ... ...]**

 ***Hôpital vendéen très connu pour son service psychiatrique.**

 **Note de l'auteur : Alors. Pour où commencer ? Par le d-… *se fait frapper* … Voilà qui part sur les chapeaux de roues. Donc, avec déjà deux fanfictions en cours, je n'avais pas prévu d'en entamer une troisième, mais l'idée m'a frappée ce matin même et je devais mettre ça noir sur blanc. Je n'ai pas du tout l'habitude de ce genre de narration, mais vraiment pas, alors j'espère que le mélange des temps ne sera pas trop brouillon. C'est mon premier AU sur Harry Potter et j'espère que ça donnera quelque chose de pas trop mal. J'ai hâte d'en dire un peu plus sur Harry, Draco, Luna, ainsi que d'autres persos que j'aimerais mettre à l'honneur dans cette fic ! J'espère aussi que ça vous plaira. J'ai pas mal d'expérience derrière moi, mais le style que je veux développer ici tranchant d'avec mes habitudes, je tâtonne un peu… Pourvu que ça vous plaise tout de même !**


	2. Chapitre I

**Chapitre I**

Pourquoi est-ce que j'avais attendu ce type, au juste ? Et cette fille ? Le fleuriste n'était pas bien loin du cimetière ; le chemin avait été facile à retenir. J'aurais pu partir dès que j'avais récupéré les fleurs que je venais chercher. Mais non, j'étais resté planté sur le pas de la porte et je les avais regardés échanger trois phrases. Ce n'était même pas que je m'étais senti touché par le fait que la fille ait elle aussi perdu sa mère, ou que je n'avais pas envie d'être seul devant la tombe de la mienne. C'était encore moins que je voulais passer du temps avec un frappa-dingue qui parlait aux morts. Mais peut-être… Peut-être que je me disais, au fond de moi, que c'était un signe de ma mère. Ou peut-être que j'étais juste trop fatigué pour réfléchir et me comporter normalement. Comme lorsqu'elle était encore là.

Je n'ai pas relevé cette histoire de petit-ami, pas plus que je ne me suis demandé s'il était véritablement gay ou si c'était une plaisanterie entre potes. Sur le coup, je me suis juste dit :

 _« Ils ont l'air aussi perchés l'un que l'autre. »_

Mais « dérangé » aurait sans doute été un terme plus exact. Physiquement comme mentalement, si mon intuition était bonne. La fille était sacrément mal foutue, avec ses yeux bleus comme trop grands pour loger dans les orbites qui leur avaient été destinées. Ses cheveux étaient d'un blond délavé et paraissaient très secs, mais aussi très longs. Elle avait un énorme chignon mal fait (il devait bien faire la taille de sa tête), des mèches sortant de partout, tenu par un élastique composé à partir de restes d'autres. Des pinceaux, crayons, plumes, et même une règle, étaient plantés dedans. Elle était maigre, os saillant sous sa peau presque diaphane. Elle avait des strass sur les ongles, et portait d'étranges bijoux ; des boucles d'oreilles en forme de radis (et j'aurais mis ma main au feu que ce n'était pas du plastique), un collier de bouchons de liège, des bracelets de fleurs véritables et des bagues fantaisies en tous genres à pratiquement tous les doigts. A la jambe gauche, elle avait un bas rose pâle tenu par une jarretelle froufrouteuse blanche. A la droite, une chaussette haute verte rayée de violet. Son short était si court que son sous-vêtement débordait. Son haut était un débardeur volant arborant une citation philosophique détournée pour suivre la série à la mode ; « Je ne sais qu'une chose, c'est que tu ne sais rien, Jean Neige.* » et cachait sa poitrine ridiculement petite. Elle avait pour chaussures des ballerines de couleurs différentes et pour sac à main une vieillerie élimée en patchwork.

Quant au garçon, il était déjà un peu plus discret, un peu plus normal. Sa peau était légèrement brunie, signe qu'il devait passer pas mal de temps dehors. Il n'était pas aussi maigre que la fille, mais on ne pouvait pas non plus appeler ça une montagne de muscles. Il ne paraissait pas particulièrement sportif, loin de là. Vu son expression nonchalante et son port négligé, il était aisé d'imaginer que c'était un glandeur, pour ne pas dire un branleur. T-shirt basique visible en dessous un sweat-shirt basique passant par-dessus le haut d'un pantalon basique descendant jusqu'à des chaussures basiques. Oui, le prototype parfait du mec, non pas sans personnalité, mais n'en ayant strictement rien à faire de son style vestimentaire. Il avait des yeux verts étincelants mais il était possible de discerner, avec un peu d'attention, le trait caractéristique de lentilles de contact. Ses longs cheveux noirs et bouclés tombaient en cascade sauvage jusqu'à mi-cuisses et il portait un semblant de frange qui dissimulait mal une cicatrice en éclair qu'il avait sur le front. Je ne lui avais pas demandé son nom, il ne m'avait pas demandé le mien, et quand la fille nous a mis devant le fait accompli, quand j'ai vu l'air d'imbécile embarrassé du garçon, j'ai réalisé que je devais être pas mal atteint moi aussi. J'avais suivi le premier inconnu croisé sans même savoir comment il s'appelait. La fille a ri, comme si c'était la seule chose qu'elle savait faire. Elle est venue vers moi, m'a souri.

-Je suis Luna Lovegood, et lui, Harry Potter.

Elle s'est hissée sur la pointe des pieds et a comme frotté ses joues contre les miennes dans des sortes de baisers avortés. Je n'ai pas bougé d'un cheveu. Oui, elle était vraiment laide, mais elle sentait terriblement bon. Pas quelque chose d'envahissant, d'agressif, non. Plutôt un parfum timide qui disparaissait sitôt qu'elle s'éloignait. On avait envie de mettre dans la seconde le nez dans son cou et de fermer les yeux. Elle avait une jolie voix, aussi, quoique lointaine. Et un beau sourire. J'ai battu des paupières sans comprendre. Le garçon s'est approché à son tour, tenant les tournesols d'une main et me tendant l'autre.

-C'est « la bise », c'est français. Cherche pas.

Je n'ai pas cherché. J'ai serré sa main. On a repris la route du cimetière. La fille chantonnait en faisant des pas de danse tandis qu'on marchait sur les rues pavées, entre les vieux bâtiments aux volets de bois, aux vitres poussiéreuses et aux plantes plus ou moins bien entretenues sur les fenêtres. Certainement à cause la chaleur, un peu plus écrasante à chaque minute, on n'a croisé personne en chemin. Arrivés à destination, j'ai rejoint la tombe de ma mère et les deux autres m'ont suivi.

 _« Mais cassez-vous ! »_

Bien sûr, je ne l'ai pas vocalisé. Je venais d'arriver dans cette ville, celle où ma mère était née, je ne voulais pas me faire d'ennemis. Je ne voulais pas faire honte à sa mémoire. J'ai posé les orchidées et me suis accroupi. J'avais envie de pleurer. J'ai caché mes mains tremblantes en croisant les bras. J'ai baissé les yeux, le cœur lourd, la gorge serrée. Mon père m'avait toujours dit qu'un homme ne devait pas se montrer faible. Il n'a voulu prévenir personne de la mort de ma mère. Il est revenu ici sans avertir mes tantes ; il a fait tout ce qu'il y avait à faire en secret, comme s'il fallait en avoir honte. Depuis qu'elle n'est plus là, c'est à peine s'il parle. Il est devenu comme un gros bloc de glace, comme si geler ses sentiments allaient les endormir à tout jamais. Il garde ses distances avec moi, pour ne pas avoir à me consoler, à voir la douleur que moi-même je masque.

Mais je sais qu'il a mis notre manoir en vente. Qu'il a dormi sur le canapé jusqu'à ce que je sorte de l'hôpital et qu'on puisse s'en aller pour cette ville. Je sais qu'il a prévu de ne pas repartir d'ici, parce qu'il s'imagine sûrement que c'est mieux qu'on soit loin de l'endroit où on l'a perdue. Parce qu'il doit croire que leur ville natale va nous servir de cocon pour nous protéger de son fantôme et apaiser son esprit. Je ne sais pas. Il n'y avait que ma mère pour comprendre mon père. Et me comprendre moi. Mais maintenant, je suis tout seul. Et mon père doit penser la même chose. Et il faudra bien qu'on apprenne la nouvelle à mes tantes. Et je ne sais pas… Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire. Je ne sais pas ce que je fais là. Je ne sais pas pourquoi moi, pourquoi elle, pourquoi nous. Je voudrais juste que tout redevienne comme avant. Je sais juste que je ne veux pas être là. Que je ne veux pas qu'elle soit partie. Et que j'ai craqué. Que je sanglote à genoux devant une tombe dont je voudrais qu'elle soit vide. Et que je ne peux rien faire pour m'en empêcher. Que j'en ai déjà marre de tout.

Et pourtant, quand j'ai senti la fragrance de Luna m'entourer, quand j'ai senti qu'elle s'était mise à ma hauteur pour s'écraser dans mon dos et passer ses bras autour de moi, je n'ai pas protesté.

-Pose les tournesols ici, a-t-elle dit à Harry.

-Et ta mère ? S'est-il étonné.

-Je lui dirai de passer voir par là ; elles feront connaissance, comme ça.

J'avais envie de leur coller mon poing dans la figure à tous les deux, qui prenaient tout ça avec tellement de légèreté, de facilité. J'avais envie de leur hurler dessus qu'ils n'étaient que deux illuminés qu'il fallait mettre dans un asile, que je les détestais, eux et leur ville. Eux et leur cimetière. Eux et leurs fleurs. Alors j'ai levé des yeux pleins de larmes et de rage vers le brun tandis qu'il posait les tournesols de la blonde à côté des fleurs qu'il avait apportées tout seul je ne sais pas trop quand. Il avait une expression ennuyée. Il a croisé mon regard et il a eu l'air gêné. Il a passé une main dans ses cheveux.

-Je suis désolé. Les gens qui pleurent sont bruyants ; j'aime pas ça. Je m'en vais.

Et sans rire, il est parti. Comme ça, les mains dans les poches, sans un mot. Pas un « bon courage », « bonne chance », « mes condoléances ». Rien. Il s'est tiré comme un putain de connard de je-m'en-foutiste, et moi, je me serais giflé. Parce que mine de rien, j'avais attendu quelque chose de ce mec. Et Luna m'a lâché. Je pleurais toujours, autant de peine que de honte et de colère. Je l'ai entendue fouiller dans son sac, griffonner un truc, arracher quelque chose, et finalement elle m'a tendu un bout de papier avec un numéro dessus que j'ai saisi par réflexe.

-Je vais voir maman, appelle si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit.

Elle est partie elle aussi, mais vers un autre endroit du cimetière. J'ai regardé la tombe de ma mère… Le pot violet pâle avec les orchidées éclatantes montant le long des tuteurs. Le gros bouquet de tournesols avec son emballage rouge vif. Et les fleurs apportées par Harry dans leur vase montant simpliste. Il avait mis trop d'eau dedans. J'en ai vidé un peu. Aussi, quel attardé faut-il être pour y aller à l'arrosoir alors que le vase pouvait tout simplement être rempli au robinet du mur d'enceinte ?

 _« Le même genre d'attardé que toi, Draco Malfoy. »_

C'était vrai. J'avais été jusqu'à oublier de leur rendre leurs présentations. J'ai séché mes larmes, et même ri un peu. Quelque chose d'amer, de pas du tout apaisant. Et comme je suis un sale type, je me suis demandé pourquoi c'était pas la mère de ce mec qu'aimait tellement les cimetières et les morts qu'était pas là à la place de la mienne.

 **[... ... ...]**

 ***« Je ne sais qu'une chose, c'est que je ne sais rien. » par Socrate, et « You know nothing, John Snow. » dans Game of Thrones.**

 **Note de l'auteur : Et voilà ! On sait désormais à quoi ressemble Harry et Luna et, oui, le petit brun de cette histoire a les cheveux longs… Parce que j'avais envie, voilà tout. Je trouve que ça lui va bien. On en sait aussi maintenant un peu plus sur les sentiments de Draco ! Je ne sais pas si je vais faire un chapitre sur deux pour l'alternance de PDV, en tout cas, le chapitre narré par Harry était plus agréable à écrire ; faut dire que si le petit pote Potter a le mot pour rire, ce n'est pas trop le cas de Draco… Allez, j'espère que vous aurez quand même aimé ce chapitre !**


	3. Chapitre II

**Chapitre II**

Après avoir lâchement fui (parce que j'avoue que c'était un peu lâche), je suis rentré chez moi pour changer de chaussures et chaussettes (le bas mon pantalon sécherait tout seul avec la chaleur). J'ai récupéré mon sac de cours, rapidement garni d'un trieur, d'une trousse presque vide et de mon livre de philosophie, histoire de ne pas me faire lapider en place de grève par ma prof tit', très gentille la plupart du temps mais se transformant en arme de destruction massive pour toute chose ayant trait à sa matière adorée.

Puis j'ai pris lentement la route de mon bahut, traînant les pieds. Il faisait chaaauuud… Trop pour aller s'enfermer dans une salle de classe avec d'autres élèves transpirant des litres de sueur, tout ça pour se taper quatre heures de philo parce que notre bien-aimée professeure binoclarde avait des yeux tellement larmoyants qu'aucun de ses collègues n'était capable de lui résister lorsqu'elle venait leur gémir dans les jupes qu'ils devaient lui filer leurs créneaux de cours pour qu'elle ait une chance de pouvoir finir son programme.

Bref. Après avoir traversé mon vieux quartier, je suis remonté jusqu'au centre-ville où ma grande et prestigieuse école m'attendait, grilles béantes parce que l'heure du midi approchait et que les externes se déverseraient bientôt dans les rues alentours, soit pour rentrer chez eux, soit pour aller se remplir la panse dans le seul fast-food de mon bled paumé quelque part dans la campagne. J'aurais même pas été foutu de le situer sur une carte. Si tu nais à Pré-au-Lard, alors t'es pas anglais. T'es pas britannique. T'es pas non plus humain, d'ailleurs. T'es juste de Pré-au-Lard.

Pas que ça me gêne. J'aime pas le bruit. J'aime pas les gens. (Je radote, non ?) Alors une petite ville bizarre de campagne pour un type bizarre comme moi, c'est très bien. M'enfin. A peine j'avais mis un pied dans l'établissement (un bon Dieu de château ma gueule, paye ta classe), dans le grand hall où pendaient les bannières des quatre quartiers de la ville, qu'on a surgi derrière moi.

-Harry !

Cette voix grave, puissante et autoritaire. Hhmn… Je devais être excessivement dans la merde pour que ce soit lui qui m'accueille. Mais bon, je me suis retourné pour faire face au prof principal de ces masochistes de scientifiques ; Severus Snape. Un homme habillé en costard noir et blouse blanche, quoi qu'il arrive, et certainement doté d'un don de téléportation.

-D'habitude c'est Rusard qui s'occupe de me coller, ai-je fait remarquer.

J'ai pas eu le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit qu'il a posé sa main sur mon épaule et m'a entraîné avec lui, l'air grave. J'ai rien dit, me demandant simplement à quelle sauce j'allais me faire bouffer. Je l'ai suivi jusque dans les sous-sols, dans les « cachots » de leur petit surnom rassurant, et il m'a fait entrer dans son bureau. Je me suis assis sur la chaise de mes malchanceux prédécesseurs convoqués avant moi et lui sur son fauteuil. Il a joint les mains, croisant les doigts devant sa bouche. Oh, je vais prendre cher. Oh, je le sens bien. Oh je-…

-Harry, est-ce que tu as déjà entendu parler d'une certaine Narcissa Malfoy ?

Hein ? Que ? Quoi ? Est-ce qu'il pouvait lire dans les pensées, maintenant, en plus de se téléporter ? Ok, c'était flippant ! C'était méga flippant, là !

-Tu comptes me faire tes yeux de merlan fris longtemps ?

C'est-à-dire… Bah écoute, Sev, j'ai fleuri sa tombe hier et aujourd'hui planté son fils, pour qui j'ai accessoirement le béguin, devant alors qu'il pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Je la connais plutôt bien.

-J'ai dû entendre son nom dans une conversation un jour ; ça me dit vaguement quelque chose. Pourquoi ?

-Eh bien… Disons que c'est une très bonne amie à moi et que son fils est mon filleul. Or, j'ai appris ce matin qu'il avait été inscrit dans cette école mais il ne connaît personne ici et j'aurais aimé que tu aies l'amabilité de lui faire visiter la ville, rencontrer des gens… Que tu l'aides à s'adapter à son nouvel environnement en somme. Je ne sais pas encore quel jour il arrivera, mais je préfère te prévenir maintenant ; ça pourrait être demain comme dans une semaine.

Il s'est alors arrêté, sans doute un peu inquiet de voir que je ne respirais plus, mais il a rapidement repris, cachant une légère gêne que je suis quand même parvenu à déceler.

-Je comprends parfaitement que tu ne voies pas en quoi le fait que ce soit mon filleul puisse te concerner de quelque manière que ce soit, mais dans ce cas, vois les choses sous un autre angle ; Narcissa est la cousine de ton parrain.

Oh. Mon. Dieu. J'ai cligné des yeux pour chasser les petites étoiles qui dansaient devant comme si j'avais été sonné par un violent coup à la tête.

-Harry ? M'a appelé Severus.

Oh. Mon. Dieu. Oh mon Dieu. OhmonDieuohmonDieuohmonDieu. Mon futur époux était le filleul de mon beau-père et le fils de la cousine de mon parrain… Est-ce que ça faisait de nous des membres de la même famille ?! Est-ce que ça ruinait toute possibilité de mariage ?! Est-ce que je devais considérer mon grand amour comme une espèce de cousin germain ou je sais pas trop quoi ?!

 _« Est-ce que la vie est à ce point une pute ? »_

J'avais besoin d'air. Je me suis levé.

-Harry ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ? M'a demandé Severus.

-Bah oui. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? Ai-je répliqué avec un sourire tellement crispé qu'il a froncé les sourcils avant de soupirer et de hausser les épaules.

-Je ne veux pas savoir ce qui s'est encore passé dans ta tête. Déguerpis.

Une demi-heure plus tard, j'étais au self (installé dans une salle au plafond situé à une hauteur improbable), mon plateau devant moi, et la tête écrasée sur la table.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive encore ? M'a alors fait la voix exaspérée d'Hermione.

Je n'ai pas relevé la tête, ni même ouvert les yeux. J'ai écouté le raclement de son plateau tandis qu'elle le posait sur la table et s'installait devant moi.

-Frère, t'en tire une tronche ! A bien sûr commenté Ron en débarquant à son tour et en prenant place à côté de moi.

J'ai gémis.

-Je vois, a fait notre première de la classe. Tu es encore tombé amoureux d'un inaccessible.

J'ai rien dit. Ron m'a tapoté l'épaule en signe de soutien. Ils ont commencé à manger dans l'horrible cacophonie qu'était devenue la Grande Salle. J'avais mal de crâne. Je voulais rentrer chez moi, me coucher, et hiberner. Mais je n'arrêtais pas de penser à mon Apollon du cimetière. Y'avait pas moyen de lui faire des offrandes pour s'attirer ses faveurs ou quelque chose comme ça ? D'ailleurs... les dieux grecs... c'étaient des pratiquants invétérés d'inceste, non ?

 _« Il était beau même dans la souffrance... »_

Il y a alors eu des chocs qui ont fait trembler la table. J'ai daigné ouvrir les yeux. Ron tapait du poing sur le bois, sa peau ayant pris une teinte anormale. Je crois qu'il était en train de s'étouffer. J'avais dû penser à voix haute.

-Tu fais dans le SM, maintenant ? S'est enquis une autre voix masculine.

J'ai reconnu son propriétaire et, tel un patin mal articulé, je me suis levé pour lui tomber dans les bras. L'ayant vu venir, mon substitut de peluche avait posé son plateau pour me réceptionner.

-Théééooo ! Ai-je geint. Mon amour !

Il a commencé à me caresser le dos, imperturbable.

-Eh bien, pour que tu en arrives là, c'est que ce doit être un sacré chagrin.

Je n'ai pas pu répondre, quelqu'un s'est écrié ;

-Ouais ! Câlin groupé !

Et en cinq secondes, la plupart des gens de ma classe s'étaient jetés sur Théodore et moi pour partager l'étreinte. Je me suis tout de suite senti mieux, bien que j'étais écrasé et que je suffoquais à moitié. Parce que peu importe à quel point j'aime pas les gens ; le truc, c'est que les élèves de ma classe, ce ne sont pas _des gens,_ justement _._ Ce sont des ovnis. Ce sont des littéraires. Et je suis l'un d'entre eux.

 **[... ... ...]**

 **Note de l'auteur : Ma foi, je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire sur ce chapitre, si ce n'est que j'ai dû à énormément de reprises revenir sur sa conjugaison parce que la programmation automatique de mon cerveau en passé simple est sacrément coriace et a la fâcheuse tendance de rejeter toute tentative de mise à jour. '-' Sinon, on n'apprend pas tellement de nouvelles choses ici, juste quelques petits détails par-ci par-là. Je crois bien que le seul aspect qui a pu interpeller, c'est que Severus soit le beau-père d'Harry. Mais ceci, de même que l'école, la ville, les filières et autres personnages seront développés au fil du temps, pas de panique. C'est juste que, déjà qu'Harry est du genre radoteur, je ne voulais pas non plus qu'il passe en mode « exposé » pour présenter tout ce qu'il voit et qu'il connaît pourtant déjà, juste pour le plaisir de donner de l'information. Surtout que, avec ce qu'on sait actuellement de lui, il n'est pas trop dans une optique de préoccupation ou plutôt d'intérêt pour son environnement ! x) Bref, j'espère quand même que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Sans faire de promesse, je vais essayer d'écrire le prochain sous le point de vue de Draco ! :3**


	4. Chapitre III

**Chapitre III**

Ça faisait un peu moins de deux semaines que j'avais emménagé dans cette ville. Un peu moins de deux semaines où j'étais resté cloîtré chez moi, hormis pour l'enterrement de ma mère et la visite que je lui avais rendue le lendemain. Mon père non plus n'avait pas bougé de notre nouvelle demeure ; une espèce de vieux manoir sentant le moisi vers le Nord. Des toiles d'araignées partout, de la poussière, des mites… Une ruine au bois bavard et aux portes grinçantes. Un vrai décor de film d'horreur. Il y avait même des bestioles empaillées sur les murs et les meubles. Ni mon père ni moi n'avions eu le cœur d'entamer le ménage et les travaux.

Il était prévu que je reprenne les cours un mercredi matin, intégrant l'une des classes de la filière économie-sociale. J'ai eu du mal à me lever, malgré ma petite grasse matinée. Je suis arrivé un peu après dix heures, et une fille attendait devant les grilles de l'école. Elle était grande, avec une poitrine généreuse, des hanches à la courbe charmante, une peau blanche, de longs ongles manucurés, des cheveux noirs coupés au carré au niveau de la mâchoire inférieure et un sourire qui lui dévorait le bas de visage. Elle était en tenue de sport ; mini-short et débardeur moulants. Et c'était sûrement parce qu'elle s'apprêtait à aller transpirer qu'elle n'avait visiblement pas encore mis de maquillage.

Elle s'est présentée. Pansy Parkinson ; déléguée de sa classe et vice-présidente du conseil des élèves. Elle m'a tendu la main, me souhaitant la bienvenue et m'assurant qu'elle ferait tout son possible pour que mon intégration se fasse sans problème. Soupirant, j'ai mollement serré la main tendue, mais avec la boule au ventre. Cela faisait des années que je n'avais plus remis les pieds dans une école, suivant, jusqu'à la mort de ma mère, des cours par correspondance. Mais mon père avait décidé, pour mon épanouissement, pour que je ne me retrouve pas seul à la maison, de m'inscrire à Poudlard. A deux mois du bac, mon univers entier s'était écroulé pour rentrer dans une phase de reconstruction qui s'annonçait longue et inquiétante.

Mon guide m'a alors expliqué que son cours d'EPS avait déjà commencé, qu'elle m'attendait pour s'y rendre, même si je ne serais aujourd'hui pas obligé de participer. Il y avait dans le parc de l'école un stade immense et, non loin de celui-ci, un autre bâtiment, plus petit mais couvert, qui devait servir de salle de sport. C'est là-bas que nous nous sommes rendus, et quand Pansy a ouvert la porte, me faisant entrer, la voix tonitruante de l'enseignante m'a comme giflé.

-MON DIEU, THÉODORE ! ARRÊTEZ DE LIRE ! PAS DANS CE SENS-LA, LA RAQUETTE, LÉONORE ! CAMILLE, IL FAUT VISER _AU-DESSUS_ DU FILET ! CHRISTOPHE, C'EST UN VOLANT, PAS UN MISSILE ! HARRY, LUNA ! LE BUT EST DE GAGNER, PAS DE VOUS LE RENVOYER L'UN L'AUTRE EN PAPILLONNANT DES YEUX ! RONALD ! JE _VOIS_ QUE VOUS FAITES EXPRÈS DE PERDRE !

Les élèves suivaient un cours de badminton. L'équivalent d'une classe se partageait les terrains, et ce qui semblait être une autre faisait une pause sur les bancs soudés aux murs. Mon guide a pointé du doigt les élèves qui patientaient, me disant quelque chose je n'ai pas entendu. Mon regard était tombé sur une chevelure ébène unie en tresse dont les boucles indignées paraissaient vouloir s'extirper par tous les moyens. J'ai tâché de me souvenir de son nom… Harrold ? Non, non… Quelque chose en « i ». Henry ? Hm… Pas encore ça… Ah ! Harry ! Il portait un survêtement trop grand pour lui, de même que Luna. Mais leurs habits étant assortis, je me suis demandé si ces deux cintrés n'étaient pas du genre à faire les boutiques ensemble. Une main s'agitant devant mes yeux m'a alors ramené à moi.

-Draco ? Tu m'écoutes ?

-Non. J'étais ailleurs. Tu disais ?

-Que pour l'instant, ce sont les littéraires qui sont au boulot. Notre classe est celle qui patiente.

Et justement, un type à la coupe afro et l'air avenant marchait vers nous, accompagné d'une fille plutôt petite, d'origine chinoise et avec un air de ne pas y toucher.

-Dean Thomas, l'autre délégué de la classe, a déclaré Pansy. A côté de lui, c'est Cho Chang. Et derrière eux, en retrait, le gars gigantesque trop timide pour suivre, c'est Gregory Goyle. Tout le monde s'entend bien avec tout le monde, dans notre classe, mais eux, ce sont mes plus proches amis de la ES.

J'ai acquiescé alors que s'entamait une discussion à laquelle je ne me suis pas intéressé et que mes trois nouveaux camarades ne m'ont pas contraint à rejoindre. Ils avaient dû se rendre compte que je n'étais pas d'humeur bavarde. Ils sont retournés auprès de ce Vincent, un type effectivement colossal ; je devais lever la tête pour voir son visage. Mais il n'était pas effrayant pour autant, il paraissait même plus embêté qu'autre chose, comme s'il aurait préféré être à des années-lumière de ce regroupement d'adolescents dans lequel il faisait tache, quoiqu'à mes yeux il choquait bien moins que ne pouvaient le faire Harry et Luna. Je suis resté à côté de lui, sans prononcer un mot, et il a eu l'amabilité de garder lui aussi le silence.

Quand trois coups de sifflets ont retenti et que les ES ont commencé à gagner les terrains, Pansy a filé vers une jeune fille de la L, une bouteille d'eau et une serviette à la main, échangeant quelques mots avec elle. Son interlocutrice, ayant ôté de ses cheveux son gros chouchou rouge, avait secoué son épaisse crinière crépue, tête en bas, avant de se redresser et de saisir les objets tendus par la ES. C'était une jolie métisse, plus petite et moins voluptueuse que Pansy, mais elle arborait une expression assurée et dégageait l'aura d'une meneuse. Elle avait ensuite regardé dans ma direction et m'avait souri doucement, me faisant signe avec retenue avant de hocher positivement la tête à l'adresse de Pansy puis de partir dans ma direction. Mais les deux filles se sont figées en voyant Harry trottiner vers moi, Luna sur les talons.

-Salut, a platement fait le littéraire.

Quelques mèches lui collaient au visage à cause de la transpiration, et sa respiration n'était pas très naturelle. Il n'a pas attendu que je lui réponde, préférant passer un bras autour de mes épaules.

-T'as tellement l'air de pas avoir dormi…, a-t-il cru bon de signaler.

J'ai chassé son bras de là où il était.

-Vraiment ? Ai-je grincé. J'en tombe des nues.

Luna a écarquillé les yeux.

-Oh, fais attention à ne pas te blesser !

 _« … Pardon ? »_

-C'est une expression, Luna, a soupiré la métisse en arrivant et en inclinant très légèrement la tête pour me saluer. Hermione Granger, déléguée de la terminale littéraire et présidente du conseil des élèves. Je prends la relève de Pansy pendant qu'elle suit son cours. Enchantée.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce délire ? Ils ne comptaient tout de même pas me coller une baby-sitter dans les pattes jusqu'à ce qu'ils estiment que je sois suffisamment intégré ?

-J'aurais survécu sans que quiconque ait besoin de me surveiller, ai-je grogné.

Loin de s'offusquer, Hermione a même semblé plutôt fière de pouvoir répliquer ;

-C'est notre travail, à Pansy et moi-même, que de nous occuper des nouveaux élèves et de veiller à ce qu'ils visitent correctement les locaux et se lient avec quelques élèves avant d'être lâchés par leurs « baby-sitters ». Mais à ce que je vois, tu n'as attendu personne pour lancer tes lignes dans ma classe. Draco Malfoy, c'est bien ça ?

-Oh, tu t'appelles Draco, alors ! Est intervenu Harry. J'allais te le demander, comme tu me l'as pas dit l'autre fois. Mais, tu sais que tu risques de t'ennuyer monstrueusement si tu attends la fin du cours, planté là. Pourquoi on irait pas se promener ?

La métisse s'est crispée.

-Harry, ne saute pas sur la moindre occasion de te faire la malle…

Mais celui qui avait de nouveau envahi mes épaules a soufflé ;

-Luna ! Diversion !

Et la blonde, dans un atrocement mauvais mime, a fait mine de se sentir mal, affectant une pause ridiculement dramatique, bras sur le front, avant de s'effondrer en gémissant que quelqu'un devait l'emmener à l'infirmerie de toute urgence. Hermione s'est passé une main sur la figure, marmonnant des propos incompréhensibles qui ne pouvaient pourtant être que des injures avant de s'éloigner en leur disant de faire ce qu'ils voulaient mais qu'elle se désolidarisait des ennuis qu'ils finiraient par avoir.

 **[... ... ...]**

 **Note de l'auteur : Oui, Hermione est métisse. Parce que j'hésitais entre la faire blanche comme dans les sept premiers tomes ou la faire noire comme dans la pièce de théâtre, mais que quand j'ai demandé à ma meilleure amie de choisir, elle a cru faire la maligne en me répondant « grise ». Donc, c'est sa faute. Mais bon, voilà. Au moins, vous avez fait sa rencontre ainsi que celle de Pansy et de quelques autres personnages. J'en ai encore pas mal que je veux mettre en scène, mais je suis obligée d'y aller progressivement pour ne pas vous noyer d'informations et c'est dur, bon Dieu ! J'ai envie de tout vous raconter tout de suite ! M'enfin, en attendant, j'espère ce nouveau chapitre vous aura plu !**


	5. Chapitre IV

**Chapitre IV**

Après avoir quitté la salle de sport, j'ai amené Draco faire un petit tour des locaux. Enfin ; Luna s'en est occupée et moi, je suis resté quelques pas derrière à regarder, à penser... Comme tous les littéraires, j'avais français en LV1, et je me disais qu'en prononçant le nom de famille de mon grand amour comme un habitant du pays des grenouilles, alors ça donnerait quelque chose de particulièrement amusant. Mais plutôt que le vexer tout de suite en faisant une blague sur un élément important de son identité, j'ai préféré me taire et continuer sur une nouvelle étude ; celle de son prénom.

Est-ce que ses parents étaient des espèces d'archéologues, historiens, ou autres fans d'anciennes civilisations pour lui filer un blase pareil ? Nan parce que, si je disais pas de conneries, outre la consonance extrêmement latine, « Draco » était un élément important des civilisations d'Égypte antique et du Sumer. Comment je peux savoir ça ? Ma meilleure amie lit des bouquins d'occultisme qui vont chercher la plupart de leurs arguments dans l'Histoire et le rapport des Hommes avec la voûte stellaire. Et bien sûr, elle me fait régulièrement de petits comptes-rendus.

En y réfléchissant bien, d'ailleurs, Narcissa ne portait elle-même pas un prénom particulièrement courant et c'était un trait commun des différents membres de la famille de mon parrain. Même mon beau-père s'était chopé un prénom atypique. A croire que y'avait eu un inexplicablement bizarroïde phénomène de mode à une certaine période. Heureusement, mon père et ma mère y avaient échappé et j'étais donc moi aussi passé entre les mailles du filet. Vraiment. J'avais pas la gueule à m'appeler... je sais pas, moi... Albus ? Oh, mieux ! Scorpius ! Un nom de constellation, oui ! Ah, bordel, en fait j'aurais pu devenir chevalier d'Athéna ! Les boules ! Ok. J'allais faire un procès à mes parents pour n'avoir eu strictement aucune imagination à ma naissance. Bah, oui, tiens ! Parce qu'en y repensant, Luna, elle, elle avait hérité d'un prénom plutôt classe ! Hm. Mauvais exemple. Ses parents aussi avaient été touchés par le phénomène.

-Harry, tu as trouvé un travail pour cet été ? M'a alors demandé ma criminellement adorable Luna.

-Hein ? Ouais, j'pense. Fin', j'ai pas encore sa réponse, mais y'a pas de raison qu'il dise non. … Normalement.

Elle m'a souri (hmn, ce sourire, je fonds, je fonds, au secours, allez chercher un seau pour me ramasser) puis a gloussé derrière sa main avant de se ré-intéresser à Draco.

-Tu es interne, externe, demi-pensionnaire ?

-Demi-pensionnaire.

-Oh, comme Harry et moi ! Et si nous mangions ensemble, ce midi ?

Je n'ai même pas laissé le temps à mon futur époux de répondre.

-Ok, mais pas chez toi, aussi étrangement délicieux soient les plats que tu fais. J'ai pas l'énergie.

Oui, parce que ma tendre meilleure amie n'avait rien de moins que cinq _énormes_ clebs (des bouvier bernois) issus d'une même portée et ayant strictement la même gueule. Franchement, des bestiaux trop mignons... Sauf avec moi. Ces chiens peuvent juste pas me blairer. Mais genre, violent. Chaque fois qu'ils me voient, c'est toutes griffes et tous crocs dehors qu'ils se mettent à me pourchasser alors que ce sont des anges avec tous les autres êtres humains de cette planète. Au début, je pensais que c'était parce que je sentais le chat (j'attire les chats comme un aimant du métal), mais un jour, j'en ai balancé un dans son jardin (On juge pas, ok ?) et ils lui ont fait des _câlins_! Bref, y'a cinq monstres de la taille de petits poneys qui montent la garde chez elle et à qui ma tête revient pas. Donc, merde. Pas envie de courir pour sauver ma peau aujourd'hui.

-D'accord. On va chez toi, alors, a-t-elle déclaré.

J'ai accepté sans rechigner. S'il y avait bien un endroit dans la maison que mon père considérait comme un sanctuaire, c'était la cuisine, et le réfrigérateur (un colossal modèle américain) était toujours plein à craquer. Bon, il y avait pas mal de choses dont j'ignorais jusqu'au nom et je n'étais même pas certain que tout se mange, du moins, pas sans un travail dessus avant, mais le frigo était garni. Je n'avais pas de particuliers talents culinaires, mon père non plus (d'ailleurs, lui et moi mourrons probablement empoisonnés avec notre propre nourriture) mais Luna saurait sûrement faire quelque chose pour Draco et moi. Draco qui... ne disait rien. Je ne savais pas si c'était bon signe ou non. Mais il suivait, comme... servile. Ça me donnait une drôle d'impression. Il avait plus de répondant à la salle de sport. J'ai froncé les sourcils et accéléré la cadence pour le rattraper, le saisissant par le bras. Je l'ai obligé à s'arrêter et ai soulevé ma frange pour coller mon front contre le sien, fermant les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que-... ?! A-t-il lâché avec un mouvement de recul que j'avais anticipé.

J'ai rompu le contact et me suis écarté.

-Hm. Tu ne disais plus un mot alors j'ai cru que tu ne te sentais pas bien, que tu avais de la fièvre, quelque chose comme ça. Mais je me suis inquiété pour rien, en fait. Désolé pour le viol de ton espace vital.

Et de nouveau, j'ai eu droit à son regard du « je vais te frapper puis te faire interner espèce de dégénéré » qu'il m'avait déjà lancé lors de notre rencontre sur la tombe de Narcissa. Mais il est tout de même resté avec moi. Enfin, avec nous. Il n'y avait pas vraiment d'explication à ça, au contraire ; j'aurais même pu donner dix raisons à ce qu'il me colle son poing dans la figure et nous plante là pour rejoindre des gens plus fréquentables. Mais je n'allais pas me plaindre de sa décision de ne rien en faire.

On a donc quitté le bahut pour se rendre chez mon père où j'habitais la plupart du temps, ne passant qu'un week-end sur deux chez ma mère et mon beau-père. C'était une maison vieillotte, en briques apparentes, couverte de lierre et avec un étage. Un petit jardin l'entourait, envahi par les mauvaises herbes et à l'ancien puits en ruine. Des dizaines de chats y étaient rassemblés. J'ai soupiré, avançant naturellement au milieu de cette armée, ayant tellement l'habitude de la retrouver que je n'avais même plus besoin de faire attention pour ne marcher sur aucune queue. Tout comme Luna qui faisait comme jouer à la marelle au milieu des félins en riant. Mais mon coup de foudre était resté debout à la grille du jardin, et il ne semblait pas près de bouger.

De mon perron, je lui ai dit ;

-Ils sont pas à moi. Aucun d'entre eux. Mais ces bestioles me collent. C'est pas grave si t'écrases des pattes ou autres ; c'est un coup à prendre, il te faudra un peu de temps. Mais attends pas qu'ils bougent pour venir, parce que sinon tu vas prendre racine.

Après un moment à observer ce tapis vivant, il s'est enfin décidé à tenter sa chance. Il a fait quelques pas sans trop de problème, mais comme je m'y attendais, un chat est venu s'étendre là où il allait poser son pied et en voulant l'esquiver, il a perdu l'équilibre et s'est étalé dans un concert infernal de miaulements outrés. J'ai vite été voir s'il allait bien et lui ai tendu la main. Il a ignoré l'aide que je lui offrais et s'est relevé seul, jetant un regard noir autour de lui, puis à moi. Il avait pris quelques coups de griffes. Je lui ai souri.

-Blessures de guerre. Tu ne m'oublieras pas de sitôt.

Il m'a fait un doigt d'honneur.

 _« Me tente pas... »_

J'ai failli répliquer « avec toi, quand tu veux », mais je me suis contenté d'une grimace embarrassée de circonstance. Quand enfin Draco est parvenu jusqu'à la porte de la maison, une odeur agréable s'échappait déjà de chez moi ; Luna était au travail. On l'entendait chantonner devant ses fourneaux. Nous sommes entrés, mais alors que je fermais derrière nous, un chat roux obèse s'est faufilé.

-Ah, putain ! Pattenrond, t'es lourd ! T'as rien à foutre ici ! Me suis-je écrié en claquant la porte et en me jetant sur lui.

Alors que je me relevais avec cette créature de l'enfer dans les bras, l'homme de ma vie a haussé un sourcil.

-Celui-là a le droit d'avoir un nom et pas les autres ?

-C'est que lui, c'est le chat d'Hermione ! Elle va encore me piquer une crise de jalousie quand elle va apprendre que son bébé est venu squatter chez moi ! Me suis-je plaint.

Mais ma colère est retombée net et je suis resté bouche bée quand Draco a posé une main sur la tête du chat de ma déléguée, lui prodiguant quelques caresses. Et le félin, insolent, s'est mis à ronronner comme un moteur de voiture de course, comme s'il faisait exprès de me montrer à quel point c'était agréable pour bien me rappeler que, _moi_ , j'allais encore devoir attendre un moment avant de pouvoir espérer en profiter.

 _« Hermione, je vais te rendre ton foutu chat en pièces détachées. Bien amicalement. »_

 **[... ... ...]**

 **Note de l'auteur : Bah tiens, pour une fois, j'ai pas beaucoup de trucs à dire. Et pourtant, il ne se passe pas plus ou pas moins de choses que dans les autres chapitres. J'suis quand même contente des deux trois vannes que j'ai pu placer, même si j'avoue..., certaines devaient être attendues. x') M'enfin bon, peut-être que j'aurais quand même réussi à vous surprendre d'une manière ou d'une autre, et peut-être que vous aurez aimé. Je l'espère, en tout cas !**


	6. Chapitre V

**Chapitre V**

J'aurais presque pu sourire. Presque. Parce que cette espèce d'animal trop grand pour être un chat mais trop petit pour être un tigre était assis sur les genoux d'Harry, le ventre collé à son torse et faisait pattons non loin de la gorge de sa victime tandis que celle-ci essayait tant bien que mal de manger, des expressions de douleur plus ou moins prononcées sur le visage. Harry l'avait déjà chassé six fois, mais rien n'y faisait ; le félin revenait toujours à la charge. Alors, oui, j'aurais presque pu sourire. Fut un temps où j'en aurais même ri. Mais à présent, même si la scène était comique, même si je savais qu'elle aurait dû me tirer au moins un rictus, je n'y arrivais pas. Mes lèvres restaient figées, obstinément. Et je culpabilisais même d'avoir envie de rire de ce que je voyais.

Le repas préparé par Luna était succulent même si j'étais incapable de dire ce qu'elle avait mis dedans. Nous avons mangé en silence, enfin, dans un silence ponctué par les grognements et gémissements de souffrance de l'hôte des lieux. Et je me disais, serrant peut-être un peu trop fort mes couverts, que nous étions trois à table ; un chiffre que ma famille ne connaîtrait plus. De ce que j'avais compris la dernière fois, au cimetière, Luna, elle aussi, avait perdu sa mère, et je me demandais depuis combien de temps. Je m'interrogeais sur ce qu'elle pensait, ce qu'elle ressentait à ce sujet. Peut-être était-elle parvenue à prendre de la distance vis-à-vis de cette absence, et peut-être saurait-elle m'indiquer comment faire... Mais je n'étais même pas sûr de le vouloir vraiment.

Quand nous avons eu fini de manger, j'ai voulu aider à débarrasser mais Pattenrond m'a aussitôt été collé dans les bras et je me suis retrouvé à devoir lui gratter le ventre sous peine qu'il ne tente par tous les moyens de retourner auprès de son griffoir humain. Et tandis que Luna s'affairait autour de la table pour ranger et nettoyer, Harry était au niveau de l'évier, à passer du sopalin mouillé sur les points d'acupuncture faits par le chat. Tout son bas de cou était constellé de petites taches rouges.

-Bien, je vais vous laisser, a alors annoncé Luna. Je dois aller voir chez moi si mon père a réussi à se faire à manger sans faire sauter la maison, s'est-elle amusée.

-Ah, bah, tu pourrais pas ramener son démon à Hermione au passage ? S'est enquis Harry.

-Pas de problème ! A-t-elle chantonné en récupérant le félin qui a immédiatement commencé à se débattre en poussant des feulements outragés.

Elle n'y a pas prêté la moindre attention, ne sourcillant pas alors qu'il la griffait et la mordait, le poil hérissé, et elle est partie en sautillant.

-C'était... vraiment une bonne idée de lui confier ce chat ? Ai-je demandé, incertain.

-Pattenrond la déteste, mais Luna aime tout le monde donc c'est pas comme si elle risquait de s'énerver sur lui ou autre..., a fait Harry en haussant les épaules.

Nous nous sommes ensuite tous deux fixés longuement, probablement attendant la même chose ; c'est-à-dire que l'autre propose qu'importait quoi. Finalement, après un long silence au bout duquel mon hôte avait passé la main dans ses cheveux, révélant plus largement la cicatrice sur son front, je me suis levé.

-Bon, eh bien... merci pour le repas. Je devrais imiter Luna et rentrer chez moi ; mon père va finir par s'inquiéter.

-Heu... Ouais, a-t-il accepté avant de crier, me faisant sursauter. Eh ! Attends !

-Je n'ai pas encore bougé..., lui ai-je fait remarquer.

Il a baissé les yeux et s'est gratté la tête.

-T'habites où ? Je pourrais peut-être te raccompagner, à moins que tu ne sois sûr de pouvoir retrouver ton chemin seul...

Honnêtement, je pense que j'aurais pu m'en sortir, mais je n'avais pas tellement envie de réfléchir pour retracer la route de chez lui à Poudlard et de Poudlard à chez moi. Alors j'ai simplement déclaré ;

-Résidence des Paons, quartier de Serpentard.

Harry a eu l'air interdit.

-Tu te fous de moi, hein ? T'as quand même pas racheté cette ruine au prix où elle était ?

-Moi, non. Mon père, si.

-Mais jusqu'à quel point ta famille est pétée de tunes pour se permettre une telle dépense sur une baraque pareille ?

J'étais moi aussi surpris par le choix de mon père et par le montant qu'il avait dû verser pour obtenir ce manoir, mais c'était sans doute une question de valeur, de patrimoine historique. Néanmoins, je me suis contenté d'éluder ;

-Tu connais le chemin ou pas ?

Il a acquiescé frénétiquement.

-Oui, oui ! Ça fait une petite trotte de chez toi à chez moi, mais y'a pas de problème !

 _« Trop aimable. »_

Et c'est comme ça que je me suis retrouvé, après avoir de nouveau dû passer le champ de mines félines, à traverser tout un tas de ruelles plus ou moins étroites et sombres à la suite de mon guide qui, de toute évidence, n'aimait pas trop les grandes artères ou les endroits susceptibles de lui faire rencontrer du monde. Et à l'heure actuelle, ce n'était pas pour me déplaire, même si, de fait, j'aurais été bien incapable de refaire le trajet seul.

Mon quartier était éloigné du reste de la ville ; c'était une sorte de grand territoire étrange sur les collines de tailles diverses duquel se dressaient des manoirs. Le sol y était spongieux, presque marécageux ; à se demander par quel enchantement les édifices faisaient pour tenir debout depuis aussi longtemps. Des ponts de bois ou de pierre enjambaient les rivières et créaient des semblants de liens entre les différentes propriétés dont les limites étaient marquées par des remparts enfoncés dans la vase, avec une grille en fer forgé pour entrée principale. Malgré les lacs et les saules pleureurs qui y foisonnaient et s'efforçaient de conférer un caractère pseudo-romantique au quartier de Serpentard, le ciel perpétuellement gris lui donnait un air assez lugubre. Un unique chemin de terre brute, mi-poussiéreux, mi-boueux, traversait l'endroit en y serpentant, tel un gigantesque rampant marron endormi depuis des lustres.

La résidence des Paons était ainsi nommée car, une fois la grille du rempart franchie, en s'éloignant largement de l'allée menant à la demeure, on pouvait trouver une magnifique fontaine dans laquelle l'animal avait été sculpté en grand nombre et sous tous ses aspects. Mais bien sûr, l'œuvre était désormais couverte de mousse et penchait même dangereusement, risquant à tout moment de tomber et de se briser. Et à l'image de cette fontaine prodigieuse, la résidence toute entière possédait une beauté évidente mais flétrie, fanée par manque d'attention. Les lieux étaient immensément tristes. Ils me filaient le cafard. Voilà pourquoi j'avais accepté l'invitation de Luna et Harry à manger avec eux ; je voulais reculer le plus possible le moment de rentrer chez moi. Le quartier de Serpentard, et pire encore la résidence des Paons, était loin d'avoir la chaleur du quartier où vivait Harry, qui, si je me basais sur les lions que j'avais vu gravés çà et là, était celui de Gryffondor. Certes, vieux lui aussi, mais possédant une âme que je ne retrouvais pas dans mes « marécages ».

Un sifflement émerveillé m'a alors tiré de mes pensées. Nous étions arrivés devant la porte de mon manoir et Harry avait les yeux levés vers les hauteurs du bâtiment qui donnait la sensation de menacer ses visiteurs de les écraser. Quelques vitres étaient cassées, des briques étaient tombées, ainsi que des tuiles. Des ronces comme dotées d'une volonté propre avaient pris les murs d'assaut. Film d'horreur, vous dis-je. Appelez Hollywood, ils vont adorer.

-Et tu vis là-dedans ?

-Il semblerait, oui.., ai-je soupiré.

-Trop la classe.

J'ai haussé un sourcil.

-Bah quoi ? S'est-il étonné de mon expression. Tu vis dans la résidence des Paons ! C'est pas une maisonnette de Poufsouffle, pas un appartement de Serdaigle, pas une vieillerie de Gryffondor ; ce sont les _Paons_ de _Serpentard_ ! Excuse-moi du peu !

Puis il m'a donné une grande tape dans le dos.

-Même si j'te souhaite bien du plaisir avec les rénovations.

Il a ensuite posé la main sur la poignée de la porte et comme c'était ouvert, il est entré sans même me demander mon avis. J'étais tellement stupéfait par un tel manque d'éducation que je suis resté immobile sur mon propre perron. J'ai pensé ;

 _« Espèce d'immonde tocard, sors de chez moi ! »_

J'ai dit ;

-Fais comme chez toi...

Je l'ai suivi. Il faisait déjà comme chez lui.

 **[... ... ...]**

 **Note de l'auteur : Ah, depuis le temps que j'attendais de pouvoir décrire le quartier de Serpentard ! Ainsi que la résidence des Paons dont le chapitre III n'avait donné qu'un vague aperçu. Bon encore une fois, Draco n'offre pas vraiment la possibilité de se payer de bonnes barres de rire, hein, mais vous découvrez en quelque sorte la ville et ses quartiers avec lui donc... c'est pas si mal, non ? Oh, et à l'occasion de ce cinquième chapitre, je tenais à remercier toutes les personnes qui suivent cette fic, la mettent en favoris, et surtout la commentent ! Chaque fois que je reçois une nouvelle notif sur cet AU dont je n'étais vraiment pas certaine lors de la mise en ligne du prologue, la bonne humeur me submerge, je me prends à sourire toute seule devant mon écran et surtout, ça me motive encore plus pour écrire la suite ! Alors, merci ! Merci ! Merci infiniment pour votre soutien, aussi niaise que peut être cette note ! Vous formez un lectorat génial !**


	7. Chapitre VI

**Chapitre VI**

Ce manoir faisait encore plus grand de l'intérieur que de l'extérieur, et surtout encore plus flippant. Je n'aurais jamais cru possible que quelqu'un puisse avoir autant d'animaux empaillés dans un même lieu. Le temps avait mité leur poil et des araignées avaient tissé leur toile entre les cornes de tous ceux qui en avaient. Lorsque je marchais, je soulevais des nuages de poussière. Le bois craquait de partout, les portes grinçaient, le vent sifflait à travers les vitres brisées des étages… Les tapisseries se décollaient, les tapis se désagrégeaient, et j'étais certain que tout ce que je pourrais toucher s'écroulerait. Mais clairement, ça foutait autant la chair de poule que ça avait de la gueule. J'ai alors entendu un cri strident, bientôt suivi d'une espèce de jacassement rauque.

 _« Oh, bordel… C'est quand même pas hanté pour de vrai ?... »_

Ok, je ne faisais plus trop le fier. Je devais avoir rentré la tête dans les épaules et être en train de fixer le plafond avec une expression vraiment pas rassurée pour que Draco me passe à côté en me faisant signe de leur suivre. J'ai bien sûr obtempéré, rejoignant avec lui l'escalier et nous sommes montés jusqu'au deuxième étage situé comme un grenier mais bâti comme une immense salle régulièrement percée de fenêtres. Lesdites fenêtres avaient été grossièrement obstruées avec du large ruban adhésif. Outre tous les meubles recouverts de vieux draps jaunis, un matelas et un duvet avaient été installés dans un coin cerclé de cartons encore fermés. Et une grande cage trônait au milieu de tout ça, deux perroquets à l'intérieur ; un gris aux quelques plumes et reflets roses semblant plutôt calme et un vert éclatant suspendu la tête en bas à un accro-branche. Mon grand amour s'approcha d'eux et ouvrit la cage, avançant un bras dedans. Les deux oiseaux montèrent rapidement dessus et il ressortit son bras, se tournant vers moi.

-La verte s'appelle Coco. On me l'a offerte pour mes sept ans. Elle est bavarde.

-Rroouuii ! A approuvé le perroquet.

-L'autre s'appelle Chanel. Je l'ai eue quelques années plus tard. Elle est très câline.

-Rroouuii ! A encore dit Coco, en balançant vivement et à plusieurs reprises la tête de haut en bas.

-Tu n'as pas d'allergie ou de peur particulière des volatiles ? M'a-t-il alors demandé tandis qu'il grattait doucement la tête de Chanel d'un doigt.

Mais je louchais sur l'animal qui paraissait adorer le traitement qu'il subissait, yeux clos.

-Harry ? M'a encore interpellé l'homme de ma vie.

-Que-… Hein ? Quoi ? Ah, non ! Non, c'est cool.

-Alors tu peux approcher. Elles ne vont pas te manger.

J'ai dû avoir l'air terriblement hésitant pour qu'il m'interroge comme ça du regard. J'ai instinctivement reculé d'un pas.

-Hem… En général… Les animaux d'autrui ne m'aiment pas tellement…

-Pattenrond ne m'a pas donné l'impression de te déprécier particulièrement, a intelligemment contré Draco.

 _« Déprécier ? Qui utilise encore ce mot dans une conversation normale ? »_

-Ça c'est parce qu'il est vicieux. Il joue les innocents pour mieux assouvir ses envies malsaines. Regarde un peu mon cou…

Il ne m'a rien répondu, trop occupé à papouiller Chanel tandis que Coco avait grimpé sur son épaule pour jouer avec ses mèches de cheveux. Alors j'ai eu une idée.

-Si j'accepte de tenter le coup, j'aurai droit à une récompense ?

-Approcher mes oiseaux n'est pas une épreuve…, a-t-il grogné en me lançant un regard lourd de reproches, bientôt empli de suspicion. Et qu'est-ce que tu appelles une « récompense » ?

-Un selfie avec elles et toi.

-Je n'aime pas les photos…

 _« Dit la bombe sexuelle. »_

-Allez ! J'ai jamais eu l'occasion de voir de vrais perroquets ! Je veux pouvoir immortaliser l'instant ! Ai-je argumenté en y mettant un ton faussement larmoyant.

Il a levé les yeux au ciel mais cessé de résister, alors, prudemment, j'ai approché de lui. Aucun des volatiles ne m'a calculé. Doux Jésus. J'aurais ma photo sans même le payer par des pansements supplémentaires. J'allais sortir mon portable quand Draco a cessé de grattouiller Chanel et m'a présenté la paume de sa main.

-Donne, m'a-t-il ordonné.

-Quoi ? Mon portable ?

-Non, ta main.

 _« Lui… Donner… Ma main ? »_

J'ai souri bêtement.

-J'veux pas faire ma princesse, mais faut mettre le genou à terre dans ces cas-là.

-Rroouuii ! A piaillé Coco.

-Tu vois ? Même elle, elle le dit !

Il me regardait, comme désolé par ma stupidité. J'ai donc décidé d'arrêter de m'enfoncer et j'ai mis ma main dans la sienne. Alors… Oooh… La bonne vieille décharge électrique dans tout le corps et le gros frisson pas discret. Heureusement que je n'avais pas le rougissement facile, parce que ç'aurait été le pompon… Mon coup de cœur n'a pas fait de commentaire, et je n'étais pas sûr que le silence était préférable à une moquerie en bonne et due forme. Il a emmené ma main au niveau de Chanel qui a penché la tête, me présentant le haut de son crâne.

-Juste avec un doigt, il faut gratter avec légèreté pour ne pas abîmer la base de ses plumes, m'a-t-il expliqué.

Loin d'être à l'aise, j'ai tout de même obéi avec un rire nerveux alors qu'il me lâchait. Mais après un moment à juste voir que Chanel se laissait totalement faire, je me suis un peu décontracté.

-Elle est mignonne…

-Coco aussi, a répliqué Draco.

J'ai grimacé.

-Coco est plus… bruyante.

-Et tu n'aimes pas le bruit. J'avais cru comprendre.

Est-ce qu'il m'en voulait pour mon comportement au cimetière ? Je n'aurais pas pu lui jeter la pierre. J'ai regardé autour de moi, espérant détourner le sujet de la conversation.

-Les travaux sont prévus pour quand ?

-Ils ne le sont pas.

Je l'ai fixé, ahuri.

-Tu me fais marcher, hein ?

-Non. Mon père n'a pas encore fait les démarches administratives et toute façon, comme il faudra probablement le vérifier de fonds en combles, rien ne pourra être entrepris tant que le manoir n'aura pas été vidé de tout ce qui l'encombre.

-Mais tu peux quand même pas vivre éternellement avec des fenêtres bouchées au scotch ! Tu vas attraper la mort dans un endroit pareil !

-Si tu le dis.

J'hallucinais. Ce n'était pas possible autrement. Une perle comme lui était tellement en droit d'exiger tout le confort du _monde_! Mais bon, je ne pouvais pas me laisser tomber à ses pieds pour le convaincre de harceler son père afin que les choses avancent. Quoique. J'ai cessé de cajoler Chanel et enfin dégainé mon portable, posant ma main sur l'épaule libre de mon futur mari. Une fois la photo prise (moi souriant largement et lui ayant levé son bras pour se cacher derrière Chanel tandis que Coco regardait l'objectif avec intérêt), j'ai repris une respectueuse distance.

-Et il est là, ton père ? L'ai-je questionné.

-Certainement, oui.

-Tu nous présenterais ?

-Dans tes rêves…, m'a aussitôt asséné Draco.

Bon, je ne pouvais donc réellement pas supplier son père à genoux. Très bien, plan B. Je ne savais pas bien encore en quoi il consistait, mais j'allais trouver.

 **[... ... ...]**

 **Note de l'auteur : Pour les noms des oiseaux, rendons à César ce qui est César ; c'est un peu une private joke entre l'une de mes amies et moi. Sinon, l'histoire avance assez lentement, mais pour le coup, je trouve que ça donne une certaine crédibilité ; il n'y pas tellement de gros événements ou rebondissements, ce ne sont après tout que des adolescents habitant un village perdu et un peu bizarre. Et puis, je peux difficilement intégrer quelqu'un comme Draco à la vie, aux habitudes des uns et des autres comme ça, d'un claquement de doigts. Je suis bien obligée de passer par des phases très posées de petites découvertes et simples échanges ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, on ne peut pas dire qu'Harry ait prévu de laisser les choses traîner en longueur ! :3**


	8. Chapitre VII

**Chapitre VII**

La soirée s'est avérée difficile. Quelques heures après le départ d'Harry, à peine mon père et moi nous étions nous mis à table que quelqu'un est venu frapper à la porte. Mon père est allé voir, et quelques minutes plus tard, il est revenu avec à ses côtés un homme que je n'avais jamais rencontré mais que je connaissais au travers des albums photos de ma mère. Severus Snape, mon parrain. Son regard critique a ricoché partout avant de s'arrêter sur moi. Puis il s'est de nouveau tourné vers mon père.

-J'ai du mal à croire que Narcissa admette de loger son fils dans un taudis pareil. Où est-elle ? Pourquoi ce soudain retour à Pré-au-Lard ? Aux dernières nouvelles, votre vie à Londres était parfaite.

Mon père a détourné le regard. Probablement les salutations qu'ils avaient dues échanger sur le pas de la porte avaient-elles asséché sa réserve de salive de la journée. J'ai serré les poings. Je savais qu'il avait mal. Je savais qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire surface, que si j'avais perdu ma mère, lui avait perdu l'amour de sa vie. Mais ça ne m'empêchait pas de me sentir livré à moi-même, abandonné, trahi. Alors j'ai posé des yeux assassins sur lui puis je me suis occupé de répondre à notre « invité ».

-Maman ne risque plus de donner son avis sur quoi que ce soit ; si vous voulez la voir, rendez-vous au cimetière.

Ma voix s'était déformée sur le dernier mot. J'ai baissé la tête. Mon cœur cognait douloureusement dans ma cage thoracique. Je l'ai senti me tomber au fin fond de l'estomac lorsque mon père a tourné les talons, annonçant sur un ton monocorde qu'il allait se coucher. Mon parrain a essayé de le retenir par quelques protestations, en vain. Je n'ai pas bougé. J'ai simplement ricané.

-Il ne vous écoutera pas.

Le silence est retombé ; il n'y avait pour le percer que la respiration sifflante d'indignation et de stupéfaction de Severus. Celui-ci s'est alors approché de moi et s'est agenouillé, posant ses mains sur mes poings crispés.

-Draco, sais-tu qui je suis ? M'a-t-il interrogé doucement.

J'ai acquiescé, la gorge nouée.

-Bien… J'aurais préféré que nous nous rencontrions dans d'autres circonstances, même si j'ai encore beaucoup de mal à assimiler ces dernières. Le cousin de Narcissa, Regulus, est mon meilleur ami ; c'est grâce à lui que j'ai fait la connaissance de ta mère. Elle a quitté Pré-au-Lard assez précipitamment, pour des raisons qu'elle t'aura peut-être expliquées, et plus ou moins vite coupé les ponts, selon les personnes. Alors, même si elle t'a visiblement un peu parlé de moi, j'ai bien conscience que je demeure pour toi un étranger. Je ne te demande pas de me vouer une confiance infinie du jour au lendemain mais… Je veux que tu saches que je suis là pour toi, d'accord ?

Il s'est levé et a attrapé une chaise pour s'asseoir près de moi. J'ai entendu mon assiette racler sur la table et ai redressé la tête. Il observait le contenu.

-Lucius a cuisiné ?…

-C'est mauvais, ai-je simplement répondu.

-Je n'en doute pas un seul instant… Mais… Je dois pouvoir arranger ça.

Il a rejoint les fourneaux, me tournant le dos.

-Je suis professeur à Poudlard, a-t-il alors annoncé. Tu as fait ta rentrée ce matin, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui.

-J'imagine que tu as fait des rencontres.

-Oui…

J'ai hésité avant de poursuivre. En tant que professeur et parrain, il devait savoir dans quelle classe j'avais atterri et à qui j'avais potentiellement pu parler. Mais j'ai rapidement compris qu'il essayait juste de m'emmener sur un sujet légèrement plus épanouissant que la disparition de ma mère, histoire d'égayer un minimum mon repas.

-Pansy Parkinson… Dean Thomas… Gregory Goyle… Cho Chang… Hermione Granger…, ai-je récité. Je ne suis pas resté longtemps…

-A ce qu'il paraît. Où es-tu allé ?

-J'ai eu droit à une visite guidée de l'école, avec Luna Lovegood et Harry Potter. J'ai mangé avec eux.

Severus m'a jeté un bref regard.

-Harry Potter, tu dis ? Il n'est pas très bon élève, mais il n'est pas du genre à poser de problèmes aux autres. Et il s'entend bien avec tout le monde. C'est une bonne chose si tu t'en fais un ami. Enfin, il y a un très bon groupe qui s'est formé, au fil des années, principalement composé de terminales ; il en fait partie.

Il s'est retourné et a posé devant moi une nouvelle assiette pleine cette fois d'une nourriture un peu alléchante.

-Pour tout te dire, a-t-il repris tandis que je goûtais à son plat, Harry est mon beau-fils.

J'ai failli recracher ma bouchée mais j'ai réussi à me reprendre et à faire croire que ma brusque réaction était due à la trop forte chaleur de la nourriture. Il a donc continué après m'avoir servi un verre d'eau.

-Narcissa t'a probablement dit que j'étais un éternel célibataire se lamentant sur un amour d'enfance perdu. Sauf que la dernière fois que nous avons discuté, elle et moi, c'était il y a onze ans. Depuis, Lily, la mère d'Harry, a divorcé de James et je l'ai épousée. Pour en revenir à Harry… Je l'ai plus ou moins chargé de prendre soin de toi. Je mentirais si je disais que c'est un garçon d'une extrême intelligence, mais il a bon cœur, et ce, bien qu'il soit le fils de James Potter. … Aaah… Je ne devrais pas parler comme ça. Ce que je veux te dire, c'est que tu peux compter sur moi, mais aussi sur lui. Essaye de ne pas le rejeter… aussi particulier soit-il. Je vais… essayer de raisonner ton père, de faire avancer la remise en état de cet endroit, et m'occuper des Black. Tu peux te concentrer sur ta scolarité et sur tes relations avec tes nouveaux camarades.

Il a sorti un petit carnet et un stylo de la poche interne de sa veste avant d'écrire quelque chose puis de déchirer la page qu'il a posée sur la table.

-Mon numéro de téléphone et mon adresse.

Il a mis un doigt dessus et a plongé son regard dans le mien.

-Je veux, tu entends ? Je _veux_ que tu appelles, au moindre problème, même si c'est parce que tu as renversé ton verre et que tu ne trouves plus l'éponge. Je _veux_ que tu n'aies aucun scrupule à venir chez moi, quelle que soit l'heure, s'il se passe quoi que ce soit.

-Je ne veux pas que la Terre entière soit au courant de-…, ai-je voulu répliquer, mais il m'a interrompu.

-Je le sais. C'est pourquoi je ferai en sorte que les Black se montrent discrets vis-à-vis de la nouvelle, mais ils ont le droit de savoir. Bien sûr, je n'en parlerai à personne d'autre, sinon peut-être à ma femme. Libre à toi d'avertir qui il te plaira. Je repasserai.

Il a soupiré.

-Ne serait-ce que pour palier à la cause perdue qu'est Lucius en matière de cuisine. Demain, je te ferai passer une carte de Pré-au-Lard. Pour ce qui est des cours, mademoiselle Parkinson se chargera de t'aider à te mettre à jour. Je peux t'assurer que ton avenir n'est pas compromis. Surtout qu'au vu de ton dossier scolaire, tu es très bon élève ; tu n'auras aucun mal à rattraper les cours que tu as manqué.

Lorsqu'il est parti, je suis resté seul à la table de la cuisine. J'ai mangé ma part, non pas tant par faim que par mécanisme, bien que ç'ait été bien meilleur que ce qu'avait préparé mon père, et je me suis alors aperçu que j'avais au moins ça en commun avec Harry et Luna ; un paternel incapable de nourrir sa progéniture.

Je suis retourné à ma « chambre » en laissant la table telle quelle et me suis coulé dans mon duvet, sur mon matelas gonflable, sans prendre la peine de me déshabiller. Longtemps avant de m'endormir, j'ai repensé aux propos de mon parrain. Je me demandais si Harry ne s'était finalement montré si charitable que par respect de la volonté de son beau-père. Et comme Severus ne savait pas pour la mort de ma mère, alors que faisait Harry dans le cimetière ? N'était-il réellement que le détraqué que je m'étais imaginé qu'il était ? Je l'avais tout de même trouvé à discuter avec la tombe de ma mère… Quelle était la part de hasard, de volonté et de naturel dans cette histoire ? Quant au rattrapage de mes cours… Entre mon séjour à l'hôpital et le déménagement ; j'avais raté un mois et demi de leçons… L'année du bac, ça ne pardonnait pas. J'avais peu d'espoir de sauver mes épreuves.

 _« J'ai déjà peu d'espoir de me sauver moi... »_

 **[... ... ...]**

 **Note de l'auteur : Ah, ah, qu'est-ce qu'on se marre avec Draco, pas vrai ?… Ce type est mort de l'intérieur… Enfin, repartons sur un sujet un peu plus sympathique ! J'ignore si je mettrai un lemon, et s'il doit y en avoir un, alors ce ne sera pas avant longtemps, mais je suis indécise sur une certaine question. En cas de rédaction d'une partie de sport de lit, qui en Uke et qui en Seme ? J'ai une petite idée, mais j'aimerais avoir vos avis. Sinon, c'est vrai, il ne se passe pratiquement rien dans ce chapitre… quoique. On voit enfin Lucius. Mais à part ça, c'est vrai que… Cependant, c'était important pour moi de présenter la rencontre entre Severus et Draco, pour diverses raisons. Promis, ce sera un peu plus vivant dans le prochain chapitre ! D'un autre côté, on sera sur la narration d'Harry, alors de base ce sera un peu plus… *bruit de batterie* … gai. Merci ce sera tout pour moi !**


	9. Chapitre VIII

**Chapitre VIII**

La chose était rare. Vraiment. Mais ce matin, quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais plein d'énergie et j'avais hâte d'aller en cours. J'ai bien cru que mon père allait faire une attaque lorsqu'il m'a vu dans la cuisine avant lui, en train de me goinfrer de toasts au miel, à taper impatiemment du pied en regardant l'heure tourner, comme si les aiguilles de la pendule n'allaient pas assez vite à mon goût. Ce qui était un peu le cas. J'avais tout un tas de choses à faire, aujourd'hui. Prendre en photo l'emploi du temps de Pansy histoire d'avoir une idée de celui de Draco. Même si les options choisies de l'un à l'autre seraient à vérifier, ce serait toujours mieux que rien. Aller voir Hermione pour la convaincre de me dire quel club mon Apollon aura décidé de rejoindre. Et obtenir de Severus qu'il m'aide dans certaines entreprises concernant la résidence des Paons. C'est pourquoi, dès que l'heure est arrivée, j'ai balancé mon sac sur mon épaule et crié ;

-J'y vais p'pa !

Mon père a sursauté et renversé la moitié de la cafetière sur la table. Il a juré avant de se précipiter pour attraper l'éponge et je ne l'ai que vaguement entendu me souhaiter une bonne journée tandis que je claquais la porte en sortant de chez moi. J'étais de si bonne heure que j'ai passé tout le chemin jusqu'à l'école à chantonner. Sauf que j'ai bien vite réalisé que la journée s'annonçait trop belle pour être vraie quand, alors que j'approchais des grilles de Poudlard, j'ai vu Draco arriver. En compagnie de Théodore. Bon. J'adore Théo, c'est pas la question. J'ai toute confiance en lui ; je sais qu'il n'est pas du genre à manger dans l'assiette d'autrui. Mais il reste mon ex. Et ça ne fait jamais plaisir de voir son ex en tête-à-tête avec le mec qu'on veut épouser. J'ai laissé tomber mon sac, fait quelques étirements tandis qu'ils ne me regardaient pas, pris mon élan et…

-Théééooo ! Ai-je crié en courant vers lui à toute allure pour lui sauter dessus.

Il a eu le réflexe de se rapprocher du mur (et j'ai même reconnu l'air qu'il arbore lorsqu'il soupire) car sachant que j'allais complètement me raccrocher à lui et qu'il n'avait pas la force de me porter. En effet, j'ai fini les bras autour de son cou, les jambes autour de sa taille, et il a juste eu à faire un pas en arrière pour amortir mon élan et s'adosser au mur d'enceinte afin de garder ses appuis.

-Bonjour, Harry…, m'a-t-il salué calmement.

-Théo, mon amour que j'aime beaucoupbeaucoupbeaucoup…, ai-je commencé sur un ton enjoué avant de me faire tout à coup plus sérieux. Tu ne lui racontes pas de trucs bizarres sur moi, hein ?

-Voyons, Harry, personne n'a besoin de moi pour se rendre compte de ta bizarrerie permanente, se défendit-il avant de souffler car je pesais mon poids.

-Je ne suis pas bizarre ! Me suis-je récrié. Pas tout le temps…, ai-je corrigé.

-Oh, oui. C'est tout à fait normal de sauter sur ses ex en hurlant « mon amour », a-t-il acquiescé exagérément.

-Han ! Me suis-je indigné. Tu me rejettes, c'est ça ?! Tu ne m'aimes plus ?! Bouh…, ai-je fait mine de fondre en larmes dans son cou. Tu es tellement méchant, et sans cœur, et vilain, et puis t'as pas de sentiments, et-…

-Salut, les L ! A fait une voix masculine en passant.

-Salut, Seam, avons répondu Théodore et moi d'une même voix.

-Et puis t'es méchant, aussi, et-…, ai-je repris à l'égard de mon ex.

-Tu radotes. Maintenant, descends. Tu me brises les reins.

-Dis celui qui a brisé les miens pendant un an.

-C'était donnant-donnant.

-C'est pas faux.

Je suis descendu et j'ai ouvert les bras en grand à Draco qui m'a toisé.

-Certainement pas, a-t-il craché avec dédain.

 _« Suis-moi je te fuis, fuis-moi je te suis. »_

J'ai souri et ai vite été récupérer mon sac pour rejoindre le duo qui partait déjà sans moi.

-Alors ? Me suis-je enquis en me plaçant entre ce celui qui _avait été_ mon petit-copain et celui qui _serait_ mon petit-copain. Comment vous en êtes venus à faire la route ensemble ?

-Tu as déjà oublié où j'habite ? Je suis blessé, Harry, a déclaré Théodore avec une expression toujours aussi neutre.

J'ai déposé un furtif baiser sur sa joue.

-Non, mais t'es pas du genre à aller taper à la porte du p'tit nouveau pour lui proposer de faire connaissance sur le chemin.

-Il venait à pied, moi aussi. Nous nous sommes croisés, tout simplement, a soupiré mon ex.

Nous avons alors tourné la tête l'un vers l'autre, ayant cette conversation mentale, mot pour mot, à la seule force de nos regards ;

 _« -Il est à moi._

 _-Je sais._

 _-Mais il te plaît ?_

 _-Pas assez bronzé._

 _-Ose me dire qu'il est laid…_

 _-Je ne suis pas aveugle, Harry…_

 _-Tu sais que je t'aime ?_

 _-Tu me le dis à chaque fois que tu déprimes ou que tu veux quelque chose. Tu n'as pas l'air de déprimer._

 _-J'ai besoin d'une taupe. Tu es le genre de type à qui on se confie naturellement._

 _-Précisément parce que je ne vais pas crier ladite confession sur les toits après…_

 _-Tu auras juste besoin de la crier sur_ mon _toit._

 _-Tu peux aller te brosser._

 _-Alleeez…_

 _-Non._

 _-Alleeeeez…_

 _-Non._

 _-Théééooo… »_

Il a rompu le contact visuel. La bataille était perdue pour moi.

 _« Mais pas la guerre. »_

Nous avons rejoint le self, aussi surnommé Grande Salle, où mon groupe d'amis se réunissait toujours le matin pour fuir le hall bondé mais sans être dans la fraîcheur matinale du parc. Quand tout le monde a été là, Lavande, une brunette aux cheveux bouclés toujours noués avec un ruban (différent chaque jour) et aux yeux bleus, qui ne cessait de trépigner, a lâché un petit cri aigu, sautillant devant Draco avant de lui présenter toutes les personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas déjà. En d'autres termes ; elle-même, ses camarades de la filière Pro ; Seamus, Hannah, Vincent et Marietta. Les S qui traînaient avec nous ; Blaise, Neville, Daphné, Padma et Parvati. Mon pote rouquin de la L, Ron, avec qui il n'avait pas parlé mercredi. Sans oublier les quelques cadets qui nous collaient aux basques mais qu'on appréciait quand même ; Ginny, Astoria, Colin, et Dennis. Et bien sûr, elle avait ignoré Pansy, Dean, Gregory, Cho, ainsi que Hermione, Théo, Luna et moi-même.

Bref, tout notre colossal groupe était là. Certains dormaient encore debout, d'autres révisaient, d'autres encore faisaient leurs devoirs à la dernière minute, certains discutaient simplement. La plupart ont brièvement salué mon futur mari en entendant leur nom sortir de la bouche de Lavande avant de retourner à leur occupation. Et je crois bien que Draco a été soulagé de ne pas devenir le centre de l'attention à la « C'est lui le nouveau ? Cool, on va devenir les meilleurs amis du monde ! » Non, mes amis, sans aller jusqu'à n'en avoir rien à faire, le traitaient déjà comme s'il avait toujours été là. C'était probablement là la magie la plus surprenante de Pré-au-Lard, juste après l'unique boutique d'accessoires sexuels tenus par personne ne savait qui, où on ne voyait jamais aucun client et qui pourtant ne faisait toujours pas faillite.

C'est alors qu'il a débarqué, tel un Dark Vador en cape blanche, et moi, pauvre Luke sans sabre-laser à sa portée, je n'ai pu que le regarder foncer vers moi à grands pas, tandis que Padma et Parvati cessaient leurs commérages pour pousser un « ohooh » intéressé, tels des Stormtroopers fascinés à l'idée de voir leur maître vénéré tuer un innocent Jedi de la littérature. Mon beau-père a posé ses mains sur mes épaules.

-Harry, m'a-t-il nommé, l'air grave.

 _« Je suis ton père. »_

-Aujourd'hui…

 _« Je vais réaliser mon fantasme secret de te faire autopsier vivant par ma classe. »_

-Je t'autorises à sécher les cours. Je te ferai un mot d'excuse.

 _« … C'est quoi, déjà, le numéro des urgences ? »_

-Sev…, l'ai-je appelé, suspicieux.

-Ta mère est malade. Il me faut quelqu'un pour prendre soin d'elle et gérer Stiles. Je ne peux pas moi-même ; j'ai d'importants examens à faire passer aux S. Prends tes affaires, file auprès de Lily. Je préviendrai James.

 _« Et c'est la fête, messieurs dames ! »_

Bon, ça foutait en l'air tous mes plans de la journée, mais rien que pour l'indignation sur le visage de mes amis, ça faisait plaisir. Je me suis tourné vers eux.

-Allez, salut les gars ! Tous mes vœux vous accompagnent !

Et je suis parti en moonwalk.

 **[... ... ...]**

 **Note de l'auteur : Alors. Pourquoi Stiles ? Parce que j'entends déjà les cris d'une certaine fangirl rien qu'à la lecture de ce nom. Qui est-il ? Je ne vous spoilerai pas _mais_ vous devriez le savoir relativement rapidement. Pour les personnes qui n'aiment pas trop les O.C, rassurez-vous ; il est important pour le background des personnages mais il ne va pas bouffer le scénario ni la place des personnages préexistants. ;) Sinon, vous pouvez pas savoir comme ça fait plaisir d'écrire sur Harry après l'ambiance, hm, délectable, du chapitre précédent ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu !**


	10. Chapitre IX

**Chapitre IX**

Mon parrain est parti après avoir recruté Harry pour jouer les gardes malades. Il m'a salué d'un discret mouvement de tête auquel j'ai répondu tout aussi furtivement afin de ne pas attirer inutilement l'attention sur le lien que je pouvais avoir avec un professeur. Je suis resté près de Théodore qui, jusqu'à présent, était la personne avec qui j'étais le plus susceptible de me lier d'amitié. Je me demandais cependant comment quelqu'un qui paraissait aussi calme, aussi mesuré, aussi tout en retenue que lui pouvait avoir été en couple avec une personne comme Harry. Je n'en ai rien dit, évidemment. La planche des histoires de cœurs était toujours excessivement savonneuse, quelle que soit la manière dont on s'y risquait. Je n'avais pas envie de me retrouver à devoir répondre à je ne savais quelles questions embarrassantes simplement parce que je n'aurais pas su tenir ma langue. C'est un certain Ronald Weasley, si j'avais bien retenu son nom, qui a alors attiré mon attention en poussant un long grognement avant de déclarer ;

-D'un côté, j'ai la rage parce qu'il va pouvoir glander en toute légalité, mais d'un autre… Je suis plutôt content de savoir que je ne vais pas avoir affaire à lui aujourd'hui.

Nombreux ont été ceux qui ont approuvé de façon plus ou moins appuyée, que ce soit vocalement comme physiquement.

 _« Il n'est donc pas si apprécié que ça... »_

Mais Ronald a bien vite ajouté ;

-Il me fout les pétoches quand il est d'aussi bonne humeur que ça… Quand il a l'air aussi… _vivant._

 _« … Comment ? »_

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il avait en tête, mais je suis soulagé, soit que ses plans foireux aient été contrecarrés par un changement de programme qu'il n'a pas vu venir, soit qu'il soit en train de les mettre à exécution loin de moi.

-Tu m'étonnes…, a renchéri Théodore en s'étirant, grimaçant, puis en se massant les reins comme il pouvait. Il y a des jours comme ça, où il est intenable.

-Ça le rend très mignon, je trouve, a opposé Luna.

-Mais toi, ta relation avec lui est définitivement incompréhensible, lui a renvoyé Pansy avec un air blasé.

-Tu penses ? A-t-elle demandé innocemment.

-Tu lui dirais de se jeter du haut de l'observatoire qu'il le ferait…

Luna a gloussé et s'est apprêtée à répliquer mais Narvil… Neryl… Neville est intervenu.

-Oh, non, vous n'allez pas recommencer, toutes les deux ! A-t-il supplié. Vous avez eu cette discussion cent fois !

-Non, quatre-vingt-treize, a corrigé Blaise (je crois).

-T'as compté ça aussi ?…, a soupiré Neville.

-Absolument, a fait l'autre, bras croisés. Et laisse-les continuer car je n'aime pas les nombres en trois.

-Les nombres en trois ?…, n'ai-je pas pu m'empêcher de noter.

-Ne cherche pas. Traumatisme de son enfance. Une nuit, il a fait un cauchemar où il se faisait agresser par des trois, et depuis, il est parano, m'a expliqué ma déléguée.

 _« ... »_

-Eh ! C'était super effrayant, ok ?! S'est défendu Blaise.

-Nan mais un scientifique qu'a peur des chiffres ! T'es pas logique ! L'a attaqué Pansy en retour.

-Déjà, je n'en ai pas peur ; je ne les aime pas, c'est tout ! Ensuite, seulement ceux avec des trois apparents ! Et on a déjà eu cette conversation cent-vingt-deux fois et j'aimerais autant ne pas arriver à cent-vingt-trois, _s'il te plaît_ !

-Aaah ! Et arrête de compter des trucs insignifiants comme ça, tu vas me rendre dingue !

 _« Ce n'est pas une école. C'est un asile. »_

J'envisageais déjà de m'enfuir quand Hermione s'est levée, tapant dans ses mains.

-Bon, les enfants ! Ça suffit les chamailleries ; il est l'heure d'aller en cours !

L'information avait à peine eu le temps de monter à mon cerveau que Ronald et Pansy avaient bondi sur leurs pieds et filaient vers les étages.

-A plus tard, m'a fait Théodore tandis que Cho venait me faire face, souriante.

-Dean traîne encore dans les bras de Seamus. Gregory et moi allons te guider.

Le jeudi matin, j'avais donc quatre heures de cours ; deux de sciences économiques et sociales avec un narcissique du nom de Gilderoy Lockhart, suivies d'une heure de LV1 français avec la stricte Minerva McGonagall, puis d'une heure de mathématiques avec le bégayant professeur Quirinus Quirell. L'après-midi, j'aurais droit à deux heures de philosophie avec celle que tous surnommaient « La Chouette » mais dont le véritable nom était Sibylle Trelawney, puis à une heure d'histoire-géographie avec un certain Cuthbert Binns (soi-disant à la peau si pâle qu'on aurait dit un fantôme et dont la voix d'outre-tombe endormait plus vite qu'un coup de brique à l'arrière du crâne), pour finir par une heure d'allemand, ce qui était pour moi ma LV2, avec le professeur Filius Flitwick.

Il se trouvait que ma classe de ES avait ses cours de mathématiques en commun avec les littéraires spé-maths, rares, auxquels appartenaient Hermione et Ronald. Lorsque la cloche du midi a sonné, ce dernier a dégainé son portable et a éclaté de rire dans le couloir.

-J'ai reçu un texto d'Harry, écoutez ça ! « Ma mère m'a demandé de lui faire un thé réglisse-menthe. J'ai mis le sachet dans l'eau et c'est devenu tout jaune. Je lui demandé si c'était normal. Elle m'a répondu que oui. Je lui ai signalé que le réglisse c'est noir, la menthe vert, et que je ne trouvais pas normal du tout que le résultat soit jaune. Elle a soufflé et m'a dit d'arrêter de me poser des questions métaphysiques. Mais je ne suis quand même pas le seul que ça choque, si ? » J'adore ce mec.

Les autres riaient aussi, même si je ne voyais pas bien pourquoi.

-Ron, demande lui des nouvelles de sa mère, a plus ou moins ordonné la métisse.

Il a aussitôt tapé un message et a lu la réponse dès sa réception.

-Alors ; « Elle est au fond de son lit mais pas mourante. Je reste quand même à côté parce que y'a des moments où j'ai l'impression qu'elle va tourner de l'œil. » Oh, merde. Lily tombe rarement malade, mais quand elle le fait, ce n'est pas à moitié.

-J'espère juste que Stiles ne va pas hériter des microbes responsables… Ce gosse est trop mignon pour se retrouver dans un état pareil…, a fait valoir ma déléguée.

-C'est surtout qu'Harry a déjà dû quitter le chevet sa mère pour l'emmener en cours à neuf heures, et qu'il va devoir recommencer pour aller le récupérer…, a remarqué Hermione.

-Et si on se débrouillait pour faire raccompagner son frère à la sortie des cours ? A proposé Cho. Il y aura bien quelqu'un qui ne sera pas occupé ! Comme Luna !

-Tu oublies encore que Stiles a le brother complex… Toutes les personnes qui sont sorties avec Harry sont sur sa liste noire ; il n'acceptera jamais de les suivre…, a ri Dean.

-Et moi je suis interne… Je ne peux pas sortir, a soupiré Ronald.

-Hm… Entre les gens dont le petit frère ne veut pas, les internes et ceux qui ont déjà des choses de prévues, il ne reste pas beaucoup de choix… Les Patil ou les Crivey, a exposé Pansy.

Il y a eu un long silence dans le groupe, que Ronald a brisé.

-Bon, bah, tant pis, hein… On aura fait ce qu'on a pu.

-Soit pas grand-chose, a déploré la métisse.

-Nous n'avons pas plus qu'Harry la capacité de nous couper en deux, a rétorqué Dean.

Pendant un moment, je n'ai pas compris pourquoi ils ne pouvaient pas faire appel aux Patil ou aux Crivey. J'avais déjà miraculeusement retenu la plupart des prénoms que j'avais entendus au cours des quatre dernières heures, mais il ne fallait pas non plus abuser avec les noms de famille. En revanche, une fois au réfectoire, quand j'ai pu mettre des têtes sur les fratries citées, j'ai pu me faire une vague idée. Entre les commères gonflées aux hormones et les hyperactifs maladroits… Non, effectivement.

Et tandis que j'étais dans la file pour prendre mon plateau, j'ai réalisé qu'Harry était quelqu'un dont tout le monde semblait se soucier et qui se souciait de tout le monde, y compris de moi, alors que je ne faisais rien pour lui. Et je détestais me sentir redevable.

-Moi je peux sortir. Et je ne fais pas partie des ex, ni n'ai de projets particuliers. Je peux aller le chercher, ce « Stiles ». A condition que l'on me dise à quoi il ressemble et où se trouve son école.

-Il ne faut pas te sentir obligé…, m'a gentiment retourné Hermione.

 _« C'est justement parce que je me sens obligé que je le fais. »_

Mais déjà, ma déléguée avait fourré sa main dans la poche de poitrine de la métisse pour récupérer le carnet et le stylo de celle-ci. Rédigeant ce qui était certainement une adresse et dessinant probablement le plan qui allait avec, elle m'a décrit ma cible ;

-Tu vois le professeur Snape qui a parlé à Harry ce matin ? Bah c'est le même mais en miniature et en roux.

 **[... ... ...]**

 **Note de l'auteur : Bon, dans un contexte scolaire, difficile de ne pas parler des cours, mais je vais faire en sorte de ne pas trop m'y attarder, ne serait-ce que parce que je ne connais bien que la filière à laquelle j'ai appartenu -soit la L-. Donc je vais juste me débrouiller pour dire quel professeur enseigne quelle matière, faire quelques blagues dessus, mais ne pas perdre mon temps dans des domaines dont je sais trop peu de choses et qui en plus risquent juste de casser le rythme, voire d'être carrément ennuyeux. Aussi, si par la suite il y a quelques incohérences au niveau des emplois du temps ; ne m'en veuillez pas trop… Avec les options, enseignements de filières et horaires, pour faire quelque chose de parfaitement correct, il me faudrait créer un emploi du temps particulier pour chaque élève de l'histoire alors… Ayez un peu pitié de moi, d'accord ? T^T**


	11. Chapitre X

**Chapitre X**

Quelle était… Quelle était cette douce sensation au creux du ventre, de voir celui qui deviendrait mon époux sur le pas de la porte de sa future belle-mère, la main de mon petit frère dans la sienne ? C'était comme s'il revenait d'une longue journée de labeur et était passé chercher notre fils adoptif à l'école. Que notre famille se réunissait pour passer une agréable soirée de partage, l'un aidant le petit à faire ses devoirs tandis que l'autre préparait le repas du soir avant de tous se mettre sur le canapé, devant la télé, pour regarder, dans les bras les uns des autres, un bon vieux Disney.

-Je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses, mais arrête immédiatement, m'a sommé Draco.

Pourquoooiii ?! Mon rêve était si bien ! Jusqu'à ce que, revenu à la réalité, je note la tension évidente entre l'amour de ma vie et mon adorable demi-frère. Tous deux tiraient une tête d'enterrement. Si c'était de circonstances concernant mon Apollon, ça l'était un peu moins pour Stiles, et je m'en suis aussitôt inquiété.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Je me suis penché vers son visage pâle cerné par une coupe carrée rousse flamboyante rappelant sans conteste ma mère mais au regard noir et au nez évidemment hérités de mon beau-père. Il a tourné la tête, arrachant presque sa main de celle de Draco, et a croisé les bras avec humeur, ses petites taches de rousseur toutes mignonnes tressautant sur sa peau tandis que ses traits se tordaient pour afficher une moue fâchée.

-Je l'aime pas ! A-t-il clamé.

-Qui ? Draco ? L'ai-je invité à poursuivre, de moins en moins à l'aise.

Ce n'était pas possible. Je ne sortais pas (encore) avec mon grand amour ; Stiles ne pouvait pas le rejeter pour ça. A moins qu'il n'ait secrètement développé un radar à crush, et pitié non pas ça !

-Oui ! Lui ! Il est méchant ! A renchéri mon frère.

Mon futur mari a levé les yeux au ciel et soufflé, croisant les bras à son tour.

-Il m'en veut parce que j'ai refusé de le porter, puis, dans une moindre mesure, de ne pas non plus avoir pris son sac à ma charge.

-Tu vois ?! Il est méchant ! M'a de nouveau assuré Stiles en pointant Draco du doigt.

… Étais-je censé prendre parti entre l'homme de ma vie et mon petit frère ? Je me suis redressé, leur offrant un sourire hésitant à tous deux. Je n'étais pas préparé pour une telle situation. Même Théodore et Luna, aussi incroyables qu'ils étaient l'un comme l'autre, n'avaient jamais réussi à se faire apprécier par Stiles, et ce malgré tous leurs efforts… Quand mon frère prenait en grippe quelqu'un, c'était pour de bon. Et avec Draco qui n'y mettait pas du sien… Pourquoi Ron avait-il été si évasif dans son message ? « On te ramènera ton frère. » qu'il avait dit ! Mais « on », ça pouvait être n'importe qui ! S'il m'avait donné un nom, j'aurais pu m'échauffer un minimum pour être prêt en cas de besoin ! Mais là, j'arrivais après la bataille, sans aucun traité de paix dans les mains et je n'arrivais pas à croire que Stiles avait déjà commencé à tirer à vue sur mon coup de cœur alors que notre couple n'était même pas ne serait-ce qu'en voie de formation !

 _« C'est la cata' ! Tout mais pas ça ! »_

-Harry… ! A alors résonné la voix un peu affaiblie de ma mère. Qui est-ce… ?

-Qui est-ce ?…, ai-je eu un peu de mal à réagir. Ah ! C'est Draco, m'man ! Il a ramené Stiles de l'école !

-Oh, je vois. Il peut venir une seconde ?

Déjà la rencontre belle-mère versus beau-fils ? Au secours.

-Bon, bah… Entre, ai-je dit à Draco. Je mets Stiles à table et je t'emmène la voir.

Mon frère a posé un dernier regard incendiaire sur mon Apollon puis s'est collé à ma jambe pour que je le porte jusqu'à la cuisine. Ce que j'ai fait. Quand je suis revenu vers l'entrée, après m'être assuré que Stiles mangeait correctement, j'ai conduit Draco jusqu'à la chambre parentale où ma mère attendait, s'étant assise, un châle sur ses épaules par-dessus son vieux pyjama rose froufrouteux. Elle souriait doucement, un peu verdâtre.

-Lily Snape, s'est-elle présentée. Je suis la maman d'Harry et Stiles, a-t-elle ajouté. Je te serrerais bien la main, mais je ne tiens pas à prendre le risque de te partager mes microbes.

Il a dignement hoché la tête en retour.

-Draco Malfoy, a-t-il répondu poliment. Enchanté.

Ma mère a tout de suite embrayé.

-Merci d'avoir ramené Stiles, c'était très gentil de ta part. De ce que j'ai entendu, tu n'es ici que depuis peu.

J'ai détourné le regard tandis que mon futur époux posait furtivement les yeux sur moi, comprenant que j'avais parlé de lui à ma famille.

-De rien, madame. Oui, c'est très récent.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, sache que tu es le bienvenu à la maison. Ta mère et moi étions très amies, du temps de notre scolarité, mais nous nous sommes fâchées pour une histoire stupide de garçons… Je le regrette affreusement.

Ok. Des histoires de parrains, de cousinages et de remariages, et maintenant ma mère pote avec Narcissa. Jusque-là, il n'y a toujours aucun lien de sang, mais si quelqu'un m'apprend que Draco est mon demi-frère, je préviens ; je ne suis pas sûr, soit d'y survivre, soit de rester dans le cadre de la légalité amoureuse. Bref. Après cette révélation aussi instructive que dérangeante, j'ai raccompagné l'homme de ma vie à l'extérieur. Alors que je le fixais sans savoir quoi lui dire, il m'a charcuté du regard.

-Ton beau-père, a-t-il débuté. Il est mon parrain. Tu le savais ?

Oh. Severus lui aurait-il rendu une petite visite sans me le dire ? J'ai acquiescé.

-Et tu n'oserais pas jouer les bons samaritains juste parce qu'il te l'a demandé…, a-t-il repris, dans un grondement contenu que j'ai tout de même su déceler.

J'ai sans attendre vivement nié, aussi bien physiquement que vocalement.

-Non ! Pas du tout !

Il a semblé se détendre quelque peu.

-Bien. La dernière chose que je veux, c'est qu'une espèce de coalition se forme pour pleurer sur mon sort.

-Je ne pleure pas sur ton sort ! Ai-je protesté. Et je n'ai parlé de Narcissa avec personne. Sauf Luna. Mais elle sait depuis le début.

-Parfait. Eh bien continue sur ce chemin, tout en prenant tes distances d'avec moi, a-t-il lâché en s'éloignant.

Mais je ne pouvais pas accepter que la journée s'achève là-dessus. Je l'ai interpellé.

-Tu comptes rejoindre quel club ?

-Club ? A-t-il soupiré en s'arrêtant puis se retournant.

-A Poudlard. Il y a des clubs. Tu vas rejoindre lequel ?

-J'ai tout juste reçu mon planning de cours et j'ai encore besoin de suivre les gens de ma classe à la trace pour ne pas me perdre dans le château. Tu crois vraiment que j'ai le temps de penser à ça ? Personne ne m'en a même parlé pour le moment. J'ignore ce qu'il y a.

-Bah… Y'a le club de musique. C'est celui auquel j'appartiens.

-Alors, je ne sais pas où j'irai, mais je sais où je n'irai pas.

 _« Fatality. »_

-C'est dur… Est-ce que j'ai fait ou dit quelque chose qui a pu te mettre en colère ?

Et tandis que, jusqu'à présent, il avait simplement fait preuve d'une froideur un peu plus exacerbée que les autres fois, il s'est brusquement enflammé. Dans le mauvais sens.

-Entre me jouer une grande tragédie et faire comme si tout allait bien ; il y a une marge non négligeable, espèce d'imbécile ! Alors pour ta gouverne, pour que les choses soient plus claires, étant donné que, visiblement, tu es incapable de t'en apercevoir par toi-même ; je ne vais _pas_ bien et je n'ai _pas envie_ d'avoir quelqu'un près de moi, encore moins quelqu'un _comme_ _toi_! Car si tu ne me harcèles pas sur ordre de ton beau-père et que je me fie à ce que j'ai pu entendre ou observer jusqu'à maintenant ; tu es gay _et_ tu m'as dans le viseur ! Mais je ne suis pas de ce bord, tu comprends ?! Et même si je l'étais, je ne serais pas intéressé ! Tu es un type irréfléchi, incapable de la moindre subtilité, de la plus petite once de compréhension du monde et des personnes qui t'entourent ! Tu traverses la vie en ligne droite sans te soucier des barrières que tu dois outrager pour ça ! Mais ces barrières ne sont pas là pour décorer, crétin insensible !

 _« Finish him. »_

-Donc tu as compris que je suis amoureux de toi ? Ai-je pathétiquement répliqué.

-C'est tout ce que tu trouves à répondre ?!

-Heu… Je ne suis pas doué pour les disputes. Je peux te demander pardon ?

Draco parut suffoquer.

-Non ! Ni maintenant, ni plus tard ! Ne m'approche plus !

 _« La journée commençait pourtant si bien... »_

 **[... ... ...]**

 **Note de l'auteur : Parce que ça devait bien finir par péter. Draco est un peu comme un animal acculé dans un endroit qu'il ne connaît pas par des prédateurs auxquels il n'a plus fait face depuis longtemps… Il fallait bien qu'il montre les crocs, à un moment. Et bien sûr, si ce n'est pas Harry qui prend, ce n'est pas drôle.**


	12. Chapitre XI

**Chapitre XI**

 _« Je suis un sale type. »_

J'avais terriblement honte de moi, de ce que je lui avais dit, de la manière dont je lui avais parlé. Il ne m'avait rien fait de mal. Il était juste… différent du commun des mortels. Il avait juste… une personnalité particulière à laquelle j'avais du mal à me faire. Il n'était pas responsable du choc mêlé de malaise qu'il pouvait me procurer. Je ne lui avais pourtant pas ramené son frère pour me servir de lui comme d'un défouloir. Mais Stiles n'avait cessé de faire grandir mon irritation tout le long du chemin, et il y avait eu cette discussion avec mon parrain la veille, et Harry avait semblé tellement imperméable à ma détresse, comme s'il s'en fichait et… et… Et je ne sais pas ! J'ai perdu patience ! Je me suis vengé sur lui ! Parce qu'il était là, en face de moi, à n'attaquer ni se défendre ! C'était une cible facile… Immobile. A bout portant…

 _« Je suis vraiment un enfoiré... »_

Savoir que j'allais le revoir aujourd'hui, possiblement à chaque pause, me mettait les nerfs en pelote. Allais-je devoir m'excuser ? Serais-je même capable de lui adresser la parole ? Est-ce qu'il accepterait seulement de m'écouter ? Il ne paraissait pas être quelqu'un de rancunier, mais si réellement il était amoureux de moi, mes propos avaient pu profondément le blesser. Et au final, est-ce que ce projet de recoller les morceaux était la conséquence d'un véritable remord ou bien est-ce que je n'envisageais cela que pour satisfaire ma petite personne, pour redorer mon blason ? J'avais la sensation d'être le pire des égoïstes, à ne penser qu'à moi, qu'à ma peine, comme mon père, et malgré ça, une petite voix dans mon crâne arguait qu'Harry méritait ma colère, qu'il n'avait qu'à être moins aveugle, moins idiot… Que devais-je faire ?

-On dirait bien que tu as connu des jours meilleurs, a alors fait une voix à côté de moi.

J'ai tourné la tête vers son propriétaire tandis que nous marchions sur la route principale de mon quartier. Théodore m'observait.

-Tu es très pâle, m'a-t-il signalé en s'éloignant d'un pas de moi. J'espère que tu n'es pas malade, toi aussi.

-Pourquoi le serais-je ? Parce que j'ai été chez Harry hier ? Il a passé toute la journée chez lui et allait très bien quand je suis arrivé.

-Il va beaucoup moins bien ce matin. J'ai reçu un texto de sa part ; Lily se porte comme un charme mais il est, je cite ; « tombé au champ d'honneur ».

 _« On dirait bien que mon problème précédent est momentanément résolu. »_

-Ah…, ai-je commenté dans un soupir dont je me suis efforcé de chasser le soulagement.

-Ce qui est tout de même très rare ; Harry a tendance à être immunisé contre tout ce qui peut traîner et à ne jamais tomber malade.

 _« Il est resté collé à sa mère toute la journée… »_

-…

-C'est un peu étrange et inquiétant ; en plus, il reste assez évasif quand je lui pose des questions. D'habitude, il est plus bavard que ça quand je lui porte de l'attention.

 _« Il est peut-être trop fatigué pour répondre correctement. »_

-…

-Comme c'est le week-end demain, ce ne sera pas trop grave s'il me refile ce qu'il a choppé, alors je passerai sans doute le voir après les cours.

 _« … Il n'est pas à l'agonie non plus. Pas besoin d'être autant préoccupé. »_

-…

-Dire que ses parents travaillent… alors il va être tout seul toute la journée quand même Lily avait besoin d'être veillée.

 _« … Et puis mince. »_

-Tu as raison. Je crois que je ne me sens vraiment pas bien. Je vais rentrer chez moi, l'ai-je prévenu en tournant les talons.

Il m'a vaguement salué, et moi, je me suis mis à ruminer. Parce qu'il y avait une chance pour qu'Harry ne soit pas malade mais juste trop déprimé pour venir en cours et qu'il se serve d'une quelconque contagion comme excuse. Et je culpabilisais. Parce qu'il était peut-être dans cet état à cause de moi et me couvrait tout de même. Parce que, avec ce que m'avait révélé Théodore (à croire qu'il l'avait fait exprès), le fait qu'Harry soit couché était trop inédit et son comportement trop suspect pour que les choses soient normales.

 _« Emmerdeur. »_

Je suis donc retourné à mon manoir et ai attendu huit heures trente que les cours aient commencé depuis suffisamment de temps pour avoir le moins de chance possible de croiser des retardataires. Puis j'ai été me perdre sur le chemin de la maison d'Harry, choisissant celle qu'il partageait avec son père puisque c'était celle où il me semblait habiter. J'ai passé un temps considérable à la chercher et lorsqu' enfin je l'ai trouvée, j'ai écrasé la queue d'au moins deux chats en passant de la grille du jardin à la porte d'entrée.

Sur le perron, je me suis dit que s'il était chez sa mère, dans la maison dont j'avais le plan pour y aller et dont le jardin était libre d'accès, ce serait la preuve que la petite voix avait raison et que m'excuser était une idée stupide. J'ai sonné. Une fois. Deux fois. Pas de réponse. Trois fois. Silence. J'ai enfoncé mon doigt dans la sonnette et l'y ai laissé. A l'intérieur, un bruit monstrueux et continu résonnait. La porte a fini par s'ouvrir. Sur Harry. Le visage dans le jaune des vieilles cires. Le nez rouge. Les cernes évidents. En pyjamas et pantoufles, enroulé dans une vieille couverture miteuse.

Il ne déprimait pas. Il était vraiment malade. Quelle plaie. Nous nous sommes fixés, silencieux. Comment avais-je pu croire un seul instant que mon discours avait pu avoir le moindre impact sur un esprit comme le sien ? Comment ? A se demander lequel était le plus débile des deux.

-Draco ? M'a-t-il alors appelé en papillonnant avec fièvre des yeux. Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux mais… tu sais… Là, je ne me sens pas bien du tout, du tout…

-Ah oui ? Je ne vois pas en quoi ça me regaaaAAH !

J'ai vu « en quoi » lorsqu'il m'est tombé dans les bras. Et il pesait son poids, l'âne !

-Eh ! Harry ! Eh ! Je ne vais pas te soutenir éternellement. Reprends-toi. Tu es lourd. Dans tous les sens du terme. Harry.

Mais j'étais là, une main sur le battant pour m'empêcher de chuter en arrière et un bras passé autour de lui qui s'était effondré sur moi. Il était encore conscient car je le sentais s'agripper à mes vêtements et tenter de se raccrocher à mes épaules, mais il avait les yeux clos, la respiration sifflante. Sa couverture ne tenait plus sur lui que grâce à mon « étreinte ».

 _« C'est un cauchemar. Coco va bientôt se mettre à hurler pour me réveiller. »_

Néanmoins, après plusieurs minutes dans cette situation aussi embarrassante qu'énervante, j'ai dû me faire à l'idée. Coco était bien loin de moi et ne risquait en aucune façon de me tirer d'un sommeil qui n'en était malheureusement pas un. J'ai donc réuni mes quelques forces pour me pousser vers l'intérieur afin d'éloigner le possible trauma crânien que j'aurais pu me faire en basculant du perron. Puis je me suis débrouillé pour passer l'un des bras d'Harry autour de mon cou.

-Où est ta chambre ? Eh ! Ta chambre, Harry. Où est-ce qu'elle est ?

-Ma… chambre ?…, a-t-il bafouillé. Pourquoi tu veux… aller dans ma chambre ?…

-Pour m'envoyer en l'air avec ma copine imaginaire. A ton avis ?

-Je… Je…

Il a soupiré, sûrement à cause d'une quelconque douleur avant de reprendre.

-T'as personne ?

-Tu ne gardes le Nord que sur les sujets qui t'intéressent, hein…

Il a souri faiblement. La journée s'annonçait délectable.

 **[... ... ...]**

 **Note de l'auteur : Wow. Je ne pensais pas qu'il se passerait aussi peu de choses dans ce chapitre, mais ce qu'il contient a pris plus de place que prévu. -Appelez-moi Capitaine Évidence.- J'espère que ce n'était pas ennuyeux pour autant ! En tout cas, j'admets que le coup de la chute est un peu cliché, mais il est pour moi crédible dans le contexte. Toutefois, je pense que l'on devrait commencer à compter les conneries qu'ils font l'un comme l'autre pour pouvoir les départager à la fin de la fic et offrir à l'un d'eux le trophée du « pire abruti que la Terre ait jamais porté ».**


	13. Chapitre XII

**Chapitre XII**

J'avais juste... envie de mourir. Parce que j'avais passé mon vendredi à dormir, Draco à mon chevet, et que le seul moment où j'avais émergé était celui où mon père était rentré du travail et avait dit à mon grand amour qu'il pouvait y aller, qu'il prenait le relais. J'étais dégoûté. Je m'étais morfondu tout mon samedi, me disant que mon futur mari m'avait vu dans un état lamentable et qu'il avait dû s'ennuyer atrocement toute la journée à cause de moi. Futur mari qui n'était d'ailleurs pas revenu le samedi en question. J'avais la tête sur la table et je touillais mollement ma soupe, désespéré, quand mon portable a vibré. Texto d'Hannah. Piscine. Chez elle. Demain. Je me suis redressé comme si j'avais pris un décharge électrique. Piscine. Maillot. Torse-nu. Inviter Draco absolument et le forcer à venir s'il refusait. Je n'avais plus du tout envie de mourir. La vie était merveilleuse.

Voilà pourquoi, le dimanche matin, je me suis retrouvé planté devant les grilles de la résidence des Paons, un vieux sac à dos sur l'épaule, à me demander comment entrer. Enfin... la seule solution était d'escalader mais j'avais quand même toutes les chances du monde de me péter une jambe en redescendant, quand bien même j'arriverais en haut. Mais bon... Comme l'avait si bien dit Virgile ; « la fortune sourit aux audacieux ». « Mais pas aux inconscients », aurait ajouté Hermione. Sauf que j'étais seul. Devant cette grille. Dix secondes d'hésitation plus tard, mon sac volait par-dessus pour aller s'écraser de l'autre côté. Et après de longues minutes à regretter de ne pas être plus actif en cours de sport, je me suis moi aussi éclaté sur le sol. Près de mon sac. J'étais passé. Gloire à moi-même. J'ai attendu un peu, histoire de reprendre mon souffle et de vérifier que je ne m'étais rien cassé, puis j'ai été taper à la porte du manoir.

On a fini par m'ouvrir. Draco a croisé les bras en me voyant. Il n'avait pas l'air tellement ravi.

-Hey ! Salut, Dray ! Hannah nous invite chez elle pour se baigner, vu qu'il fait un temps superbe ! Enfin.. Dans les autres quartiers. Tu viens ?

Il a soupiré.

-Les grilles étaient fermées...

-Elles le sont toujours.

-... Tu sais que ça s'appelle de la violation de propriété privée ?

-Yep. Mon père est dans la police.

-...

-Allez, viens.

-Je n'ai pas envie.

-Viens.

-Non.

-S'il te plaît.

-J'ai dit non.

-Steuplai.

-Dégage.

-Teuplaiteuplaiteuplai !

-Tu me les brises.

 _« Ne pas rebondir sur un truc sale. Ne pas rebondir sur un truc sale. »_

-Si tu refuses, le jour où je rencontre ton père, je lui demande ta main.

 _« Bon, le chantage, c'est sale, mais toujours moins que ce que j'avais d'autre en tête. »_

-Tu n'oseras jamais.

-Challenge accepted.

-Tu auras autant honte que moi.

-Tu me sous-estimes.

Il s'est alors passé une main sur le visage. Il avait l'expression d'un perdant.

 _« Je suis trop fort. »_

Quelques instants plus tard, nous étions sur le chemin de la maison d'Hannah.

-Content de voir que je ne t'ai pas refilé ma crève, et merci pour vendredi, ai-je alors déclaré pour relancer la conversation.

-Hm.

Ce qu'on pouvait donc appeler un échec critique. Après avoir atteint le centre-ville, nous avons pris vers l'Est pour rejoindre le quartier de Poufsouffle où les maisons étaient toutes construites sur le même modèle mais où les jardins faisaient toujours cent fois la taille de l'habitation.

-Ce surnom que tu m'as donné, tout à l'heure..., a fini par reprendre mon cher et tendre.

-Dray ?

-Oui, celui-là. Plus jamais ça, a-t-il ordonné.

-Pourquoi ? C'est mignon, non ?

-En aucun cas.

-Sérieux ?

-Bien sûr que non. Regarde-moi ; je suis hilare.

 _« Je ne fais que ça, te regarder. Et cet après-midi, je vais mater. »_

-J'aime bien, ai-je confessé.

-Pardon ?

-Ça. Ton côté sarcastique. J'aime bien.

 _« Je dois quand même avoir une sacrée part de masochiste en moi... »_

-Est-ce que tu peux arrêter de tout prendre à la légère une seconde ?..., a-t-il commencé à se vexer.

-C'est pas le cas, ai-je répliqué.

-Ce n'est pas l'impression que tu donnes.

-Une impression n'est, comme son nom l'indique, qu'une impression. Elle n'est pas forcément le reflet de la réalité. Je prends des tas de choses au sérieux. Mais j'ai pas besoin de tirer la tronche ou d'agresser les gens pour le faire comprendre.

-C'est un reproche ?..., a-t-il semblé s'être senti visé.

-Nope.

-Ça en avait l'air, pourtant. Et ça aurait toutes les raisons de l'être, après ce qui s'est passé jeudi...

-Jeudi ? Ai-je été surpris. Ah, oui ! Ça ! Non, t'inquiète ; tout le monde a le droit d'avoir ses petits moments de faiblesse. T'en fais pas ; c'est cool.

-C'est... cool ? A-t-il répété, incrédule. Tu plaisantes... J'ai été odieux...

-Et alors ? Tu culpabilises et tu veux t'excuser ? L'ai-je interrogé.

Il a paru réfléchir avant de répondre.

-... Je pense... Que ma colère était légitime mais que j'ai été trop loin dans mes propos.

-Donc tu veux t'excuser ? Ai-je déduit.

-... Oui.

-Ok.

-C'est tout ? S'est-il étonné avec une certaine suspicion.

-Bah, oui. Tu t'attendais à quelque chose en particulier ?

-Je ne sais pas... Tu ne trouves pas ça trop facile ? Tu n'as pas envie de t'énerver et de me remettre à ma place ?

-J'aime quand les choses sont simples. Je ne m'énerve jamais. Et tu étais déjà à ta place. J'veux dire. Tu souffres. Je comprends.

-Ma douleur ne m'autorise pas à-...

-Wow, tu réfléchis tellement trop. Déconnecte ton cerveau.

La discussion s'est close là-dessus et nous avons continué notre route en silence. Lorsque nous sommes arrivés chez Hannah, les autres invités étaient déjà là. Derrière la maison, sous des parasols, une table avait été dressée, pleine de bonbons, de gâteaux et de boissons fraîches. Théodore était allongé sur un bain de soleil, à l'ombre d'un mur, en maillot et t-shirt, s'étant prudemment éloigné de la piscine pour lire. Hermione était sur un autre transat un peu plus loin, complètement au soleil, dans un maillot de bain une pièce mais non moins sexy, des lunettes noires sur le nez. Les autres étaient dans l'eau pour la plupart. Je m'étais tourné vers Draco pour lui dire où aller se changer quand il y a eu un bruit de casse assaisonné des mélodieux beuglements au timbre masculin.

-AH BORDEL DE MERDE DE PUTAIN DE TA MÈRE LA CHIENNE EN SLIP !

Puis l'accent irlandais s'est fait trop important pour que qui que ce soit y comprenne un traître mot. Dean est sorti du bassin et s'est séché un minimum avant de rentrer dans la maison pour voler au secours de Seamus, vite rejoint par Hannah, quoiqu'elle devait pour sa part plus y aller pour se lamenter sur l'état de son vase que sur celui de petit orteil de son camarade de classe. Mais je compatissais. Les pieds de table n'étaient jamais au bon endroit, et c'était fou comme ça pouvait faire mal... J'ai finalement enfin indiqué à Draco le cabanon au fond du jardin pour qu'il puisse se mettre en maillot et ai patiemment attendu qu'il ressorte, prêt à endiguer toute hémorragie nasale. Sauf que ce dégonflé avait fait comme Théo... Il avait gardé son haut.

 _« Ma tristesse est immense... »_

J'ai entendu quelqu'un pouffer. C'était mon ex. Caché derrière son livre. Il se foutait de ma gueule.

 _« Toi... Je te jette au bouillon avant la fin de la journée. Crois-moi. »_

 **[... ... ...]**

 **Note de l'auteur : Désolée, j'ai mis un peu de temps avant d'écrire et poster ce chapitre parce que je bossais sur une nouvelle fanfic sur un autre fandom, mais ne vous en faites pas ; je suis toujours là, avec plein d'idées et de trucs à dire ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura autant plu que les autres ! On se retrouve au prochain épisode, sous la narration de notre petit Dray !**


	14. Chapitre XIII

**Chapitre XIII**

J'avais décidé d'aller m'asseoir près de Théodore, ayant moi-même emmené quelques livres pour m'occuper. J'avais pour cela récupéré une chaise paraissant un minimum confortable (ce qui n'était pas vraiment le propre des sièges de jardin) et m'y étais installé, toutefois un peu plus dans la lumière que Théodore. Alors que j'avais déjà parcouru quelques pages, il a pris la parole d'un ton nonchalant.

-Tu ne devais pas te sentir si mal que ça, il y a deux jours, contrairement à ce que tu as pu me dire…

Je me suis raidi sans rien répondre. J'ai jeté un regard vers lui mais il n'avait pas décollé les yeux de son bouquin.

-Parce que, a-t-il ajouté, étrangement, quand je suis passé comme prévu après les cours, je t'ai vu à la fenêtre de la chambre d'Harry fermer les rideaux.

-Tu aurais pu sonner ; il ne fallait pas te priver pour moi, ai-je calmement rétorqué.

-A quoi bon ? La porte n'était pas fermée à clé. Vous avez dû oublier après ton arrivée.

-Je ne t'ai ni vu ni entendu...

-Je sais être très discret, quand je veux. Je suis rentré pour voir si aucun de vous d'eux n'avait besoin de quoi que ce soit mais, de toute évidence, tu te débrouillais très bien tout seul. Donc je suis parti.

 _ _«_ Ce n'est pas possible… Ce type se moque de moi ! ___»__

-… Tu l'as fait exprès, hein ?

-Quoi donc ?

-M'inquiéter à son sujet. Pour que j'y aille.

-Allons bon. Quelle idée. Pourquoi aurais-je envoyé une personne que je connais à peine prendre soin de mon ex ?

-Parce que c'est ton ex, justement. J'imagine que tout le monde doit aimer faire ce genre de farce douteuse à quelqu'un avec qui il est sorti.

-Hm, non. Harry est la plus adorable personne que je connaisse, avec Luna. Il faudrait ne pas avoir de cœur pour vouloir lui faire du mal. En plus, te concernant, c'était plus lui faire une fleur qu'autre chose.

Bien… Théodore était donc parfaitement au courant des sentiments d'Harry pour moi. Mais bon, c'était l'ex petit-copain alors il devait avoir un certain flair de ce côté.

-S'il est si merveilleux que ça, pourquoi la rupture ? L'ai-je questionné. Lui semble toujours beaucoup t'apprécier…

-Je suis simplement tombé amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre et il a eu la bonté de ne pas jurer ma perte pour ça. Tu n'as pas relevé cette histoire de fleur ; dois-je en conclure que tu as percé le « secret » ?

Dire qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps je pensais pouvoir faire de lui un ami, mais en réalité… C'était une commère de l'ombre.

-… Combien d'autres personnes savent ?

-Actuellement toutes celles ici présentes, mais avec des bavards comme les Crivey, les Patil, Lavande ou Marietta… D'ici une semaine, ce sera toute l'école, et d'ici un mois toute la ville.

-Que-… Quoi ?…, m'en suis-je presque étranglé.

-Bienvenue à Pré-au-Lard, chéri.

Et il a tourné sa page. Ce petit con lisait en même temps qu'il me parlait. Et… Et…

 _« Non mais pincez-moi je rêve ! »_

Il ne faisait pas _que_ lire et me parler ; il jetait aussi de fréquents coups d'œil dans la direction… du type avec la phobie des trois. Bien, une chose était sûre ; Théodore avait vraiment des goûts particuliers. Entre un mec aux peurs incompréhensibles et un autre dont les cheveux étaient tellement longs qu'il pouvait s'asseoir dessus… D'ailleurs, à ce propos…

-Pourquoi ne les coupe-t-il pas ?

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de préciser ma question que mon interlocuteur y répondait déjà justement, comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées. Ou peut-être parce que le seul « il » à avoir les cheveux si longs qu'ils mériteraient d'être raccourcis était Harry.

-Parce que Luna lui a dit de les laisser pousser.

-Et alors ? Si elle lui disait de se jeter d'un pont, il le ferait ? Ai-je grogné.

-Possible.

 _« … Qu'on me sorte de cet enfer, par pitié. »_

J'allais protester quand la voix de ma déléguée a retenti.

-Hermiiiooone~ ! Je peux me coucher sur toi ?

J'ai regardé dans la direction de ma camarade de classe qui se tenait bien droite à côté du transat de la métisse. Cette dernière trancha d'une voix somnolente ;

-Non.

-Et si je t'offre un massage ? Je te rappelle que ma mère est esthéticienne et qu'elle m'apprend des trucs…

Hermione a donc complètement couché son dossier et s'est tournée sur le ventre. Pansy jubilait, et avant de se mettre à l'ouvrage, à cheval sur l'autre fille, elle a fait un doigt d'honneur à un rouquin indigné. D'accord… Harry avait des vues sur moi, Théodore sur Blaise, tandis que Pansy et Ronald se battaient pour Hermione. Clairement, Seamus et Dean sortaient ensemble. Eh bien, puisque j'étais lancé là-dessus… J'ai posé mon livre, sorti un carnet et un crayon, et commencé mon enquête. Après environ une heure d'observation, Harry s'est approché de moi. Il a juste pris la peine d'essorer ses cheveux avant de passer derrière moi et de se pencher. Je n'ai pas caché ce que je faisais, ce qui aurait été une manière efficace d'avoir l'air encore plus louche.

-Bien joué, a-t-il commenté.

En plus des autres « relations » trouvées plus tôt, j'avais rajouté le couple de Blaise et Daphné ainsi que celui de Vincent et Hannah. Facile avec eux ; tout comme pour Seamus et Dean, ils étaient ceux que l'on pouvait voir se tenir la main et échanger des baisers. J'avais aussi remarqué que Lavande traquait Ronald.

-Tu peux mettre que Luna est mon ex. Que Gregory est celui de Pansy, et qu'il l'aime toujours. Que les jumelles Patil tournent pas mal autour de Neville mais sans s'être déclaré la guerre comme ont pu le faire Ron et Pansy. Et que t'as fait craquer Cho.

 _« Mais c'est les feux de l'amour dans cette foutue école... »_

J'ai quand même noté les nouvelles informations avant de plus ou moins grommeler ;

-Tu dois être de ce genre insupportable de personnes qui spoil les séries.

 _« Et qui se mêlent constamment d'autre chose que de leurs oignons, mais ça, je l'avais compris depuis un moment... »_

-Allez, du vent monsieur le concierge.

-Sois pas vilain. C'est pas bien d'être méchant.

-Mais moi je suis un bad boy, tu vois ? Le genre de fréquentations qu'il ne faut pas avoir.

-J'aime les bad boys.

-Tu aimes tout le monde, Harry. Tu n'es pas une référence, est alors intervenu Théodore.

-Non, c'est pas vrai, s'est défendue mère Teresa. Mes oncles et tantes me sortent par les yeux.

-Tes oncles et tantes sont des ordures devant lesquelles Hitler aurait pâli. Eux non plus ne sont pas des références. Au fait, comment va Duddy ?

-Bah… Il s'améliore, ces derniers temps. Genre, en début de semaine, il m'a souhaité mon anniversaire.

-Mais c'est en Juillet…

-Comme on dit, c'est l'intention qui compte.

-Tu es beaucoup trop généreux pour ton propre bien.

-Peut-être, mais c'est pas grave ; j'ai Luna pour me protéger.

Et il a tiré à lui la blonde littéraire qui, tout aussi mouillée que lui, venait grappiller des biscuits. Il l'a serrée dans ses bras.

-Pas vrai, ma Luna, que tu me protèges ?

-Il faut retenir sa respiration lorsque l'on met la tête sous l'eau, a-t-elle approuvé.

Au lieu de trouver ça pathétique, je me suis surpris à penser qu'Harry aurait été fichu d'oublier et qu'il avait de fait bien besoin de ce genre de conseil de Captain Obvious…

 _« Tout bien réfléchi… C'est pathétique quand même. »_

 **[... ... ...]**

 **Note de l'auteur : Sur les conseils d'Alsco-chan, je vais développer ici ce que je disais dans ma note au chapitre précédent et faire un peu ma pub. Ma nouvelle fanfic est postée sur le fandom des Winx ; c'est un AU, genderbend, avec du drama. Donc n'hésitez pas à aller voir, je vous y accueillerai à bras ouverts ! Sinon, fermons cette parenthèse et revenons à nos moutons par le biais d'un superbe pléonasme… alors, ce chapitre ?**


	15. Chapitre XIV

**Chapitre XIV**

En ce lundi matin, j'étais de bonne humeur. Déjà, la veille, j'étais parvenu à me venger de Théodore comme je me l'étais promis en le balançant dans la piscine après avoir évidemment attendu qu'il se soit rhabillé pour rentrer chez lui. Dans ma grande bonté, j'avais demandé à Luna de sauver le reste de ses affaires en lui dérobant discrètement son sac pendant qu'il se changeait. J'avais raccompagné Draco chez lui et nous nous étions quittés en relativement bons termes. Et il se trouvait que le lundi était le jour des clubs. Bon tout n'était pas rose ; c'était aussi celui où Luna, comme elle disait, « n'avait pas cours », ce qui se traduisait plus exactement par une dispense de venir ce jour-là. Pourquoi ? J'avais appelé ça « Les mystères des Lovegood, par Xenophilius, père de Sainte Luna ». Honnêtement, il y avait parfois des choses qu'il ne fallait pas chercher à comprendre, et ceci en faisait partie.

Enfin, Luna venait quand même à Poudlard pour honorer les deux heures de club. J'attendais donc toujours avec impatience que sonne la cloche annonçant la fin des cours pour courir à la salle de musique mettre en place les instruments nécessaires, avec l'aide de Parvati et Ginny. Luna arrivait souvent peu de temps après et chacun testait son instrument, (ou s'échauffait la voix concernant ma Luna). Pansy avait toujours une vingtaine de minutes de retard, à cause de sa vice-présidence, et quand elle débarquait enfin, nous pouvions alors commencer à répéter. Bien sûr, nous n'étions pas que cinq dans le club de musique ; il y avait une dizaine d'autres élèves mais ils formaient une chorale et n'avaient donc pas besoin d'une salle précise pour se réunir.

Les quatre filles et moi formions l'unique groupe de musique de la ville et nous produisions pratiquement à chaque célébration. Luna était au chant, Pansy aux instruments classiques tels que la harpe ou le violon, Parvati à la basse, Ginny à la guitare, et moi à la batterie. Nous avions notre petit succès, et c'était plutôt cool. C'était nous qui devions animer le bal de fin d'études, d'ici quelques semaines, et malheureusement, avec l'internat de Ginny, nous n'avions que deux pauvres heures tous les sept jours pour s'entraîner, sans compter que nous n'avions pas tous nos propres instruments. Alors nous nous efforcions de ne pas perdre une minute et de déborder autant que nous le pouvions (en général jusqu'à ce que le concierge nous vire) de la plage horaire officielle.

Mais bon, pour le moment, il était huit heures et j'avais un créneau double de philo avec « La Chouette » ainsi qu'un autre de LV2 espagnol avec madame Chourave. Puis manger. Puis créneau double de LV1 français, puis une heure d'histoire-géo, puis une heure de LV1 approfondie. Alors que j'approchais de la salle de classe au pied de laquelle les autres L poirotaient, je me suis soudainement rappelé que j'avais certainement bien mieux à faire qu'entrer dans cette prison et ai tourné les talons. Je n'avais pas fait deux pas qu'on m'a agrippé par le col et tiré sans attendre mon consentement vers l'échelle menant à la salle. « La Chouette » venait de passer la tête à travers la trappe pour nous autoriser l'accès à son antre et Hermione avait réagi au quart de tour en me chopant au vol.

Quatre heures plus tard, j'étais affalé sur mon plateau repas, vidé de mon énergie comme si un Nosferalto m'avait pris pour cible. Puis Draco est apparu dans mon champ de vision. Et il était avec Pansy. Or Pansy était irrémédiablement attirée par Hermione. Et j'étais avec Hermione.

 _« Jackpot. »_

Une fois mon groupe de L et le sien de ES attablés ensemble, j'ai plongé mon regard dans celui de Draco.

-Eh, c'est quoi ta LV1 ?

-Français.

-Et ta LV2 ?

-Allemand. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?…

Il avait froncé les sourcils et attendait visiblement de savoir quelle mauvaise idée mal dissimulée je pouvais avoir derrière la tête. Je lui ai souri, le menton dans les mains.

-Rien… Juste te dire que… Tu padre es un ladrón. Tomó todas las estrellas del cielo para ponerlas en tus ojos.

-Au nom de tous les germanistes, qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? A demandé Daphné.

\- « Ton père est un voleur. Il a pris toutes les étoiles du ciel pour les mettre dans tes yeux. », a traduit Dean. Oui, c'est mauvais.

Mais mon accent était à tomber par terre ; ça, personne ne pouvait me l'ôter. Sauf que mon Apollon m'a renvoyé aussitôt ;

-Y el tuyo es un egoísta. Se negó a darte un cerebro. En serio, vuelve a seducir a colegialas.

-Et là ? A encore appelé à l'aide Daphné

\- « Et le tien est un égoïste. Il a refusé de te donner un cerveau. Sérieusement, retourne draguer des collégiennes. », l'a une nouvelle fois sauvée Dean. Oui, c'est dur.

-Mais tu m'as dit que-…, ai-je commencé à m'indigner, mais l'amour de ma vie m'a coupé.

-Je fais aussi LV3 espagnol.

 _« … Pourquoi. Tu ne te laisses pas. Impressionner. S'il te plaît... »_

Pansy a pris une voix grave pour m'enfoncer d'un ;

-Game over.

 _« Note à moi-même ; changer de potes au plus vite. »_

Heureusement, les S étaient là (sauf Neville, externe), pour se montrer encore plus démoralisés que moi.

-Dire que ce sera la dernière dissection…, s'est plaint Blaise.

-Nous ne le verrons plus pleurer…, a poursuivi Padma, elle aussi désespérée, sa sœur affichant une mine de circonstance tandis que Daphné expliquait ce qui se passait à mon futur mari.

-C'est notre professeur de sciences et vie de la Terre, Rubeus Hagrid, un véritable colosse. Chaque fois qu'il nous annonce une dissection à venir, il fond en larmes et passe tout le cours à pleurer. Il se fait toujours porter pâle et remplacer le jour J. Aujourd'hui, il nous a fait noter la date de la dernière dissection de l'année. Ce prof, c'est un peu la mascotte de notre filière, alors on est tous tristes à l'idée de ne plus jamais pouvoir rire de sa petite faiblesse.

Le sadisme des S… un délice. Et c'est sur ces bonnes paroles que le repas a continué, Draco m'ignorant, les S déprimant. Mais, ce soir, il y avait club. Donc tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Jusqu'à ce que Vincent dise ;

-C'est aujourd'hui que l'on reçoit le bulletin du troisième trimestre, non ?

Tous ceux avec des notes moyennes se sont pris la tête entre les mains. Pour ma part, j'ai de nouveau laissé mon front aller violemment percuter la table. J'étais fini. Mon père ne verrait pas son exemplaire avant son retour tardif à la maison, mais ma mère en recevait un chez elle. Lorsque Severus serait rentré, elle laisserait Stiles à sa surveillance et débarquerait chez mon père où elle m'attendrait de pied ferme pour m'épingler au mur et peut-être même me trancher un ou deux membres. J'allais vivre mes dernières heures ligoté à une chaise, avec ma mère campée devant, brandissant mon relevé de notes comme un juge des enfers brandirait son marteau.

-Je suis mort…

-Flippe pas, vieux. Depuis le temps que t'es un cancre, si Lily avait dû t'envoyer six pieds sous terre, tu ne serais déjà plus là, a tenté de me réconforter Ron alors que lui-même était un peu pâle.

-Les autres fois, elle avait l'espoir que je redresse la barre à un moment… Mais là, c'est terminé ; la prochaine étape, c'est le bac.

-Allons, t'as toujours réussi à passer en classe supérieure !

-Parce que Severus poussait le conseil à m'ouvrir les portes… Et qu'il me prenait en cours intensifs de rattrapage avant les exams importants type brevet et épreuves anticipées de bac. Là, ma mère va me coller entre ses pattes jusqu'à ce que j'aie passé toutes mes épreuves, puis me priver de sortie jusqu'aux résultats. Dès que l'année de term sera achevée, je n'aurai plus le droit de voir la lumière du jour.

-Et en toute sincérité, s'est immiscée Hermione en versant du sucre dans son yaourt, tu ne crois pas l'avoir un peu cherché ?

-Pas maintenant, Hermione…, l'ai-je suppliée.

Elle allait cependant embrayer quand Ron s'est levé d'un bond.

-PUTAIN PANSY TU ME FATIGUES !

Je n'avais même pas besoin de regarder pour savoir que sa rivale était _encore_ parvenue à planter le manche de sa cuillère dans la compote de son concurrent. Pansy riait comme une baleine. J'ai profité de l'inattention de Ron pour lui ravir son pain, manger la mie, et lui rendre une carcasse vide.

 **[... ... ...]**

 **Note de l'auteur : Pour ce qui est de la drague en langue étrangère ; c'est une demande d'Alsco-chan. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir la caser avec ces deux-là (la demande indiquait que Draco devait n'y rien comprendre, si mes souvenirs sont bons), mais je pense que, tourné ainsi, c'est tout aussi bien. Spéciaux baisers empoisonnés à tous les trolls qui plantent les manches dans les desserts ; vous irez en enfer pour ça.**


	16. Chapitre XV

**Chapitre XV**

Qu'on ne me demande pas pourquoi j'avais accepté ; je n'aurais pas su répondre. Le fait était qu'alors que la petite aiguille était plantée sur le quatre de ma montre et que la grande se rapprochait dangereusement du six, j'étais là, avec Harry, à attendre devant les portes de l'école de son frère. Nous étions mardi, et l'après-midi, ma classe ainsi que la sienne avaient le même programme, c'est-à-dire quatre heures de devoir surveillé. Cependant, le troisième trimestre étant clos, les professeurs ne faisaient plus passer d'évaluation et aucun enseignant n'avait décidé, soit par manque de temps, soit par manque d'envie, de faire des heures supp' en faisant rester les élèves pour des cours bonus.

J'étais donc sorti de Poudlard, était rentré chez moi pour manger, puis était parti pour le cimetière. Et j'y avais trouvé Harry. En tailleur devant la tombe de ma mère, ayant déjà changé les fleurs. Contrairement à la dernière fois, il était silencieux. S'il s'était fait incendier par sa mère comme il l'imaginait la veille, probablement était-il d'une humeur un peu maussade. Je m'étais accroupi près de lui et avais déposé les fleurs que j'avais achetées en venant. J'avais envisagé de repartir aussi sec, puisqu'il ne semblait pas vouloir bouger, mais finalement, je lui avais plus ou moins « demandé » de me laisser seul avec _ma_ mère. Ce à quoi il avait insolemment répondu qu'il avait réussi à se caler pile poil pour que les graviers ne lui fassent pas mal, que le soleil lui tombait dessus juste ce qu'il fallait, et qu'il ne comptait donc pas remuer d'un pouce.

Je m'apprêtais à le remettre à sa place quand il s'était levé en me disant qu'il plaisantait, qu'il m'attendrait plus loin. Et effectivement, quand j'avais quitté la tombe, je l'avais retrouvé allongé sur un banc, yeux fermés, bouche légèrement entrouverte. Il s'était endormi. Paisiblement. Dans un _cimetière_. Je l'avais réveillé en le secouant. Parce qu'on ne dormait pas dans un bon Dieu de cimetière quand on était un minimum saint d'esprit. Et il s'était trouvé qu'après ça, nous avions fini par passer l'après-midi entier ensemble, jusqu'à ce qu'il m'annonce qu'il allait chercher son frère (le petit con qui m'avait pris en grippe parce que j'avais refusé de jouer les larbins).

Mais Harry m'avait proposé de venir avec lui, et j'avais accepté. Bêtement. Sans raison précise. Sauf peut-être, à bien y réfléchir, que je culpabilisais encore pour la manière dont je l'avais traité. Certainement parce que, comme avait pu le soutenir Théodore ; « Harry est la plus adorable personne que je connaisse, avec Luna. » Je n'aurais pas été jusqu'à le qualifier d'adorable, mais il était indéniable qu'il était d'une extrême générosité. Il était stupide, mais gentil. Ce qui était terriblement énervant. Même s'il donnait mille raisons de vouloir lui refaire le portrait ou de le fuir à toutes jambes, comme il n'agissait jamais par volonté de faire souffrir, il était impossible d'en rester éloigné trop longtemps. C'était… très perturbant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'est-il enquis, adossé au mur de l'école.

-Comment ? Ai-je riposté, sans comprendre.

-Bah tu me fixes depuis tout à l'heure. Tu clignes à peine des yeux. C'est flippant.

-Je ne te fixe pas, ai-je nié par automatisme.

-Carrément que si.

-Pas du tout.

-Je te jure.

-Que n-…

Je n'ai pas pu achever ma phrase. A seize heures trente tapantes, les portes de l'école se sont ouvertes et Stiles s'est précipité en sanglotant à l'extérieur, se faisant rattraper en un battement de cils par Harry. En trois quarts de seconde, il s'est retrouvé avec le sac de son petit frère sur le dos, et ledit petit frère dans les bras, s'éloignant à grands pas du troupeau de parents. Je l'ai rapidement rejoint.

-Eh, Stiles… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?… Chut… Calme-toi… Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas… Stiles… Parle-moi…

Il s'est alors arrêté pour me regarder.

-Draco, il doit y avoir des mouchoirs dans son sac. Tu peux m'en passer un, s'il te plaît ?

J'ai obtempéré, fouillant dans le cartable du gamin pour tendre ce qu'on me demandait. Il a déplié le carré de papier blanc, essuyé les larmes puis le nez du petit avant de se laver les mains avec de la solution anti-bactérienne. Pendant un moment, il a câliné, bercé son frère jusqu'à ce que ce dernier daigne enfin expliquer ce qui s'était passé…

-C'est Derek ! Il… Il a dit que t'étais malade, et que t'allais mourir ! Parce que… Parce que… T'aimes les garçons ! Et c'est pour ça que t'es puni !

 _« Oh, putain. »_

Harry s'est brusquement décoloré, bouche bée. Je compatissais à son désarroi. Comment expliquer à un enfant de cet âge toute la difficulté d'être gay et l'homophobie contre laquelle il fallait trop souvent lutter ? Comment lui expliquer une chose pareille tout en lui faisant comprendre qu'il ne devait pas en vouloir à son ami, trop jeune pour saisir lui-même l'impact de ses paroles ? Comment, étant adolescent, prendre la responsabilité d'expliquer à un enfant un sujet que les adultes fuyaient, craignant on ne savait trop quoi d'absurde ? Parce qu'il fallait admettre que les parents avaient l'incroyable conviction qu'il y avait une « limite d'âge » pour parler orientation sexuelle. Et pas seulement les parents, en fait.

-Harry ?…, l'a appelé son frère en reniflant.

-Je… Quoi ? N-non… Non, c'est pas… C'est… compliqué, tu sais ? Et-…

 _« Et ta gueule, oui ! »_

J'ai posé ma main sur l'épaule de Stile pour attirer son attention.

-C'est pas compliqué du tout. Ton frère, il est en parfaite santé. Tomber amoureux d'une fille ou d'un garçon, qui que l'on soit, ça n'a strictement aucune importance. Ce qui compte, c'est d'être heureux et de rendre l'autre heureux aussi. Tu trouves ça grave, toi ? Tu trouves que ça mérite une punition ?

Le gamin a secoué négativement la tête avant de me regarder à nouveau.

-Mais alors pourquoi Derek a dit que-… ?

-Ton Derek, il t'a raconté n'importe quoi, l'ai-je interrompu. Il ne sait pas de quoi il parle. Il n'a fait que répéter ce qu'il a dû entendre ailleurs. Et ce n'est pas bien de répéter des choses, de partager des idées quand on n'a aucune preuve de ce qu'on avance.

-Mais… Mais Harry a été malade, la semaine dernière !

-Ça n'avait rien à voir. Réfléchis. Ta maman aussi elle l'a été ; elle a eu exactement la même chose. Pourtant, c'est une fille qui aime un garçon. Pourquoi elle aurait été punie aussi ? Et pourquoi pas plus tôt ? Ça n'a pas de sens.

-Donc…, a fait le petit en tirant sur le t-shirt de son frère pour sécher ses nouvelles larmes avec. Harry va pas mourir ?

-Non. Et Théodore non plus. Ni tous les garçons qui aiment des garçons. Ni toutes les filles qui aiment des filles. Tout va bien.

-Tout va bien ?

-Ouais. C'est cool, hein ?

Il a acquiescé frénétiquement et a éclaté de rire en passant les bras autour du cou de son frère. Puis il m'a dit ;

-T'es pas aussi méchant que j'le croyais. T'as le droit d'être ami avec Harry. Mais juste son ami, d'accord ? Parce que c'est _mon_ frère !

 _« Si tu crois que j'ai besoin de ton autorisation pour quoi que ce soit, sale gosse... »_

Mais j'ai simplement lâché un vague grognement d'assentiment. Après ça, Harry n'a plus dit un mot jusqu'à son retour chez sa mère. Alors que Stiles filait dans la cuisine en appelant sa génitrice pour qu'elle lui serve de quoi s'empiffrer, Harry s'est tourné vers moi, l'air toujours un peu hagard puis m'a serré contre lui.

 _« Arrière, despote ! »_

-L'étreinte n'est pas… nécessaire, ai-je indiqué.

-Merci…, a-t-il soufflé.

-Ah. Fantastique. De rien. De l'air.

-Une minute. S'il te plaît.

-Non. Recule. Dépêche avant que ton frère ne revienne et ne m'accuse de vouloir t'enlever pour t'enfermer dans une grotte gardée par un dragon.

-…

-Sans rire. Les démonstrations intempestives d'affection ne sont pas ma tasse de thé.

-Moi non plus. Je ne supporte pas qu'on me touche.

-Ah oui ? Tu m'excuseras si, là maintenant, j'ai un gros doute.

-Avec ma famille et les autres littéraires, c'est différent.

-Sauf que je ne suis ni l'un ni l'autre.

-Tu sais ce que tu es.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne suis pas intéressé.

-Je suis patient.

-Et borné.

-Un peu.

-Beaucoup.

-Passionnément.

-La ferme.

Il s'est enfin écarté. Il avait retrouvé des couleurs.

-Je te raccompagne chez toi ? M'a-t-il interrogé.

-Même si je te dis non, tu vas le faire quand même, alors…

Il m'a souri. C'était un joli sourire.

 **[... ... ...]**

 **Note de l'auteur : Suis-je parvenue à heurter quelques feels ? Si tel est le cas, vous m'en voyez ravie ! :3**


	17. Chapitre XVI

**Chapitre XVI**

Un week-end sur deux, je dormais chez ma mère et mon beau-père. J'avais le droit à ma propre chambre, à mon intimité, mais mon petit frère n'en avait strictement rien à carrer et me collait donc aux bask' jour et nuit. Bon, c'était adorable à mourir de l'avoir contre moi comme une peluche pour en quelque sorte veiller sur mon sommeil, mais des fois, il avait tendance à se vautrer sur moi et à coincer les boutons de son pyjama dans mes cheveux, ce qui était… plutôt douloureux. Et tout cas, la nuit de ce vendredi, j'ai été réveillé par un bruit de cascade. Non, mais… sans déconner. J'avais l'impression d'être au pied des chutes du Niagara. Complètement dans le cirage, j'avais eu du mal à réaliser que j'étais bien chez moi, dans mon lit, avec mon frère sur mon ventre.

Un coup d'œil à mon portable m'a permis de savoir que, à deux heures du matin, je pouvais déjà me dire que l'on était samedi… et que ma fin de semaine commençait d'une étrange manière. Je me suis redressé et ai déposé Stiles qui avait hérité d'un sommeil imperturbable. Sans exagérer. A moins de le secouer comme un prunier, il était impossible de lui faire ouvrir les yeux si son organisme en avait décidé autrement. Bref. Je me suis levé et me suis mis à chercher la source de ce ramdam improbable. J'avançais dans le couloir quand j'ai soudainement mis les pieds dans quelque chose de liquide et de froid.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? Me suis-je interrogé dans un chuchotement avant de chercher à tâtons l'interrupteur parce que j'avais été trop con pour prendre mon portable avec moi.

Une fois la lumière allumée et mes yeux accoutumés au soudain éclairage… J'ai pu noter que je marchais dans deux bons centimètres d'eau, et que ça empirait jusqu'à la salle de bain dont les portes du placard sous l'évier crachaient de l'eau par tous les interstices. J'ai ouvert. Des trombes d'eau se sont déversées à mes pieds, les piles de serviettes propres engorgées s'effondrant sur le sol. Un regard à la tuyauterie et…

 _« Réveille ta mère, mon petit Harry. Réveille ta mère. »_

J'ai quand même fait le tour des autres pièces. Le parquet en bois de la chambre de mon frère gondolait. Celui de la chambre de ma mère aussi. J'ai avancé vers elle en me demandant comment elle faisait pour ne rien entendre alors qu'elle était beaucoup plus proche que moi de la cascade qui faisait un bruit de tonnerre. J'ai posé une main sur son bras et commencé à la secouer.

-'Man. Eh, oh… 'Man…

-Hhhmn… Quoi ?…, a-t-elle demandé, entre le gémissement et le grognement. Arrête. Cours après la vache suspendue à un fil.

 _« C'est dans ces moments que je t'aime le plus, maman. »_

Aaah, les douces répliques pleines de sens de ma mère lorsqu'on essayait de l'arracher à son oreiller. J'en avais tout un carnet et cette nouvelle pépite y figurerait bientôt. Je m'étais toujours dit que ma mère aurait fait un hilarant PNJ. M'enfin. Je l'ai secouée un peu plus fort.

-Maman, sérieux, t'entends pas ?

-Quoi ?…

-Faut couper l'eau. A la source.

-De quoi tu parles, enfin ?…

-De l'inondation.

-Où ça ?…

-Chez nous. Là. Maintenant.

Estimant qu'elle commençait à émerger, j'ai allumé sa lampe de chevet et j'ai pointé du doigt le reflet de la lumière dans l'eau sur le sol. Elle s'est redressée comme un diable sortant de sa boîte.

-Oh mon Dieu. Nous sommes inondés.

-Yup.

Elle a rejeté ses draps et a foncé dans le couloir puis la salle de bain. Je l'ai suivie et l'ai vue se mettre à genoux pour… J'en suis resté pantois.

-Tu… essayes d'éponger plusieurs centimètres d'eau avec des serviettes bonnes à être essorées ?

Elle s'est figée et a levé les yeux vers moi.

-Tu as raison. Ça ne sert à rien. Il faut… Il faut…

-Couper l'eau à la source. Deuxième fois.

-Couper l'eau à la source ! S'est-elle écriée. Comment on fait ça ?

-J'sais p-…

-Va chercher Severus ! M'a-t-elle ordonné en reprenant son inutile manège avec les serviettes.

Pas bien réveillée quand même, hein… Je suis retourné dans la chambre et ai secoué mon beau-père un peu plus durement que je ne l'avais fait avec ma mère. Bah, oui. Mon frère tenait bien son lourd sommeil de quelqu'un.

-Sev… Sev… On est inondés et y'a maman qui capte pas que les serviettes sont déjà mouillées. Fais quelque chose. Sev… On a besoin de t-…

 _« Changement de plan. »_

-On est lundi. T'as raté ton réveil.

-Merde ! A-t-il bondi hors du lit avant de finir les deux pieds dans l'eau.

 _« J'aurais dû filmer. Tellement. »_

En ce qui était probablement quelques centièmes de seconde, il a compris ce que j'avais fait, et pourquoi, puis s'est précipité vers le tableau bizarre plein de boutons et de petits interrupteurs dans une autre pièce. Peu après, la cascade s'est tue et il nous a rejoints. On est restés plantés tous les trois à se geler les pieds dans l'eau froide pendant une bonne minute, puis j'ai levé la main.

-Je m'occupe de la chambre de Stiles.

Ainsi, parce que je suis le meilleur grand frère de l'univers, j'ai décidé de passer le reste de ma nuit à chasser l'eau de la chambre de mon rouquin préféré, déplaçant les meubles, soulevant tout ce qui traînait pour sécher à la main tout ce qui pouvait l'être. Puis j'ai aligné les peluches touchées et branché un sèche-cheveux. Quand il se réveillerait, mon petit frère ne trouverait pour tout vestige de cette mésaventure qu'un amusant parquet en vagues et moi avec de magnifiques cernes.

-Ne vous en faites pas, messieurs les naufragés ; je suis un soldat de la Marine, envoyé par sa Majesté rien que pour vous. C'est à peine si votre fourrure frisottera. Je viens vous sauver. Ah, ah. Vile tempête, tu n'auras point la vie de ces honnêtes gens. Je suis Caaaptain Pelucheee !

-Harry ? S'est inquiété Severus, sur le pas de la porte.

J'ai brièvement dirigé le sèche-cheveux vers lui.

-Ne me dérange pas. Je suis en pleine opération super dangereuse dans une mer en furie.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, encore ?…

-Je suis l'Élu.

-Pardon ?…

-Respecte le héros du monde pelucheux.

-… Tu sais qu'il y a des jours où je me pose de sérieuses questions sur ta santé, mon garçon ?

Je lui ai tiré la langue.

-C'est parce que j'ai gardé mon âme d'enfant et que toi t'es vieux.

-J'ai le même âge que tes parents.

-Ouais, mais toi j'ai l'droit de te traiter de vieux parce que le beau-père et le beau-fils ne sont pas censés s'entendre dans l'histoire. Et mon prince charmant viendra me tirer de tes griffes.

Il a haussé un sourcil puis pouffé. Il est venu m'ébouriffer les cheveux puis est reparti aider ma mère.

Vers dix heures, j'étais en tailleur sur le canapé du salon en train de finir mon bol de céréales quand Stiles a débarqué avec son propre petit-déjeuner. Il a démocratiquement changé la chaîne, m'obligeant, comme chaque samedi passé avec lui, à renoncer à mes séries américaines pour regarder l'épisode du Winx Club qui passait à la même heure. Et ensuite, j'aurais droit à Steven Universe, Galactik Football, Angel's Friends et Monster Allergy. Après… C'est vrai que ces cartoons sont plutôt cool, mais bon ; il pourrait quand même requérir mon avis.

-Moi, je suis amoureux de Musa ! A-t-il alors signalé.

-Ah ? Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'elle fait de la musique ! Comme toi !

J'ai frissonné de fierté, toutes mes plumes de paon étalées. Ça c'est mon petit frère.

-Et toi ? T'es pas amoureux d'un des spécialistes ?

-Non, j'ai quelqu'un d'autr-…

Je me suis tu. C'était trop tard. Stiles avait braqué un regard acéré sur moi.

 **[... ... ...]**

 **Note de l'auteur : Je propose de remettre la palme d'or du « grand frère de l'année » à Harry. Il a du mérite, ce petit.**


	18. Chapitre XVII

**Chapitre XVII**

Jusqu'à quel point étais-je poisseux ? Pourquoi, alors que j'avais enfin trouvé le courage de sortir de chez moi de mon plein gré, sans autre but que celui de me promener pour essayer de découvrir un peu cette ville probablement principalement habitée par des échappés d'asile, il avait fallu que je tombe sur lui ? Avec son insupportable frère pour couronner le tout… J'ai envisagé de les ignorer, mais c'était difficile de faire comme si je ne les avais pas vus alors que nous étions actuellement l'un en face de l'autre à nous regarder dans le blanc des yeux.

-Draco, a-t-il stupidement papillonné des yeux.

-Harry…

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, tout seul ?

-Je n'ai pas souvenir de t'avoir dit que ça te concernait.

Stiles a paru scandalisé par ma réplique. Il s'est mis à tirer répétitivement la manche de son aîné, les sourcils froncés, l'air farouche.

-Tu vois ? Il est méchant ! Pourquoi tu le préfères ?!

J'ai toisé le gamin puis me suis adressé à mon prétendant attitré.

-Je croyais qu'il commençait à m'avoir à la bonne… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, encore ?

Harry s'est passé une main dans les cheveux, ramenant en partie ces derniers en arrière et soulevant momentanément sa frange, dévoilant ainsi parfaitement la cicatrice particulière qui ornait son front. Il a ri pour dissimuler vainement son embarras.

-J'ai… peut-être légèrement gaffé au sujet de mes sentiments, m'a-t-il avoué avant de baisser les yeux vers son frère. Et je n'ai pas dit que je le préférais. On peut beaucoup aimer deux personnes en même temps…

-Alors pourquoi maman elle aime plus pareil ton papa et le mien, hein ?! Me mens pas !

 _« Je savais que j'aurais mieux fait de rester chez moi... »_

Mais trêve de lamentations. Alors que le môme tapait certainement, quoique sans le savoir, là où ça faisait mal, j'ai vu une chose que je n'aurais jamais cru trouver dans le regard d'Harry y apparaître. De la tristesse. Étrange de la part d'une personne s'entendant si bien avec son beau-père comme son demi-frère, et étant visiblement aussi proche de l'un comme l'autre de ses parents. Mais puisque qu'il semblait être incapable de faire preuve de la moindre répartie ou verve sur chaque sujet un tantinet sensible quand il avait son frère pour interlocuteur, j'ai choisi d'intervenir.

-Il est l'heure de manger. Tu nous trouves une crêperie, ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là ? L'ai-je invité à rebondir.

Et pas manqué, il a rebondi. Comme si je l'avais demandé en mariage. Ce type était excessif… Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, nous étions dans le centre-ville, à la table du restaurant « Le Chaudron Baveur ». J'ai signalé à Harry que le nom n'était pas extrêmement alléchant ; il m'a fait taire (et pâlir) en m'indiquant que les deux concurrents s'appelaient respectivement « La Tête de Sanglier » et « Le Mangemort ». Une ville de malades… C'était une ville de grands malades…

La commande une fois passée, j'ai croisé les bras sur mon torse, faisant fi du regard noir de la demi-portion.

-Je ne veux même pas savoir ce que tu as fait cette nuit pour avoir l'air aussi fatigué aujourd'hui.

Il a été comme ravi que je pose la question, même à demi-mots et je me suis brièvement demandé s'il était vraiment si simple de le rendre heureux. Mais plutôt que de m'expliquer ce qui s'était passé, il a pris une expression joueuse.

-Tu as peur ?

-Ne prends pas tes rêves pour des réalités, ai-je rétorqué presque violemment.

-Justement, laisse-moi rêver alors.

J'ai soupiré, il m'a souri. C'était la deuxième fois que j'étais confronté à ce sourire précis et ça me sciait déjà les nerfs. Ne pouvait-il pas simplement arrêter de faire ça ? Ne pouvait-il pas cesser d'étirer ses lèvres ainsi ? J'ai détourné les yeux, observant plus attentivement la décoration très ancienne et rustique des lieux.

-D'où vient cette cicatrice, ai-je alors tenté de relancer la conversation parce que le silence entre nous me donnait l'impression d'entendre la colère de Stiles grésiller dans mes oreilles.

-… Est-ce que tu t'intéresses à moi ? S'est enquis Harry sur un ton qui m'a contraint à tourner la tête pour le regarder à nouveau.

Il était comme victime d'une merveilleuse hallucination. Je l'ai aussitôt fait redescendre sur Terre ;

-Non, je passe le temps.

Il ne s'est pas vexé, se contentant de…

 _« Je vais vraiment le frapper. »_

… sourire.

-Aucune idée, m'a-t-il finalement répondu. Chaque fois que j'ai posé la question à mes parents, ils ont détourné le sujet de toutes leurs forces. J'ai décidé d'abandonner.

 _« … Louche. Très louche. »_

-Et tu ne trouves pas ça suspect ? Ça ne t'embête pas de ne pas savoir ?

-Peut-être un peu. Et pas plus que ça.

Je n'ai plus su quoi dire après ça, et les assiettes ont bientôt été apportées. En matière de gourmandises, aucun de nous trois n'avait de personnalité ; nous avions tous une crêpe au nutella devant nous. Certes, j'aimais aussi beaucoup les choses aux fruits, mais si du chocolat était disponible, c'était toujours ce dernier qui passait en priorité. Harry a aidé le gamin à couper sa crêpe et j'ai prétexté d'aller demander à boire pour régler la note, afin d'esquiver la scène que je voyais venir à des kilomètres de l'amoureux transi insistant ardemment pour payer pour moi. A la place, j'aurais donc droit à celle de l'amoureux transi indigné, ce qui serait certainement moins ennuyeux. J'ai tout de même quémandé une carafe d'eau puis suis retourné m'asseoir pour manger tranquillement. Mais à la moitié du plat, j'ai reposé ma fourchette, perdant patience.

-Bon. Écoute-moi bien, le môme. Je déteste que l'on me fixe quand je mange, alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de te concentrer sur ton assiette avant que je n'oublie mon éducation. Tiens-le toi pour dit ; je ne compte pas te voler ton frère. Je n'ai absolument pas pour lui l'intérêt qu'il attend que je lui porte en retour du sien ; je ne suis donc _pas_ un concurrent. Je ne suis pas non plus responsable de l'amour qu'Harry a pour moi ; je n'en veux même pas.

-Tu trouves que l'amour de mon frère c'est pas important ? A reformulé la demi-portion avec des yeux de serpent furieux.

 _« Non mais c'est une plaisanterie... »_

Harry a comme lu dans mes pensées et s'est excusé, embêté.

-Désolé, mais il n'y a pas de bonne réponse. Il trouvera le moyen de te coincer, quoi que tu dises…

J'ai rendu les armes comme lui avait dû le faire depuis très longtemps et Stiles a pu continuer gaiement à m'assassiner du regard. Trois crêpes et une scène d'indignation plus tard, nous étions dehors à marcher sur un trottoir en damier irrégulier plein d'aspérités.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, demain ? M'a interrogé Harry.

-Rien qui nécessite ta présence.

-Allez, on pourrait se voir, non ?

-Tu ne vas pas jouer les baby-sitters ?

-Si mais ça n'empêche pas ! Tu pourrais venir à la maison !

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée…

-Moi non plus, a renchéri le gamin.

-Incroyable, nous sommes d'accord sur un point…, ai-je marmonné.

Harry n'a plus insisté mais il ne faisait aucun effort pour cacher sa déception. Il devait avoir compris que la culpabilité était son plus puissant allié contre moi. Il n'avait en revanche pas encore saisi la nuance ; seule la vraie culpabilité avait de l'influence sur moi. J'étais insensible aux bouilles de chiots battus, et même s'il était, de toute évidence, très doué dans le domaine, ma capacité spéciale surpassait la sienne. Après un bout de route ensemble, nous avons fini par nous séparer, à la plus grande joie du môme. Alors que j'avais tourné le dos au duo, j'ai discrètement regardé derrière moi. Bien sûr, Harry avait eu la même idée. Il m'a souri une nouvelle fois. Ce maudit sourire qui m'a fait frissonner et m'a convaincu d'accélérer le pas pour m'éloigner. Comment faisait-il ? Ce sourire-là, il était différent des autres qu'il pouvait faire. Je n'aurais pu décrire aucun d'entre eux, mais ce que j'aurais pu dire… c'était que celui qui m'énervait, il fallait être honnête, parce qu'il me déstabilisait, c'était celui qui, en étant moins prononcé que les autres, avait ce rien de profondeur en plus. Il me faisait l'effet d'un sol se dérobant sous mes pieds. Et c'était _très_ désagréable.

 **[... ... ...]**

 **Note de l'auteur : Oui, je suis d'accord « Le Mangemort » comme nom de restaurant, c'est de mauvais goût. Toutefois, c'était ça ou les pompes funèbres… Bon, ça aurait toujours été de mauvais goût, mais ç'aurait été cliché par-dessus le marché. Et puis, ç'aurait été difficilement possible scénaristiquement parlant, pour une raison que je ne peux pas dévoiler. Mais, eh, avouez… c'est drôle quand même… Un peu. *silence* D'accord, j'ai compris. Je fais mes valises et je m'en vais très loin.**


	19. Chapitre XVIII

**Chapitre XVIII**

En ce jeudi midi, alors que nous attendions la reprise des cours, j'étais allongé sur le ventre sur un banc du parc de l'école, la tête sur les genoux de Théodore, Luna assise sur moi à me brosser les cheveux. La plupart des autres membres de notre groupe d'amis étaient répartis alentours dans un beau désordre. Tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes quand une Hermione sauvage est apparue, toute échevelée et frémissante d'un stress qui lui transpirait par tous les pores de la peau.

-T'as perdu ton stylo favoris ? A narquoisement fait Blaise.

-Zabini ; ta gueule !

Oh. Un nom de famille et une injure dans la foulée, le tout sorti de la bouche de notre présidente adorée, ce n'était pas bon signe. Elle allait probablement nous annoncer l'apocalypse, ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là.

-Nous sommes à _moins de deux semaines_ du jour J et, _amis indignes_ , vous êtes, de tout Poudlard, les seuls à ne pas m'avoir informée de si, oui ou non, vous êtes certains de pouvoir venir !

On aurait entendu un criquet faire des claquettes.

-Quel « jour J » ? Ai-je demandé, somnolant.

-Le bal de fin d'année, Harry ! M'a-t-elle asséné d'une voix stridente.

-Tu débloques… Il est dans plus d'un mois…, ai-je répliqué en étouffant un bâillement.

Elle m'a fusillé du regard.

-Harry. Je vais. Te tuer.

Et je crois bien, à la poigne que je l'ai vue resserrer sur son sac, qu'elle envisageait vraiment de me le fracasser sur le crâne. Mais elle s'est retenue puis a ajouté ;

-Le bac est dans cinq semaines, mais les cours s'arrêtent à douze heures vendredi, la semaine prochaine. Et le bal a lieu le soir même. Comment est-ce que tu peux oublier ça alors que tu vas monter sur scène ?!

… Ce qui voulait dire que j'avais encore moins de répétitions devant moi que je le croyais. Bon. J'ai haussé les épaules.

 _« Faut parfois savoir y aller à l'instinct. »_

-Et c'est tenue de soirée _obligatoire_ , monsieur je-m'en-foutisme ! Me rappela-t-elle.

-Luna gère, l'ai-je rassurée.

Enfin, « ai-je essayé », plutôt. Parce qu'elle n'a pas tellement eu l'air de se calmer. Elle a balayé notre groupe des yeux et a conclu sa crise d'hystérie sur un ;

-Je veux vos réponses en bonne et due forme mardi matin au plus tard !

Et elle est partie comme elle était venue ; fébrile, en courant. C'est là que j'ai réalisé quelque chose.

-Eh, Draco, l'ai-je appelé alors qu'il était en tailleur par terre, le coude sur un genou, la tête dans la paume de la main, tenant un livre de l'autre.

-Non, a-t-il tranché sans me prêter la moindre autre marque d'attention.

-Je n'ai encore rien dit…

-Occupé.

-Mais…

-Chut.

-T'as une cavalière ?

Il m'a enfin regardé.

-Soyons plus clairs. Non, je n'en ai pas. Si, j'irai seul.

Au moins, il comptait venir ; c'était déjà ça.

-Trouve-toi quelqu'un. C'est trop triste, sinon…, me suis-je quand même obstiné.

-Et ce le serait moins si j'y allais avec toi, c'est ça ?

-Heu… Alors. Techniquement, oui. Mais c'est impossible. J'ai déjà une cavalière.

A l'expression qu'il m'a servie, il ne devait pas s'y attendre. Cependant, j'ignore ce qui l'a le plus choqué entre le fait que je sois accompagné ou qu'il s'agisse d'une fille. J'ai pointé comme je pouvais Luna du doigt.

-Promesse de bac à sable, ai-je expliqué. Mais toi, pourquoi t'irais pas avec Théo ?

-J'y vais seul aussi, s'est alors mêlé à la discussion le susnommé.

-Justement, allez-y seuls à deux ; c'est plus cool.

-Ça ne m'intéresse pas. Et si tu continues à me harceler, je te pousse par terre et je te marche dessus.

J'ai donc baissé les bras et Cho a profité de mon soudain silence pour s'approcher.

-Harry, tu n'as pas oublié pour samedi ?

-Ça dépend… Il s'agit de quoi ?

-Tu as promis à Marietta, Lavande et Hannah de les emmener faire les magasins pour le bal.

-Aaah, ça. Non, c'est bon. T'inquiète.

-Super, merci !

J'ai levé le pouce en l'air avant de laisser mollement retomber ma main. Ron s'est insurgé.

-D'où tu vas faire les boutiques avec des filles, toi ?!

-Moi ? Parce que je suis gay. J'ai donc le droit de voir toutes sortes de choses dont tu ne peux que rêver.

-Mais pourquoi toi spécifiquement ? Théodore a certainement meilleur goût !

 _« Oooh que oui~ ! »_

J'ai reçu un coup sur la tête.

-Aie ! Théo ! Ai-je protesté.

-Je sais à quoi tu as pensé.

-Mais tu-…

-Pervers.

-Tu ne-…

-Obsédé.

-Si j'étais sur le dos, je te tirerais la langue.

-Je tremble d'effroi. Et pour répondre à ta question, Ronald ; Harry va devoir passer des heures à suivre trois filles en shopping, à attendre pendant les essayages, à devoir donner son avis, puis à porter les sacs. Je ne suis pas assez stupide pour accepter de subir ça avec lui.

-Ah d'accord. Vu sous cet angle… Bon courage, Harry.

-N'aie donc pas tant pitié de lui ; après tout, Draco va le soutenir.

-Plaît-il ? A tiqué mon grand amour.

-Gné ? Ai-je poétiquement bugué.

-Hm. Lui aussi va avoir besoin de se trouver une tenue de soirée.

-J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut, merci bien, a opposé mon Apollon.

-Il te faudra être dans le thème, a argumenté mon ex. La tradition de Pré-au-Lard veut que les élèves de dernière année viennent à leur bal de fin de scolarité dans une tenue aux couleurs du blason du quartier où ils habitent. Tu as quelque chose de vert ou d'argenté chez toi ?

Un éloquent silence nous a bien fait comprendre que, non, mon futur mari n'avait pas de quoi éviter une nouvelle escapade avec moi. J'ai intérieurement prié tous les dieux que je connaissais de bénir Théodore. Puis la cloche a retenti. Tout le monde s'est levé. C'était parti pour quatre heures de détresse profonde.

Quand, à dix-sept heures, la dernière sonnerie a annoncé que Poudlard laissait les prisonniers avec le bon CV s'échapper, je ne me suis pas fait prier. Mais en rentrant chez moi, j'ai trouvé la foule féline plus agitée qu'à l'accoutumée. J'ai dégagé les sacs à puces plus ou moins délicatement pour voir ce qu'il en était et ai constaté qu'ils étaient en train de s'acharner sur une chouette blessée. J'ai foncé avec l'oiseau à la clinique vétérinaire la plus proche ; soit chez une française à l'accent prononcé et avec qui j'étais presque sûr qu'Hagrid flirtait.

Deux heures de véto' et une demi-heure d'animalerie plus tard, j'étais de retour chez moi afin d'arranger ma chambre de manière à faire suffisamment de place pour Hedwige et tous les trucs que j'avais dû acheter pour elle. J'ai voulu envoyer un texto avec la photo de ma nouvelle amie à Draco, mais je me suis souvenu que je n'avais pas son numéro. Après une déprime passagère, j'ai attendu que mon père revienne du boulot, à vingt-et-une heures bien tassées, pour lui annoncer les dépenses qu'il avait fallu que je fasse aujourd'hui.

Il a froncé les sourcils et grogné. Il est monté dans ma chambre et s'est planté devant la petite cage en cloche de ma chouette puis est retourné dans la cuisine sans dire quoi que ce soit. Le lendemain, quand je suis revenu des cours, j'ai découvert que mon père s'était débrouillé pour rentrer plus tôt du travail, qu'il avait foutu un bordel phénoménal dans ma chambre (et pourtant c'était dur de faire pire que ma capacité naturelle à mettre le boxon) mais qu'il n'était rien de moins qu'en train de monter tant bien que mal une volière comme celle que j'avais pu voir chez l'amour de ma vie. J'avais gagné.

 **[... ... ...]**

 **Note de l'auteur : Parce que je ne pouvais pas ne pas glisser Hedwige dans cette histoire. Tout le monde aime cette chouette.**


	20. Chapitre XIX

**Chapitre XIX**

Le samedi fatidique était arrivé. Je n'avais eu d'autre choix que d'y aller ; mes quatre camarades connaissaient évidemment mieux la ville que moi et sauraient me conduire là où je serais le plus à même de trouver mon bonheur. Mais, comme je m'y attendais, les filles avaient tenu à être la priorité du jour et j'avais été contraint à les suivre à la trace. Ça avait été pathétiquement fascinant de voir qu'Harry n'éprouvait aucune honte, pas même le plus léger embarras à entrer dans la cabine de l'une ou de l'autre pour l'aider à enfiler tel ou tel vêtement.

A de trop nombreuses reprises, mon opinion avait été requise et j'avais dû aller faire face aux trois filles ; la blonde Hannah, la brune Lavande et la rousse Marietta (blonde vénitienne, disait-elle), pour les observer et y aller de mon petit commentaire. Je ne comprenais pas comment elles pouvaient donner tant d'importance à ma pensée alors qu'elles ne savaient rien de moi. Il avait fallu cinq boutiques et une éternité dans chacune d'elles pour que le trio piaillant soit contenté. Enfin. C'est ce que j'avais cru. Car après les robes, elles avaient décidé de mettre leurs sous-vêtements dans le thème aussi.

Voilà pourquoi j'étais à présent planté devant un magasin dans lequel je refusais catégoriquement d'entrer.

-Tu sors tes piquets de tente ? M'a questionné Harry, sur le pas de la porte.

-Je ne mettrai pas un pied là-dedans, ai-je déclaré.

-Pourquoi ça ? S'est-il étonné en retour.

-C'est de la _lingerie_. Pour _femmes_.

-Eeeeh… donc ? Tu as peur de te faire étrangler par un soutien-gorge ?

-C'est ça. Paye-toi ma tête.

-Tu sais, ils ne sauteront pas de leurs cintres pour te manger.

-Harry ! A alors résonné la voix de Lavande depuis les tréfonds des rayons.

Le sauveur de ces dames m'a jeté un dernier regard perplexe.

-T'es bizarre, m'a-t-il dit, en voyant que j'étais fermement résolu à attendre dehors, avant de voler au secours de sa brune amie.

J'en ai profité pour m'éloigner de quelques mètres de la vitrine. Non mais, _en quoi_ un homme pouvait-il être utile dans un endroit pareil ? Ma mère ne nous avait jamais traînés, ni mon père ni moi, dans ce genre de lieu ! J'ai senti mon moral descendre en chute libre. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était de base bien haut, mais j'étais jusqu'à maintenant d'humeur neutre. Jusqu'à ce que je repense à ma mère… Au fait qu'elle aurait voulu être avec moi pour m'aider à choisir ma tenue pour mon bal de fin d'études… Qu'elle aurait même été comblée de me voir me rendre à un tel rassemblement, de me savoir entouré de personnes de mon âge.

Elle avait toujours respecté ma décision de fuir la populace, mais je savais qu'elle s'inquiétait du fait que je sois constamment enfermé chez nous et que je n'aie pas d'amis. Cela me convenait très bien, mais j'avais eu beau lui assurer que tout allait bien, ça ne l'avait jamais vraiment soulagée. Ce qui se comprenait. Et j'étais surpris de constater que je n'étais pas gêné outre mesure par la présence des autres élèves. Je n'en étais pas ravi pour autant, mais ça ne me rendait pas malade, contrairement à ce que j'avais craint. Certainement était-ce dû à la fantaisie ambiante de cette ville et de ses habitants.

De plus, outre Harry, tous semblaient accepter mon besoin de garder mes distances. Mais le concernant… Il n'était pas… fatiguant. Plus tellement. En fait, il n'était pas aussi lourd que j'en avais déjà eu la sensation ; sûrement parce que je commençais à m'habituer à sa présence. Il était insistant, mais il n'en était pas non plus à me harceler. D'ailleurs, il ne m'avait même pas demandé mon numéro. D'un autre côté, la réponse qu'il aurait reçue était évidente. Puis mes réflexions m'ont emporté vers ma rencontre avec Lily… Et une vague d'amertume, d'envie et de colère m'a submergé. Harry, lui, aurait la chance d'être étreint par sa mère, de l'entendre le complimenter et lui souhaiter une bonne soirée lorsque viendrait ce « jour J » si important dans la vie d'un adolescent.

Moi, je n'aurais personne. J'y allais pour ma mère, car je savais que c'était ce qu'elle aurait voulu que je fasse, mais il n'y avait aucune autre raison. Ce n'était pas de gaieté de cœur que je m'imaginais dans une salle bondée, assommé par une musique sur laquelle je n'aurais pas eu mon mot à dire. Oui. J'allais le faire pour elle. Obtenir mon bac pour elle. Puis je retournerais à Londres. Je travaillerais dur et j'arriverais à reprendre le manoir où nous vivions avant. Et peut-être… Peut-être…

Je suis brutalement sorti de mes pensées pour essuyer une larme qui m'avait échappé, mais je savais que d'autres l'imiteraient bientôt. Je devais partir. Je trouverais une explication et m'excuserais auprès d'Harry et des filles plus tard. Je me suis rapidement éloigné ; la dernière chose que je voulais était que quelqu'un que je connaissais me surprenne au bord des larmes. Je ne voulais ni interrogatoires ni vaines tentatives de consolation. J'espérais juste qu'Harry n'aurait pas la brillante idée de vouloir s'informer sur ce qui avait pu m'arriver et de débarquer chez moi pour ça.

J'ai marché aussi vite que je le pouvais et une fois de retour aux Paons, j'ai foncé à ma chambre pour enfin pouvoir fondre en larmes en toute quiétude. Assis sur mon matelas, mes jambes à demi repliées contre mon torse, le dos courbé, tête basse ; j'avais les mains sur la nuque et sanglotais lourdement, les yeux écarquillés, l'estomac au bord des lèvres. Les larmes cavalaient tandis que ma gorge nouée ne laissait que de répugnants cris, grognements et gémissements étranglés en sortir. Mon cœur était horriblement serré dans ma poitrine.

J'aurais voulu de la chaleur. _Sa_ chaleur et aucune autre. Ses bras autour de moi. Son corps contre le mien. J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour que ma mère soit toujours là, à mes côtés, pour prendre soin de moi. Pour que mon père cesse d'être cette désolante ombre de lui-même. Pour que notre vie redevienne celle qu'elle était avant. J'avais mal. Et peur de ce qu'allait devenir ce qui restait de ma famille sans elle. Étions-nous seulement en mesure de surmonter sa perte ? L'étais-je ?… Coco s'affolait dans sa cage mais je n'avais même pas la force de me lever et de lui parler.

J'étais atterré d'être si faible ; elle n'aurait pas aimé me voir ainsi. Mais chaque fois que j'étais tombé, elle avait été là pour me relever. Désormais… Désormais… Non ! J'avais dix-sept ans ! J'avais encore besoin de ma mère ! Comment avait-on pu me l'enlever comme ça ? Elle était la seule personne à qui je pouvais me confier ! La seule personne qui me comprenait ! La seule personne qui… C'était ma mère ! Pourquoi me l'avait-on ôtée alors que d'autres avaient toujours la leur ? C'était injuste ! Je voulais qu'on me la rende ! Et tout de suite ! Je voulais-… Je voulais… ma mère…

J'étais épuisé. Je me suis allongé et laborieusement endormi. Je n'ai été réveillé que de longues heures plus tard par des éclats de voix. Intrigué, les yeux gonflés, je suis descendu. Dans le grand salon sur lequel donnait l'entrée principale, mon père était assis sur un fauteuil. Deux femmes lui faisaient face. L'une aux traits durs, avec d'explosifs et longs cheveux noirs, d'une grande beauté, d'un charisme écrasant, et aux vêtements mettant outrageusement en valeur ses formes généreuses. Et une autre lui ressemblant beaucoup mais étant de toute évidence plus douce, plus timidement éplorée. J'avais vu des photos d'elles plus jeunes ; il s'agissait de mes tantes.

-Tu as arraché Narcissa à notre famille ! Tu l'as entraînée loin de notre ville ! Et tu l'as gardée rien que pour toi toutes ces années ! Vociférait Bellatrix, avec d'effrayants gestes de rage. Et tu nous la rends dans un cercueil ?! Sans même nous convier à l'enterrement ?!

Eh bien… Ou mon parrain venait de leur annoncer la nouvelle, comme il m'avait dit qu'il le ferait, ou il la leur avait appris depuis un peu plus longtemps mais qu'elles avaient fini par craquer devant le silence prolongé de mon père. Lui ne cherchait pas à se défendre des accusations qui lui tombaient dessus. Bellatrix poursuivait le déversement de sa rage en flot continu et sur une puissance vocale allant crescendo. Andromeda pleurait avec une certaine discrétion, un peu plus en retrait. Aucun d'eux ne m'avait remarqué. Je ne disais rien, assistant, impuissant, à la lapidation verbale de mon père. Je pensais qu'il allait continuer à s'écraser mais… J'ai vu ses mains se contracter sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil jusqu'à ce que ses phalanges en blanchissent.

-C'était ma sœur ! C'était ma sœur ! Tout est de ta faute, Lucius ! Rugissait toujours Bellatrix.

 _« C'était aussi ma mère. »_

-Et c'était ma femme…, a alors soufflé mon père.

Ce grondement n'augurait rien de bon. J'ai reculé tandis qu'il se levait.

-C'était ma femme, Bellatrix. C'était ma femme, et je l'aimais. De toute mon âme, je l'aimais ! Et elle m'a été volée, au même titre qu'aux Black !

 _« C'était aussi ma mère ! »_

-ET C'ÉTAIT MA MÈRE ! Me suis-je soudainement égosillé sans parvenir à me contrôler.

Ils ont sursauté et se sont tournés vers moi. J'avais recommencé à pleurer.

-Je vous hais ! Je vous hais ! JE VOUS HAIS ! Ai-je hurlé.

Et je suis sorti du manoir en courant, m'enfonçant dans les jardins. Il était si tard que bien que l'on soit fin Mai, il faisait nuit noire. Je me suis assis dans un coin, caché dans l'invasive végétation. J'ai retiré mon portable de ma poche arrière de pantalon. C'était une chance qu'il ne soit pas tombé durant ma course. C'est là que je l'ai vu, ressortant de la pochette du clapet de la coque… le numéro que Luna m'avait donné le jour de notre rencontre. Je devais appeler si j'avais besoin de quoi que ce soit. J'avais pour ça bien rentré le numéro de Severus dans mon répertoire mais… A cet instant, je me disais que j'avais envie d'entendre la voix de Luna. Alors j'ai aligné les chiffres, lancé l'appel, et j'ai attendu.

 **[... ... ...]**

 **Note de l'auteur : Humour ? Humour où es-tu ? Parti si loin de nous les Hommes ! Plus près de toi mon Dieu ! Si vous avez fini sous vos bureaux, enroulés dans vos couvertures, je suis très fière~ !**


	21. Chapitre XX

**Chapitre XX**

Ma main était partie en reconnaissance sous mon oreiller. Il faisait noir. J'étais dans mon lit, sur le ventre, la tête si bien enfoncée dans mon coussin que j'avais même un peu de mal à respirer. Je dormais paisiblement jusqu'à ce que mon portable se mette à vibrer. J'avais émergé dans un sursaut avant de retrouver une consistance de mollusque et de partir à la recherche de ce petit bijoux technologique. Lorsque j'ai mis la main dessus, j'ai tourné la tête pour voir qui était la personne ayant décrété de me faire partager son insomnie et j'ai aussitôt fermé les yeux, l'impression d'avoir la rétine de brûlée. J'ai relevé une paupière lentement pour apercevoir que le numéro qui s'affichait m'était inconnu, et décrocher. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de prononcer un mot ; de lourds sanglots me sont parvenus et une voix déformée que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à reconnaître s'est fait entendre ;

-L-Luna ? S'est-on enquis.

Je me suis redressé en m'appuyant sur l'avant-bras que j'avais de libre. Mon cœur avait manqué un battement.

-Draco ? Ai-je demandé en retour, la formulation des mots rendue difficile par ma bouche pâteuse.

A l'autre bout du fil, il y a eu un hoquet de surprise. Craignant que l'appel soit coupé net, j'ai immédiatement ajouté ;

-C'est Harry. Qu'est-ce que tu as ?…

J'avais les entrailles comme comprimées. Il s'était passé quelque chose. Je le savais. Il s'était volatilisé quand les filles et moi étions encore dans ce magasin et, même venant de lui, ce n'était pas normal. J'aurais dû céder à mon idée première et aller voir chez lui. Au lieu de ça, j'avais choisi de le laisser tranquille… Ce genre de décision ne me ressemblait pas mais je m'étais dit que peut-être ça lui plairait que je lui laisse un peu d'air. J'aurais dû écouter mon instinct plutôt que ma tête. J'avais toujours été mauvais pour réfléchir, et ça n'allait pas miraculeusement changer. Je m'en serais giflé.

-… Je… Je veux p-parler à… à L-Luna…, a essayé d'éluder mon grand amour.

-Tu aurais eu plus de chance que ce soit elle qui réponde si tu n'avais pas fait mon numéro…, ai-je raisonné.

-Mais c'est elle q-qui… Quand… C'est elle qui m-m'a…

Aaah. Elle avait récidivé. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle faisait ce coup de donner mon numéro sans dire à qui il appartenait réellement et, évidemment, lorsque les gens appelaient, ils estimaient bien logiquement que c'était à elle qu'ils allaient s'adresser. J'ai expliqué à mon Apollon le piège dans lequel il était tombé puis suis retourné au principal problème. C'est-à-dire au fait que j'entendais l'amour de ma vie renifler, tousser et pleurer.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-R-rien…

 _« Mais oui. Appelle-moi gland tant que tu y es. »_

-Où est-ce que tu es ?

-Chez m-moi…

-Attends-moi à la grille, alors.

-C-Comment ? S'est-il inquiété, ne devant pas comprendre où je voulais en venir.

-Attends-moi à la grille, ai-je répété. Je viens te chercher.

-Quoi ? N-non ! S'y est-il opposé.

Ayant coincé mon téléphone entre mon épaule et mon oreille, je m'étais déjà levé pour attraper le premier pantalon qui passait par là.

-Ce n'était pas une question, ai-je rétorqué. Je viens te chercher. Avance jusqu'à la grille des Paons. Je fais aussi vite que je peux.

J'ai mis un terme à l'appel et soufflé. A part le nœud dans mes tripes, j'arrivais à garder mon calme et à donner le change. J'étais assez fier de moi. Je n'aurais pas réussi à venir en aide à Draco en paniquant. Je suis sorti de ma chambre et ai rejoint celle de mon père en allumant toutes les lumières sur mon passage. Mes yeux, du fait de mon réveil dorénavant complet, se sont très vite habitués au changement. A peine avais-je allumé la lampe principale de la chambre de mon père qu'il était debout, les globes éclatés, mais prêt à intervenir. La classe de la police.

-Faut que tu m'emmènes aux Paons, ai-je signalé.

Il a fait les yeux ronds en attrapant ses lunettes.

-A cette heure-ci ? M'a-t-il interrogé, après un regard à sa montre.

-Oui.

Mon père, derrière l'air un peu nigaud qu'il pouvait arborer parfois (et dont on disait que j'avais hérité), était loin d'être un homme stupide. Il savait que je ne l'aurais pas sorti de son lit à une heure pareille ni n'aurais sollicité un tel déplacement sans une bonne raison. Aussi s'est-il contenté d'enfiler une chemise et un pantalon avant de saisir ses clés de voiture. Tandis que nous roulions, j'avais la main droite sur le clippe de ma ceinture de sécurité, la gauche sur la poignée de la portière, et l'une de mes jambes était agitée par un tic nerveux. Lorsque le véhicule a atteint le Basilic (nom de la route qui traversait Serpentard), il s'est mis à cahoter sur le chemin irrégulier. Mon impatience ne faisait que grandir et j'étais reconnaissant à mon père de ne rien dire.

Quand enfin nous sommes arrivés devant les Paons, j'ai jailli hors de la voiture et me suis retenu in extremis de courir vers les grilles qui s'ouvraient sur mon futur mari. Je me suis forcé à marcher tranquillement vers lui. Lorsque nous avons été face à face, je me suis probablement décomposé en voyant ses yeux injectés de sang, son teint blafard et ses joues trempées. Mais j'ai souri.

-Ce serait une « démonstration intempestive d'affection » si je t'étreignais, là tout de suite ?

Il aurait fallu qu'il dise oui. Qu'il me rejette encore. Ç'aurait été la preuve qu'il allait mieux que dans le film que je m'étais fait. Mais il a juste hoché négativement la tête et m'a ainsi donné l'autorisation de le prendre dans mes bras. Ce que j'ai fait. Et j'avais mal de le sentir trembler contre moi. De l'entendre pleurer sans cette distance émotionnelle apportée, même inconsciemment, par un portable. D'avoir ses larmes qui s'écrasaient dans mon cou… De le voir souffrir sans savoir quoi lui dire pour qu'il aille mieux. Alors mon père a baissé sa vitre.

-Allez, les garçons. Personne ne passera sa nuit dehors.

Et même si c'est compliqué à imaginer, Draco s'est laissé entraîner sans lutter jusqu'à la voiture, puis jusqu'à chez moi, et enfin jusqu'à ma chambre. Mais il n'a pas cessé un seul moment de sangloter. En d'autres circonstances, ç'aurait été un rêve éveillé que de l'avoir dans mon lit avec moi, mais cette nuit-là, c'était plus un cauchemar qu'autre chose. Et ce n'était même pas dû au fait que je n'aimais pas le bruit. Je savais que tout ça devait avoir un rapport avec Narcissa, mais j'ignorais ce qui avait pu le pousser ainsi à bout. Et j'étais incapable de me représenter ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Je ne pouvais pas non plus l'obliger à me parler. La seule chose qui était en mon pouvoir, c'était d'être là. D'apporter une présence. Et d'attendre.

Au matin, lorsque j'ai ouvert les yeux sans me souvenir de quand je m'étais endormi, il était toujours là et n'avait pas pris la moindre distance d'avec moi. Ç'aurait été érotique si on n'avait pas été tous les deux habillés. Non, là, si je transpirais, c'était uniquement parce que je crevais de chaud à cause du climat d'une belle matinée bien entamée et d'un soleil cognant durement sur ma fenêtre (j'avais _encore_ oublié de fermer mes volets). Et bien sûr, avec toute la subtilité dont j'étais capable, j'ai réveillé mon Apollon en tentant de me dégager. Il s'est relevé légèrement. Son regard est tombé dans le mien. Sa bouche était _littéralement_ à une dizaine de centimètres de la mienne. Je louchais même certainement un peu dessus. J'aurais pu l'embrasser. Il n'aurait jamais réagi assez vite pour m'éviter. J'aurais pu. Je l'ai envisagé mais…

 _« Non. Si je fais ça, il me bute. »_

Du coup, j'ai été sage. Je n'ai pas bougé. Pas parlé. Je l'ai laissé choisir. Et il a piqué un fard avant de reculer vivement. Il a arrêté de respirer. Est devenu encore plus rouge parce qu'il suffoquait. A presque hyperventilé. Puis s'est mis debout.

-Je suis désolé ! Je-… Je-… Pour hier, c'était… J'ai honte, je… Pardon !

J'ai levé le pouce.

-Je ne te jetterai pas aux lions pour ça, rassure-toi.

J'ai récupéré mon téléphone et l'ai agité comme un trophée.

-Maintenant, j'ai ton numéro.

Il a encore manqué d'air. J'étais de nouveau plutôt fier. Hedwige a hululé. Deux dixièmes de seconde plus tard, Draco avait les mains dans la volière de ma chouette. Je me suis laissé retomber mollement sur mon oreiller. Mon grand amour avait plus d'affinité avec mon oiseau qu'avec moi. Que Cupidon croise ma route et j'irais en enfer pour déicide.

 **[... ... ...]**

 **Note de l'auteur : Cette fois c'était tendu de mêler humour et drame ; j'espère que le résultat est correct. J'ai bien galéré à écrire ce chapitre ; je ne voulais pas que ça vire au truc super romantique mais quand même mettre une grosse baffe dans la nonchalance habituelle d'Harry.**


	22. Chapitre XXI

**Chapitre XXI**

-Et donc… Tu vis ici avec ton père ?

C'était une question tellement idiote. Nous étions là, chez lui… J'y étais déjà venu par deux fois ; je connaissais la réponse… Mais j'étais perturbé. Parce que je m'étais réveillé dans les bras de quelqu'un. D'un autre homme. Que j'avais vu pour la première fois seulement un mois auparavant. Parce que je m'étais effondré comme un enfant. Que j'avais accepté l'aide du premier venu. Harry avait fait déplacer son père en pleine nuit pour moi ! Quel imbécile faisait ça ?! Un imbécile amoureux… Et nos visages s'étaient trouvés si proches… C'était si… embarrassant !

Un instant, j'étais dans ses bras ; je me sentais bien, apaisé. J'avais pleuré autant que j'en avais besoin et il ne m'avait fait aucune remarque sur le bruit que je produisais. Il avait juste été là pour moi et ça avait été bon. Il avait accepté mon silence sur les causes de mon mal. Et l'instant d'après… Je réalisais que j'avais dormi avec ce garçon, que je m'étais imposé à lui, que mon corps était resté collé des heures à celui d'une personne ayant des sentiments pour moi. C'était fou. C'était juste fou que j'aie pu en arriver là, que j'aie pu me retrouver dans une situation pareille.

Je me suis raclé la gorge avec gêne. Si j'avais pu me changer en mulot pour que cette chouette me mange et me fasse disparaître à tout jamais, je n'aurais pas hésité une seconde. Mais Harry ne s'est pas moqué. Il m'a accordé de mener la conversation où bon me semblait.

-Oui. Je ne vais chez ma mère qu'un week-end toutes les deux semaines.

-Elle n'a pas réussi à obtenir une garde partagée plus égale ?

Ma voix chevrotait. Pas étonnant. L'information que je requérais ne me regardait absolument pas. Qu'est-ce que j'étais en train de faire ?

-J'imagine que le fait qu'elle ait trompé mon père a dû jouer en sa défaveur, oui. Mais j'ai aussi insisté pour rester avec lui. Je ne suis pas sûr que j'avais l'âge pour que mon opinion compte, mais avec les circonstances…

Alors que je m'étais retourné, interdit devant le détachement dont il faisait preuve tandis qu'il me racontait que sa mère avait cocufié son père, mon étourdissement s'est dissipé lorsque j'ai noté que ce manque d'expressivité n'allait de pair qu'avec son ton. J'ai refermé la volière et me suis rapproché de lui. Je savais que ça ne devait pas être plaisant pour lui de me faire part de cette période de sa vie, mais j'avais comme une malsaine envie de savoir jusqu'où il pouvait souffrir, pour comparer et peut-être me dire que je n'étais pas si mal logé. Ce que j'allais faire était mal, mais c'était plus fort que moi.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que tes parents se séparent ?

Assis en tailleur sur son lit, Harry a brièvement levé les yeux vers moi puis a penché la tête en arrière, observant son plafond, les mains dans sa nuque.

-J'ai mis de l'huile sur le feu, ou bien le feu aux poudres. Peut-être un peu des deux…, a-t-il confessé après un moment.

Je me suis posé près de lui, le fixant sans ciller. Je brûlais de connaître la suite. C'était horrible. J'aurais dû changer de sujet, lui offrir la même chance que celle qu'il m'avait donnée de ne pas ressasser oralement un passé douloureux. Mais c'était impossible. Ce que je lui faisais subir était évidemment cruel mais ma curiosité était suffisamment puissante pour chasser ma culpabilité même si celle-ci s'évertuait à hurler au scandale du fin fond de ma conscience. Harry a fini par poursuivre.

-Aussi loin que remontent mes souvenirs, je ne me rappelle pas avoir jamais vu mes parents véritablement heureux ensemble. Mais c'est quand j'ai eu sept ans que leur couple a durement commencé à battre de l'aile. Un an plus tard, ma mère est tombée enceinte. Mes parents ont alors eu la plus violente dispute que j'ai jamais entendue de toute ma vie. Je les ai rejoints alors que j'étais censé dormir. La rage qui déformait leurs traits les avait quasiment rendus méconnaissables. Quand ils m'ont vu, ils se sont brutalement tus et l'atmosphère est aussitôt devenue étouffante. J'ai cru que j'avais fait une bêtise, mais ma mère s'est alors accroupie et m'a souri. Elle m'a annoncé que j'allais avoir un petit frère. Je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux à faire que sauter de joie et étreindre ma mère pour la remercier comme si ce qu'elle avait fait était merveilleux. Bien sûr, j'étais trop jeune. Je ne savais pas comment les enfants naissaient, et encore moins ce que ça impliquait dans le cas de mes parents.

Il a longuement soupiré avant de lâcher un rire peiné.

-Ce soir-là, mon père a attendu que je sois remonté pour jeter ma mère dehors. Quand mes parents m'ont, quelque temps plus tard, expliqué ce qu'était un divorce, j'ai appris dans la foulée que ; premièrement, ma mère avait fait quelque chose de mal, deuxièmement que j'allais un jour plus ou moins devoir considérer un autre homme comme mon père, troisièmement que l'enfant à naître ne serait pas autant mon frère que je le croyais, quatrièmement que ma mère ne rentrerait jamais à la maison, et cinquièmement… que je n'y pouvais rien changer. Ma mère s'est remariée l'année de mes onze ans. Mon père, lui, n'a jamais refait sa vie. C'est pour ça que, même encore aujourd'hui, alors que la nouvelle famille de ma mère ne me pose aucun problème, je préfère continuer à vivre principalement avec mon père. Parce que si ma mère a Severus et Stiles, mon père, lui, sans moi est seul.

Il s'est laissé tomber plus qu'il ne s'est rallongé.

-Souvent je me dis… que si je n'avais pas réagi comme ça lors de cette fameuse dispute, alors peut-être… Enfin, même si je ne pouvais pas savoir… Tu imagines, toi ? Voir ton fils féliciter ta femme d'avoir eu un enfant avec un autre et précipiter ton divorce d'avec cette personne à qui tu avais cru pouvoir confier ta vie entière ? Je ne jette pas la pierre à ma mère ; je ne sais pas ce qui se cache derrière le climat conflictuel qui régnait entre mes parents, mais… J'ai sans doute ma part de responsabilité dans les proportions catastrophiques que ça a pu prendre.

Et voilà. Ma curiosité abjecte était satisfaite. Elle s'en était retournée à ses pénates et m'avait sans remord abandonné à ma culpabilité à présent parfaitement libre de m'écraser de tout son poids.

 _« Je suis une crevure. »_

Comment est-ce que j'avais pu oser être autant intrusif sur un aspect aussi crucial de son existence ? Pire encore après ce qu'il avait fait pour moi ! Cependant, une part de mauvaise foi en moi se débattait comme un beau diable. Et pourquoi _lui_ m'avait-il déballé tout ça si facilement ? Il n'avait qu'à m'envoyer sur les roses ! Toutefois, je n'ai même pas eu à formuler cette interrogation. Il a repris ;

-Ce n'est un secret pour personne, tu sais. Tout Pré-au-Lard est au courant des grandes lignes de l'histoire. Et pour les petits détails un peu plus personnels, mes plus proches amis ont tous eu droit à ma vision des événements. Théodore, Luna, Hermione, Ron… Ils m'ont tous assuré que ce n'était pas ma faute. Je sais qu'ils ont raison. Je sais que mes parents tiendraient le même discours si je leur en parlais. Mais…

-L'être humain n'est pas toujours rationnel…, ai-je complété.

Il a clos les paupières.

-Oui. Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore, a-t-il cité.

Qui de mieux qu'un type ayant eu le coup de foudre pour moi pour me dire ça ? C'était presque amusant. Néanmoins, je me sentais toujours misérable de l'avoir conduit à m'exposer tout ça. Les mots ne voulaient plus sortir de ma bouche. Heureusement pour moi, Harry n'avait rien capté de mon tumulte intérieur et partait déjà sur autre chose.

-Tout à l'heure, j'aurais pu t'embrasser. J'en crevais d'envie, pour être honnête.

Le rouge m'est monté aux joues et je me suis détourné de lui. Oui. Qui n'aurait pas eu ce désir en étant à quelques centimètres des lèvres de la personne aimée ? Je ne pouvais pas le lui reprocher. En plus, il avait eu la grâce de ne pas profiter de ma faiblesse pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait… Il était une perle d'étrangeté, mais une perle tout de même. Et moi, j'étais la dernière des enflures.

-Dray, m'a-t-il interpellé par ce surnom que je lui avais pourtant défendu de réutiliser.

J'ai réorienté vers lui ma face rougie. Il s'était rassis.

-Si tu penses me devoir quoi que ce soit pour cette nuit, ce n'est pas le cas. Et je ne t'ai pas révélé tous ces trucs sur ma famille pour que tu me prennes en pitié. Je l'ai fait parce que, tôt ou tard, tu l'aurais su, et que c'était important pour moi d'être celui qui te l'apprendrait, c'est tout.

Il a glissé sa main sur la mienne, sans appuyer, sans la serrer. Il me laissait l'opportunité d'ôter la mienne.

 _« Et moi qui le prenais pour un insensible… »_

Je m'étais planté en beauté sur son compte. Pour la peine, je ne me suis pas rétracté. Il s'est mis à me caresser le dos de la main avec son pouce.

-Si un jour tu dois me payer une quelconque dette, je veux que ce soit en tombant amoureux de moi et pas autrement. Tout le reste, je m'en fiche.

Mon regard est descendu jusqu'à cette main qui tenait la mienne. Sa peau était douce, et ses ongles soignés. Ma mère assurait qu'un homme avec de telles mains était un homme par lequel il était agréable d'être touché. Et j'avais toute confiance en son jugement.

 **[... ... ...]**

 **Note de l'auteur : Un peu de guimauve pour vous consoler des deux précédents chapitres très dramatiques. Je suis gentille, hein ? :3**


	23. Chapitre XXII

**Chapitre XXII**

Draco était parti se laver et je ne _devais pas_ l'imaginer complètement _nu_ dans la douche que j'empruntais tous les jours. Je ne _devais pas_ le visualiser en train de frotter _mon_ savon contre _son_ corps (et non, non, _non_ , je ne _devais pas_ aspirer à être transformé en savon). Allez, peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance il allait se mettre du shampoing dans les yeux et m'appeler pour l'aider… _NON_. Et il allait utiliser une serviette m'appartenant pour s'essuyer et _nooooon_! Il était onze heures du matin. C'était dimanche. Et j'étais penché au-dessus de la table de la cuisine, les mains bien à plat dessus, haletant.

Heureusement que mon père n'était pas là pour voir ça, le pauvre. Quoique… Il m'avait déjà surpris dans une situation bien plus embarrassante qu'un petit début d'érection. Doux souvenirs. Même si le doute persistait toujours dans mon esprit au sujet du quel avait été le plus choqué, traumatisé, entre Théodore et lui. Le rire que cette interrogation m'a tiré m'a permis d'oublier mon désir encore timide qui est bien vite retombé. J'ai donc pu continuer à tranquillement mettre sur la table la nourriture adéquate à un petit-déjeuner bourratif, puisqu'il devrait nous servir autant de premier que de second repas de la journée.

J'ai ensuite saisi le pot de confiture de figues qui me faisait de l'œil et l'ai… Je l'ai… Un instant… Je l'ai… Une seconde. Une toute. Petite. Secooooooonde…

 _« Ouvre-toooiii, bon sang ! »_

J'ai essayé de le passer sous l'eau chaude.

 _« Alleeeeez ! »_

De donner des coups sur le couvercle avec le manche d'un couteau.

 _« S'il te plaaaîîît ! »_

De lui mettre une tape sur le cul.

 _« Mais vas-yyyyy ! »_

Il n'a rien voulu savoir. Je me suis senti faible. Mon Apollon est apparu. Dans des vêtements à moi. Les cheveux humides. J'ai empêché de justesse un filet de salive de me couler de la bouche. Il a pris le pot, l'a ouvert comme d'un rien, me l'a rendu et s'est assis.

-J'avais fait le plus dur, aussi, ai-je tenté de sauvegarder ma virilité.

-Sûrement, a-t-il admis.

Et c'était pire que s'il s'était foutu de moi. Je me suis moi aussi posé sur une chaise, piteux, et ai entrepris de tartiner une demi-baguette de pain à l'ancienne avec la preuve flagrante de mon manque désespérant de musculature. J'ai relevé le museau vers l'amour de ma vie qui misait sur du pain beurré saupoudré de cacao.

-Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Lui ai-je demandé.

-Je me servirai, merci, m'a-t-il répondu, de marbre.

J'ai baissé les yeux puis l'ai regardé de nouveau.

-Ne prends pas cet air de chien battu, m'a-t-il ordonné.

-Je ne-…

-Si.

-…

J'ai commencé à manger, le détaillant par-dessus ma tartine. J'étais tout de même légèrement déçu, il fallait l'avouer ; la douche lui avait remis les idées en place et il était redevenu froid comme de la glace. Toutefois, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être… grmh. Chaque fois qu'il se mettait du chocolat en poudre sur la bouche, il repassait sur cette dernière avec son pouce puis sa langue apparaissait très brièvement entre ses lèvres pour venir chercher ce qui s'était déposé sur son doigt et… Et je ne _devais pas_ laisser mes pensées dériver vers mon futur mari, en tenue d'Adam, couvert d'un cacao que _je_ viendrais lécher… Jésus, Allah, Yahvé, Bouddha, qui vous voulez… Je n'étais qu'un pervers ; je me repentirais de mes péchés en enfer mais _comment_ , au nom du _ciel_ , ne pas me tourner vers le vice avec un Draco-je-suis-à-me-damner-Malfoy juste sous mes yeux, sortant de _ma_ salle de bain, dans _mes_ habits ?

-Peux-tu, s'il te plaît, cesser de me fixer comme si tu allais me bouffer ?…, m'a-t-il brutalement fait redescendre sur Terre.

-Je-…

Il m'a interrompu d'un soupir.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu peux bien me trouver ?…

Sa question n'attendait aucun retour, alors je me suis tu. Il a soupiré une nouvelle fois puis a détourné la discussion.

-Pour information, tu as les yeux éclatés.

-Ah ?

J'ai tâté leur contour ; ils étaient effectivement un peu enflés et je ne doutais pas qu'ils devaient être très rouges. J'ai réfléchi et…

-Mince ! J'ai encore zappé de retirer mes lentilles hier soir !

Mais je ne pouvais pas les enlever maintenant, sans quoi je n'aurais plus la moindre idée de ce que serait la nourriture qui me tomberait dans les mains. Même si, bon, oui, j'avais une paire de lunettes dans le tiroir de ma table de nuit mais… Ce n'était pas pour rien que j'étais passé aux lentilles. Et je n'avais pas envie de l'expliquer à mon grand amour parce qu'il aurait été fichu de m'envoyer faire l'échange pour constater par lui-même l'ampleur des dégâts. C'est la sonnette qui m'a sauvé en résonnant une fois avant que la porte ne s'ouvre à la volée et que la voix tonitruante de mon parrain ne me parvienne ;

-DEVINE QUI EST VENU VOIR SON FILLEUL PRÉFÉRÉ !

Je me suis levé, reposant ma tartine entamée.

-Je suis dans la cuisine ! Ai-je crié à mon tour.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, le meilleur ami de mon père, Sirius, me rejoignait, les bras grands ouverts. Je me suis élancé et me suis jeté dans l'étreinte de mon idole, la personne en retrait derrière lui ; Regulus. Ce dernier, qui me fascinait depuis ma plus tendre enfance par sa capacité hors du commun à conserver son sang-froid en toutes circonstances, s'est vanté avec cette nonchalance sciemment mal simulée qui faisait inévitablement enrager mon parrain ;

-C'est toujours moi qu'il préfère.

-Reeeeeg ! A menacé Sirius mais son frère me câlinait, je le savais, avec un sourire qui mettait au défi son aîné de m'arracher à ses bras. Harry ! M'a-t-il ensuite réclamé.

J'ai enfoui mon visage dans le cou de Regulus qui embaumait le parfum de la jubilation intérieure. J'ai quand même dû me résoudre à m'écarter. Et mon parrain m'a serré de force contre lui.

-C'est pas juste ! Y'en a jamais que pour toi ! S'est-il énervé contre son cadet.

Regulus a haussé les épaules.

-Ne l'étouffe pas pour autant ; je crois qu'il veut dire quelque chose.

En effet, je souhaitais formuler un questionnement mais il me restait pour cela trop peu d'air dans les poumons. Quand ma liberté m'a été rendue, j'ai pu atteindre mon but ;

-Je pensais que vous étiez au Canada pour ce qui n'était _en aucun cas_ une lune de miel. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-C'était de simples vacances parfaitement fraternelles, a aussitôt embrayé le meilleur ami de mon père.

-C'est bien ce que je disais. _Absolument rien_ d'un voyage mielleux en amoureux, ai-je farouchement, et hypocritement, approuvé.

La figure de Sirius se colorait doucement tandis que Regulus avait posé une main sur son fessier et mon idole m'a gratifié d'un sourire entendu. La relation incestueuse que ces deux-là entretenaient était connue de toute la famille, sauf de Stiles, et si Draco l'ignorait certainement jusqu'à maintenant, il était inutile de le lui dissimuler.

-Notre adorable cousine Bellatrix a su nous convaincre de rentrer en urgence, m'a alors éclairé Regulus, éludant le principal, et au discret regard qu'il a lancé à Draco, j'ai compris pourquoi.

 **[... ... ...]**

 **Note de l'auteur : J'ai écrit, relu et posté ce chapitre en étant malade, alors j'espère qu'il n'en aura pas trop souffert. T^T**


	24. Chapitre XXIII

**Chapitre XXIII**

La semaine s'était écoulée à une vitesse affolante ; nous étions déjà vendredi, le jour J. Et le midi, comme prévu, tous les élèves étaient rentrés chez eux, les terminales en ébullition ne parlant que de la fête à venir. En arrivant chez moi, je m'étais attendu à sentir un délicat fumet émaner de la cuisine car depuis que Sirius et Regulus, les cousins de ma mère, étaient de retour de leur voyage, ils étaient venus habiter provisoirement aux Paons, mettant à profit le temps qu'ils auraient encore dû passer à l'étranger pour accomplir les tâches dont aurait dû s'acquitter mon père. En une semaine, grâce aussi à l'aide de Severus, le manoir s'était vidé des choses inutiles qui s'entassaient désormais dans le jardin, attendant d'être détruites ou déménagées vers des lieux plus appropriés. Et les travaux avaient commencé.

Enfin… A peine avais-je eu le temps de faire quelques pas chez moi et de noter l'absence d'une quelconque odeur alléchante que Regulus s'était avancé vers moi pour m'annoncer qu'il avait prévu quelque chose de spécial afin de fêter la fin de ma scolarité. Voilà pourquoi j'étais actuellement assis à la table d'un restaurant. « Le Mangemort » se situait au rez-de-chaussée d'un manoir de Serpentard. De toutes les riches résidences du quartier, il était celui qui avait le plus l'allure d'une forteresse. Il privilégiait largement la haute gastronomie de partout dans le monde et affichait une somptueuse décoration gothique relativement intimidante. D'après Regulus, les lieux parvenaient à fasciner autant qu'à repousser leurs visiteurs.

Sur le chemin, il m'avait même conté une anecdote selon laquelle l'endroit était à l'image de ses propriétaires ; Rodolphus et Bellatrix Lestrange. Un couple qui paraissait ne pas en être un ; ils s'étaient mariés pour d'obscures raisons et ma tante dominait clairement son époux qui ne semblait pas valoir plus à ses yeux qu'un esclave. Longtemps la rumeur aurait couru selon laquelle l'union n'avait pas été consommée, jusqu'à ce que l'on découvre que les deux principaux concernés versaient passionnément dans le BDSM. Paix à l'âme de Sirius pour cela, bien que Regulus se moquait volontiers de lui, lui reprochant par la même occasion « cette sale manie d'entrer dans la chambre des gens sans frapper ».

J'étais donc en l'unique compagnie du plus jeune cousin de ma mère, Sirius étant absent, parti célébrer le grand jour que l'on était avec Harry et sa famille. Cependant, la table était dressée pour bien plus de personnes mais nous étions de toute évidence arrivés en avance. Pour être honnête, je n'étais pas certain d'avoir envie de revoir Bellatrix. Elle s'était à peine inquiétée lors de ma petite fugue du samedi passé jusqu'en début d'après-midi du dimanche qui avait suivi. Mon père ne s'en était pas tiré plus glorieusement qu'elle à mes yeux et je lui en voulais atrocement pour cela. C'était à croire que ma disparition ne lui avait fait ni chaud ni froid. Pourtant, j'aurais pu être n'importe où, il aurait pu m'arriver n'importe quoi. Ce n'était pas comme si j'étais son fils, sa dernière famille en lien direct…

Alors même que ces pensées peu joviales me trottaient avec toujours plus d'insistance dans le crâne, Regulus m'a indiqué qu'il allait saluer Rodolphus et s'est éloigné, me laissant seul. Je ne le suis pas resté bien longtemps ; ma tante ayant fait son apparition. Elle est venue s'asseoir près de moi. Je ne voulais pas la saluer, pas même la regarder. Je l'ai alors entendue prendre une profonde inspiration et ai malgré tout tourné la tête vers elle, de surprise, lorsqu'elle a déclaré ;

-Je te demande pardon pour samedi dernier. Je me suis comportée comme une égoïste. Je n'ai pensé qu'à ma propre peine et ai surgi sans prévenir pour mettre la perte de ta mère sur le dos de ton père, sous ton toit, comme si cela ne te ferait rien, comme si j'étais la seule à souffrir. Ce n'est pas le comportement qu'une adulte responsable devrait avoir. J'aurais dû être là pour toi, te soutenir comme Narcissa aurait voulu que je le fasse. Je ne peux pas… Je crois que je ne pourrai jamais tout pardonner à Lucius ; il y a des choses que… Enfin, je n'avais pas à laver mon linge sale devant toi. Je n'avais pas à t'imposer ma colère ainsi. Si des comptes doivent être réglés, tu n'as pas à en être le spectateur. Voilà… Je tenais à te dire que je suis désolée pour les événements du week-end dernier et qu'à partir de maintenant, je vais m'évertuer d'être une tante digne de ce nom même si je risque de ne pas être très douée… parce que… Enfin… Nymphadora pourra en témoigner.

Elle s'est raclé la gorge.

-Je vais voir comment mon mari s'en sort. D'habitude, nous avons du personnel et il n'a qu'à superviser ou faire le service, mais comme j'ai exceptionnellement fermé aujourd'hui pour qu'on ne soit qu'en famille…

Je n'ai pas cherché à la retenir ; je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. Mais je n'en étais pas moins touché par ses propos. Ma mère m'avait dépeint sa sœur la plus âgée comme ne se remettant pratiquement jamais en question et peinant en matière de relations humaines. L'effort qu'elle avait dû faire pour tenir ce discours était sûrement colossal et j'appréciais le geste. Peu après, Regulus a été de retour et les autres convives nous ont rejoints. Nos hôtes ont apporté les entrées et tout le monde a pris place à la table rectangulaire. Bellatrix était à une extrémité ; j'étais à sa droite. Sur la longueur en face de moi s'alignaient Regulus, Andromeda et son époux ; Ted. A ma propre droite suivaient Nymphadora et son mari Remus. A l'autre extrémité se trouvait Rodolphus.

C'était la première fois que je voyais ce dernier, ainsi que Ted, Remus et Nymphadora sur autre chose que des photos. Si les deux premiers n'avaient rien de remarquable en apparence, ce n'était pas le cas des deux autres. Remus, professeur de latin à Poudlard mais que je n'avais néanmoins jamais croisé dans aucun couloir, paraissait plus fatigué, ridé et mince que ne l'était normalement quelqu'un de son âge. On aurait pu penser qu'il était peut-être atteint d'une quelconque maladie si il n'avait pas eu ces mèches grises dans ses cheveux châtains qui prouvaient qu'il vieillissait juste plus vite que le commun des mortels. Toutefois, il avait grand besoin d'un rafraîchissement de sa garde-robe. Nymphadora, quant à elle, hormis sa grossesse approchant dangereusement de son terme qui l'affaiblissait, était une femme très énergique, souriante, à la peau pâle, aux yeux à l'obscurité pétillante et au visage à la forme douce.

Ainsi, même si je n'aurais jamais parié dessus, le repas s'est très bien passé. Je n'ai probablement pas autant parlé qu'ils auraient aimé que je le fasse mais les conversations, qui j'y aie participé ou non, se sont enchaînées avec un naturel plaisant. Le repas a été la hauteur de la réputation de l'établissement. Et avant de partir, j'ai eu droit aux excuses d'Andromeda, aux étreintes successives et étouffantes de Ted et Nymphadora, aux saluts réservés de Rodolphus et Remus, ainsi qu'à l'œillade gênée de Bellatrix. En rentrant aux Paons aux côtés de Regulus, j'avais enfin retrouvé la sensation d'avoir une famille. Je l'ai remercié et suis monté dans ma chambre.

Nous étions sortis tard de table ; il ne me restait qu'une heure de repos à m'accorder avant que je ne doive commencer à me préparer pour le bal. J'ai branché une alarme sur mon portable puis me suis occupé de mes oiseaux. Soixante minutes plus tard, je redescendais à la salle de bain la plus proche. Après un moment à me prélasser sous le jet brûlant, je me suis brossé les dents, ai passé de la crème sur mon corps entier, puis suis retourné à ma chambre. Je n'avais pas été me chercher des vêtements dans les couleurs nécessaires comme la tradition le voulait ; je n'avais pas eu la motivation, prévoyant de jouer sur mon emménagement récent pour me dédouaner. Mais il se trouvait que, ce matin même, Luna m'avait remis un paquet.

J'ai sorti celui-ci de mon sac, l'ai ouvert, examiné… C'était… Fait main. Dans des tissus de qualité. Et ça avait dû prendre un temps monstrueux… Cerise sur le gâteau, c'était tout simplement magnifique. Cette fille fabuleuse ne me laissait pas le choix. Je me suis aspergé de déodorant, me suis vêtu, ai opté pour un parfum floral prononcé… Je saisissais mon peigne quand mon père est entré. J'étais devant ma psyché. Je me suis figé. Lui aussi. Nos regards se sont croisés. J'ai vu ses lèvres trembler. Il s'est approché.

-Pour quelle heure… dois-tu être là-bas ?

Sa voix était basse, cassée. Il forçait dessus. J'ai dégluti péniblement.

-Dix-neuf heures.

-Alors… On part à moins le quart. Je t'emmène. Et tu m'appelleras quand tu voudras que je revienne te chercher.

J'avais la gorge sèche.

-D'accord.

Et la voix rauque. Il a tourné les talons, fait quelques pas puis s'est arrêté. Il m'a jaugé avec ses yeux cernés.

-Ne mets pas de gèle. Et…

Il a hésité.

-Par rapport à samedi… Ta haine était justifiée. Et j'aurais dû… J'aurais dû… Beaucoup de choses… Je n'ai pas été… Le père dont tu avais besoin… Ça va changer… Je vais changer. Je te le promets. Il me faut juste… encore un peu… un peu de temps.

Il est parti. J'étais partagé entre le soulagement de savoir que mon père comptait revenir un jour dans ma vie et la colère vis-à-vis de ce que j'avais enduré jusque-là à cause de son « absence ». Puis j'ai reçu un texto. C'était Harry.

-Dis, tu crois qu'on peut provoquer la combustion spontanée de quelqu'un rien qu'en le fixant ? Parce que m'est avis que c'est ce que ma mère et mon père essayent de faire, tout comme Sirius et Severus. Ils sont toujours à table ; j'ai eu le temps de battre quatre-vingt-deux fois mon frère au morpion et lui de m'exploser une bonne trentaine de fois aux dames. (Tu penses que j'y suis si mauvais parce que je préfère ces messieurs ?) Y'a tellement d'électricité dans l'air que j'ai peur de me laver les mains. Ça se passe mieux pour toi ou on peut pleurer à deux ? M'écrivait-il.

Je me suis malgré moi attardé sur la parenthèse.

 _« … Mais cette blague est juste… nulle. »_

J'en étais ébahi. Si bien que j'en ai ri.

 **[… … …]**

 ** Note de l'auteur : Si, la blague d'Harry est bien ! D: A part ça… Non, en fait, à part pour défendre mon super jeu de mots, j'ai rien à dire~ !**


	25. Chapitre XXIV

**Chapitre XXIV**

J'ai fermé mon sac ; j'avais tout ce qu'il me fallait pour pouvoir me laver, me changer puis me re-pomponner une fois que le concert serait terminé. Tout comme les autres membres du groupe, je n'avais pas envie de me retrouver déjà gluant de transpiration à danser avec les autres lorsque je serais descendu de scène. Ce n'était pas sexy. Aussi, ce ne serait donc qu'en « seconde partie » que je mettrais ma tenue « traditionnelle ». Pour le moment, j'étais vêtu avec un large pantalon de style militaire, une bretelle tombant, l'autre bien arrimée à mon épaule, avec un t-shirt blanc délavé, presque gris, et déchiré par endroits. Je portais de grosses rangers de cuir marron ainsi qu'une fine chaîne d'argent autour du cou. Je devais la tresse lâche dans mes cheveux à ma mère. J'ai balancé mon sac sur mon dos.

J'étais prêt. C'était cool. J'étais en retard. J'ai choppé ma valise. Après tout, on était vendredi, et c'était le week-end que je devais par la suite passer chez ma mère qui était d'ailleurs sur le pas de ma porte, les larmes aux yeux.

-Maman… C'est pas triste, lui ai-je signalé.

Elle a grogné, mi-irritée, mi-amusée.

-Tais-toi ; tu ne peux pas comprendre. Et tu as intérêt à m'envoyer une photo une fois que tu auras mis ton autre tenue, c'est clair ? Sinon je te promets que tu vas regretter le jour de ta naissance !

J'ai acquiescé et elle a éclaté en sanglots avant de rejoindre le reste de ma famille en cuisine. Je l'ai suivie. Severus, après que ma mère se soit collée à lui, a tendu un bras vers moi pour récupérer ma valise tandis que Stiles était agrippé à lui et s'inquiétait de voir ma mère pleurer comme ça. Pour un peu, j'aurais plaint mon beau-père. Mon parrain m'a broyé les os dans une étreinte. Mon père s'est retenu à deux mains et à quatre pieds d'en faire de même car il voyait que j'avais déjà du mal à me remettre du câlin de son meilleur ami. Il a posé ses mains sur mes épaules, m'a regardé droit dans les yeux et, solennel, m'a commandé ;

-Fils… Va chercher ta cavalière.

Je lui ai souri, ai ébouriffé les cheveux de mon frère et ai pris la direction du quartier de Serdaigle, à l'Ouest de Pré-au-Lard. C'était le plus petit de la ville, mais aussi « le plus en hauteur ». Il était garnis d'immeubles faisant cinq étages pour les moins grands. Et attention, ce n'était pas ces constructions toutes décolorées, sans rien à raconter, sans aucune âme qu'on pouvait voir ailleurs, mais des édifices bâtis en pierres apparentes, aux façades inspirant le respect, avec des balustrades en fer forgé, les fenêtres connaissant rarement la présence de volets roulants. Tous avaient à leurs pieds une petite cour et ils étaient relativement espacés les uns par rapport aux autres. Cependant, tout comme à Poufsouffle, les lieux étaient organisés, les bâtiments plantés en rang d'oignons. Mais à la différence du quartier de l'Est qui respirait la chaleur, celui de Serdaigle intimidait ses passants avec ses géants qui se dressaient le long de la route et dévisageaient les gens de leurs dizaines et dizaines d'yeux scrutateurs.

La plus douce fille de la Terre habitait dans la Tour de Serdaigle ; bâtiment pratiquement aussi iconique que la résidence des Paons, quoique pas forcément pour les mêmes raisons. La Tour tranchait dans le paysage du quartier auquel elle appartenait. Elle était située en plein centre et s'élevait, ronde et noire, le toit écrasé, comme un mirador conçu pour surveiller tout Serdaigle. Elle possédait le plus large jardin du quartier, penchait allègrement sur un côté, comme la Tour de Pizz, à ceci près que l'italienne paraissait sûre, là où le côté bancal de la demeure de Luna était menaçant (bien que faussement ; des vérifications avaient évidemment été faites par mesure de sécurité). La Tour de Serdaigle, goguenarde, faisait gratuitement peur aux gens. La première fois que j'y en avais approché, à l'invitation de Luna, j'avais été tout bonnement terrifié à l'idée d'y entrer. En plus, il y avait peu de fenêtres, donc peu de lumière, et l'intérieur était encombré au-delà de l'imaginable. C'était presque irrespirable. J'avais fini par m'habituer, bien sûr, et j'avais appris à aimer cette caverne d'Ali baba. A cinq clébards croisés mastodontes près.

J'étais à présent devant les grilles du jardin de Luna, et les cinq bouvier bernois étaient là, à monter la garde, très mécontents ; à croire qu'ils savaient que j'allais venir. Marjolaine, Estragon, Coriandre, Hysope et Galanga (leur maîtresse adore les herbes aromatiques) avaient juré ma perte. J'aurais bien aimé savoir pourquoi. J'ai envoyé un texto à Luna pour qu'elle sorte. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle était devant moi, les grilles refermées, ses chiens couinant à la mort parce qu'elle les quittait encore, et pour moi, en plus. La plus belle femme de cette planète avait détaché ses cheveux et portait une salopette dans le même style que mon pantalon, avec un bandeau de poitrine gris ainsi que des sandales spartiates montantes. C'était une tenue commune et elle la rendait exceptionnelle. J'étais peut-être trop gaga. Elle m'a souri. Je ne serais _jamais_ assez gaga.

Quand nous sommes arrivés à Poudlard, il était bientôt vingt heures. Tout le monde nous attendait. Colin, présent non pas car il était en terminale mais puisqu'il était le photographe attitré de Poudlard, a ri comme une baleine derrière son engin à flashouilles quand Hermione a entrepris de m'étrangler devant tout le monde parce que…

-Ni toi, ni personne, ne ficheras en l'air le bal que j'ai préparé pendant un an durant et si tu n'assures pas à ta batterie, tu ne veux pas savoir ce que je ferai de toi !

Et je la croyais. Pansy, en chemisier blanc, ceinture noire, jupe dans notre thème de groupe, et bottes montantes en cuir souple chocolat, l'a décrochée de moi avec un sourire gargantuesque.

C'est là que je l'ai vu. Mon futur époux. En retrait. A la grande table du buffet, seul. Des chaussures cirées au vert sombre, un pantalon de costume noir, une discrète ceinture au vert nacré, une chemise au gris de Serpentard dont le tissu donnait une impression de brillant argenté, aux manches bouffantes resserrées aux poignets, s'achevant sur de délicats volants, avec un jabot dentelé immaculé. Dans son dos, un serpent vert avait été brodé, si réaliste que l'ondulation du textile le rendait quasiment vivant. Et Draco avait les cheveux plus en bataille qu'à l'accoutumée. Je voulais lui faire l'amour. _Tout de suite_.

Mais je ne pouvais pas. Pansy et Ginny, cette dernière présente, comme Colin, uniquement pour les besoins du bal, me tiraient vers la scène. Je ne voulais pas jouer. Je voulais le _toucher_. J'étais en transe. Si bien que Parvati, en nous voyant arriver dans les coulisses, s'est inquiétée.

-Harry ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

 _« Je veux lui faire l'amour. Je veux lui faire l'amour. Je veux lui faire l'amour. »_

-Si. Parfaitement.

Ma propre voix était méconnaissable. Cette tenue… C'était l'œuvre de Luna. Elle m'en avait offert une de similaire. Elle l'avait fait exprès.

 _« Je retire tout ce que j'ai pu dire ou penser. C'est une garce. »_

-On va parler, après, Luna, l'ai-je avertie.

Rêveuse, elle est montée sur scène. Pas de « oui ». Pas de sourire.

-Éblouis-le, a-t-elle exigé, lointaine.

En deux mots, elle venait de me coller assez de pression pour me faire calancher. J'ai été prendre place. Pansy, Parvati et Ginny aussi. Il faisait encore assez clair, dans le ciel. Nous étions dans le parc de Poudlard, plus exactement dans le stade. Des guirlandes lumineuses couraient sur le sol pour prévenir les élèves de la présence de fils et autres câbles. On a accordé nos instruments. On s'est échauffés. Notre rouquine est partie dans un rock'n'roll solo de guitare qui a fait taire la plus grande partie de la foule. Luna a donné trois petits coups sur son micro.

-Bonsoir. Veuillez nous excuser tous pour notre retard. Nous vous promettons d'être à la hauteur de l'attente. Nous ferons en sorte que la première partie de ce bal soit inoubliable. Nous remercions particulièrement Hermione et Pansy, les organisatrices, pour leur confiance. Même si nous avons triché, puisque Pansy est des nôtres.

Elle a mis sa main sur son cœur.

-Nous faisons le serment d'honorer les chansons que nous allons reprendre.

Une harpe, un piano, un violon et une flûte traversière étaient installés dans le coin de Pansy ; elle virevolterait entre les différents instruments selon nos nécessités. Parvati et Ginny haletaient d'impatience. J'ai cherché mon grand amour du regard ; il n'était plus au buffet. J'ai parcouru le public des yeux. Théodore l'avait traîné au cœur de la foule, au plus proche de la scène qu'il le pouvait. D'abord Luna… maintenant lui. J'allais les renier l'un comme l'autre. Ma chanteuse m'a fait signe ; j'ai commencé à jouer furtivement de mes cymbales. Au premier coup dans la grosse caisse, ma vision s'est brouillée. J'ai tout oublié. C'était parti. Je n'avais plus besoin de rien sinon de la musique.

 **[… … …]**

 ** Note de l'auteur : On passe aux choses sérieuses, maintenant. *-* Le bal, le grand moment. Il est l'heure de faire imploser quelques hormones, mouah ah ah !**


	26. Chapitre XXV

**Chapitre XXV**

J'étais subjugué. Il n'y avait pas de terme plus approprié pour définir mon état tandis que je fixais la scène, yeux écarquillés, bouche entrouverte, gorge sèche. Était-ce vraiment possible que ces personnes de mon âge sur scène soient si douées ? Était-ce normal qu'assurer un tel show leur soit si naturel ? Pansy, après avoir abandonné son piano dont elle avait eu besoin en début de morceau suite au bref solo du batteur, dansait tout en jouant du violon. D'ailleurs, par quel miracle avaient-ils réussi à intégrer cet instrument à une chanson comme « Welcome To The Black Parade » ? Parvati et Ginny occupaient la scène avec un professionnalisme déroutant, souriant de toutes leurs dents, vibrant autant, sinon plus, que les cordes de la basse de l'une et la guitare de l'autre.

Luna s'était transformée. Sa voix, tout en conservant subtilement son feutre, avait jailli des enceintes avec une puissance irréelle, impérieuse, impressionnante. Sa rêverie était toujours là, tapis, on la sentait, mais Luna la gardait sous clé tandis que cette soudaine expressivité d'étoile des planches la rendait difficile à reconnaître. C'était une autre personne. Et Harry… Harry écrasait ses baguettes sur sa batterie, regardant à peine la partie qu'il visait mais ne faisant pourtant jamais une seule fausse note. Il n'était pas vraiment là, ne se souciant plus de personne. Et c'était beau. C'était infiniment beau.

Comme la fin de la chanson approchait, alors même que je trouvais déjà que cette entrée en matière inspirait purement et simplement le respect, les quatre musiciens se sont à leur tour intéressés à leur propre micro pour reprendre la dernière phase en chœur ;

-Do or die, you'll never make me ! Because the world will never take my heart ! Go and try ; you'll never break me ! We want it all, we wanna play this part ! I won't explain or say I'm sorry ! I'm unashamed ; I'm gonna show my scars ! Give a cheer for all the broken ! Listen here, because it's who we are ! I'm just a man, I'm not a hero ! Just a boy who had to sing this song ! I'm just a man, I'm not a hero ! I don't care ! We'll carry on* !

De violents frissons me traversaient de part en part et j'étais figé là où Théodore m'avait planté. Lui avait croisé les bras sur son torse et levé le nez, yeux clos. Ses lèvres frémissaient tandis qu'il murmurait les paroles sans qu'évidemment quiconque soit en mesure de l'entendre. Il était immobile, comme en transe, mais arborait un sourire contenté. A ses cils humides, j'ai pu constater que l'eau derrière ces minces barrières de chair n'attendait plus qu'un tressaillement de ses paupières pour couler. Autour de moi, les élèves dansaient, et/ou chantaient à s'en arracher les cordes vocales dans l'espoir de pouvoir joindre leurs voix à celles harmonieusement unies du groupe se produisant. Et pendant une heure et demie, mes cinq camarades ont enchaîné les chansons plus ou moins connues, mais je n'étais pas certain de devoir m'étonner d'en entendre si peu en anglais. En revanche, alors que je m'attendais à un final au moins aussi épique que l'ouverture, j'ai été surpris par leur choix d'achever leur concert en douceur.

-Tu sais qu'y a un bateau qui mène au pays des rêves, là-bas où il fait chaud, où l'ciel n'a pas son pareil. Tu sais qu'au bout d'cette terre, oui les gens sèment des milliers d'graines de joie comme pousse ici la haine**, a entrepris de nous bercer Luna.

Accueillant le cliché d'un soleil couchant pour clore cette première partie de la soirée, lorsque la chanson a été terminée et qu'un tonnerre d'applaudissements a retenti, ponctué par des sifflements d'admiration, le groupe s'est réuni sur le devant de la scène pour saluer son public. On voyait que tous les cinq transpiraient à grosses gouttes, que leur respiration était vive et profonde. Il était indéniable que malgré leurs sourires ils ne rêvaient tous que de courir aux vestiaires pour se laver et se changer. Alors qu'ils pouvaient enfin réaliser leur souhait de disparaître afin d'aller se refaire une beauté, je suis retourné, toujours en compagnie de Théodore, au buffet.

Mon camarade a alors attrapé et placé une chaise en bout de table. Il s'est assis avant de sortir son sac de derrière la nappe. Celle-ci tombait jusqu'au sol précisément pour que chacun puisse mettre ses effets personnels à l'abri sous la table. Il a récupéré un livre et un casque. Il a mis ce dernier sur ses oreilles puis l'a branché à son portable. Enfin, il a posé près de lui un papier cartonné sur lequel était écrit ; « Seulement si quelqu'un est en danger de mort. ». Il m'a regardé, m'a envoyé comme d'un rien un baiser avec sa main, et a ouvert son livre.

 _« D'accord, je suis donc seul. »_

Pendant trente bonnes minutes, pour ne pas dire trois quarts d'heure, je suis resté à observer les autres et leurs tenues à thème. Théodore, ce lâche, avait juste cosplayé la version civile de Loki dans le film « Avengers », ainsi que coloré à la bombe argentée quelques-unes de ses mèches de cheveux. Ça lui allait foutrement bien mais je n'aurais échangé ses vêtements contre les miens pour rien au monde. Déjà que je trouvais qu'on me matait un peu trop, mais lui… Les regards que les filles portaient sur lui étaient juste terrifiants.

Et puis il y avait Hermione. Elle portait une robe longue rouge sang fendue sur les côtés et dévoilant largement son dos. Des bracelets dorés tintaient à son poignet gauche et à sa cheville droite. Ses chaussures à talons hauts avaient certainement été conçues sur mesure pour qu'elles soient dans le même tissu que la robe et elle avait dans sa chevelure presque totalement laissée à l'état sauvage un peigne d'or qui ressemblait fort à un héritage familial. Elle était bien sûr maquillée en accord avec les couleurs de son quartier. C'était simple. C'était digne. Je ne pouvais qu'approuver.

Pansy, qui avait fini par revenir des vestiaires, était vêtue d'une courte robe extrêmement moulante d'un vert presque noir. Elle avait des bas cendrés dans une dentelle d'une effarante délicatesse, des talons aiguilles noirs si fins et si hauts que je me demandais comment elle faisait pour marcher droit et pire encore pour danser avec. Un serpent en argent était enroulé autour de son bras droit et de grands anneaux pendaient à ses lobes. Ses cheveux étaient libres. Elle était fière. Elle était pleine d'énergie. Elle donnait envie de la rejoindre.

Et puis Luna était réapparue. Son choix vestimentaire était plus… particulier. C'était une robe bouffante au bleu nuit mais vif sur laquelle avaient été fichées des plumes de tous types d'oiseaux (certainement récupérées parmi celles que perdaient les divers volatiles de l'animalerie). Elles avaient été laquées de bronze et l'étole que portait la vénérée blonde de cet imbécile heureux d'Harry Potter avait été conçue pour sembler être une paire d'ailes chaque fois qu'elle levait un peu les bras, ce qui n'était pas sans rappeler une certaine Katniss Everdeen. Cela dit, même ses ballerines aux lacets montants de danseuse étoile avaient été travaillées pour que des plumes couvrent aussi ses jambes.

Enfin… Ça avait été au tour d'Harry de passer devant mes yeux. Il était…

 _« Je vais faire bouffer ses plumes à Luna. »_

Il était dans une tenue familière à la mienne. Comme pour moi, ses chaussures étaient cirées mais, à l'inverse des miennes, rouges. Comme pour moi, son pantalon était noir mais, à l'inverse du mien, il était moulant. Et sa ceinture était blanche. Certes, ces similitudes accompagnées de légères divergences n'étaient pas incroyables. Mais qu'on ne vienne pas me dire que sa chemise vermillon aux quelques reflets appréciables, aux manches retroussées avec une négligence stylisée, et dans le dos de laquelle se trouvait un lion d'or qu'on avait l'impression de voir se mouvoir par quelque magie n'était pas l'œuvre de Luna. Je comprenais mieux, désormais, l'étrange façon dont Harry m'avait regardé en arrivant. Mais… passons. Son col était en partie ouvert, sa cravate au doré cuivré pendant de chaque côté. Et ses cheveux d'encre étaient à présent attachés en un chignon qui ne prenait pas toute la longueur, laissant une part de celle-ci s'échouer sur une épaule en une cascade encore un peu humide.

C'est en déglutissant avec peine que je me suis aperçu que ma gorge ne pouvait plus être qualifiée de sèche, mais plutôt d'aride. Je me suis servi un verre d'eau. Était-ce vraiment lui ? Était-ce vraiment _Harry_? J'avais du mal à y croire. Pouvait-il réellement, lorsqu'il daignait faire l'effort nécessaire, prendre une telle apparence ? Non pas qu'il était laid en temps normal ; ç'aurait été d'une affligeante mauvaise foi que de prétendre qu'il avait un physique ingrat. Mais je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer qu'il était capable de s'accorder avec tant de brio à une soirée de ce genre. Néanmoins, « Harry » et « charisme » me paraissaient jusque-là antinomiques. Et c'était une preuve supplémentaire que je devais cesser de juger ce garçon sans le connaître.

C'est là que je me suis rendu compte qu'il marchait vers moi ; il avait remarqué que je le fixais. J'ai cherché avec une expression sans nul doute paniquée un endroit où me terrer, mais à part sous la table, derrière la nappe, au milieu des sacs de tout le monde, ce qui aurait été un choix d'une honteuse puérilité, il ne me restait rien d'autre que la fuite. Or, cette dernière n'était pas spécialement plus glorieuse. Alors je suis resté debout, mon verre en plastique vide craquant dans ma main tandis que je le compressais malgré moi. Silencieux l'un en face de l'autre, nous nous sommes regardés dans le blanc des yeux tandis que « Basique » d'Orelsan démarrait.

-Tu es magnifique, m'a-t-il finalement complimenté.

Et nous étions probablement aussi cramoisis que sa chemise l'un que l'autre.

-Toi aussi, ai-je lâché, la voix étranglée.

J'ai tourné la tête pour tousser et chasser le fichu chat que j'avais dans la gorge avant de reprendre.

-Excellent concert, ai-je tenté de rebondir.

-Merci.

-Et tu es un bon danseur, de ce que j'ai pu voir jusqu'à maintenant.

Alors il m'a offert « ce sourire-là ».

-Donc tu m'accorderas bien cette danse ?

 _« Et ta cavalière ? Et cette traîtresse aux doigts de fée de Luna ? Et-... »_

Ce sourire-là. J'ai glissé une main dans celle qu'il me tendait. Nous avons frissonné tous les deux.

 _« Maudit sourire. »_

 **[… … …]**

 *** _Marche ou crève, vous n'me changerez pas ! Parce que ce monde ne prendra jamais mon cœur ! Allez-y, essayez ; vous n'me briserez jamais ! Nous le voulons tous, nous voulons jouer ce rôle ! Je n'veux pas l'expliquer ni même m'excuser ! Je n'ai pas honte ; je montrerai mes cicatrices ! Portez un toast pour tous les brisés ! Écoutez, parce que c'est ce que nous sommes ! J'suis juste un homme, pas un héros ! Juste un garçon qui devait chanter cette chanson ! J'suis juste un homme, pas un héros !_ _Je m'en fous !_ _Nous continuerons_ _!_ \- traduction de l'extrait de "Welcome To The Black Parade" par My Chemical Romance.**

 ****Extrait de " Liberta" par Pep's.**

 ** Note de l'auteur : Beaucoup de descriptions, peu d'action… Mais je trouvais important de vous dire comment étaient habillés les personnages les plus « iconiques », ne serait-ce que pour donner un peu de couleurs à la scène. Pareil, je ne me suis pas attardée sur les chansons parce que je ne voulais pas qu'elles prennent trop de place, et puis je préfère vous laisser libre d'imaginer ce que Luna a chanté selon vos goûts, vos références. Je ne voulais pas trop « orienter » ce moment afin que tout le monde puisse y trouver son compte. Aussi, c'était un plaisir d'écrire la scène finale de ce chapitre. Enfin « ce sourire-là » que Draco redoute depuis un moment déjà lui joue un tour !**


	27. Chapitre XXVI

**Chapitre XXVI**

J'avais raccompagné Luna chez elle, en irréprochable cavalier, Colin étant venu avec nous. Tous deux allaient passer le reste de leur nuit à travailler sur les ordinateurs et presses de Xenophilius afin de pouvoir mettre dans les boîtes aux lettres de tous les participants du bal un magazine contant l'événement, les photos de Colin pour matière première. J'avais hâte de voir le résultat. En rentrant chez moi, je me suis vautré sur mon lit tout habillé et ai passé les mains derrière ma tête. Ça avait été la meilleure soirée de toute ma vie. C'était comme si j'avais fait un rêve merveilleux, l'esprit tout à fait embrumé. Ça avait été fantastique, ni plus ni moins. Sans doute que la fatigue y était pour beaucoup mais, pour le moment, ce flou euphorique dans lequel je baignais me satisfaisait pleinement. Demain… Demain, j'aurais l'esprit plus clair. J'ai fermé les yeux et me suis endormi en quelques battements de cœur.

Bien que mon corps était encore courbaturé et que mon crâne me faisait l'effet d'une enclume sur laquelle on cognait du fait du manque de sommeil, j'ai été le premier à me réveiller et à me lever le lendemain matin. Un long passage à la salle de bain plus tard et j'avais déjà gagné en fraîcheur. De retour dans mes vêtements habituels, j'ai été prendre mon petit-déjeuner, non pas devant une quelconque émission ou série, mais une manette en mains dans le Royaume du Crépuscule. Je galérais d'ailleurs bien proprement à un endroit particulier quand mon portable a vibré. Texto de Colin. Il venait de déposer mon exemplaire du magazine.

En trois quarts de seconde, j'ai sauvegardé ma partie, éteint ma console, gobé le reste de ma pitance, foncé dehors, récupéré l'objet de ma convoitise avant de retourner à l'intérieur et d'aller me jeter sur le lit de ma mère. Mon beau-père a grogné en se retournant pour s'enrouler davantage dans sa portion de la couette tandis que ma mère a baillé en se redressant pour enfin allumer sa lampe de chevet. Je lui ai presque plaqué sur la figure l'œuvre de ma Luna et du photographe le plus chouchouté de Pré-au-Lard. Elle l'a saisie et s'est mise à tourner doucement les pages, observant les différents clichés avec le sourire que seule une mère qui juge dignement ce qu'elle voit peut avoir. Elle a commencé par commenter les tenues des uns et des autres. Puis elle a fini par s'intéresser plus longuement à certaines images.

-Vraiment ?…, a-t-elle pouffé devant l'une d'elles.

Je me suis retenu d'éclater de rire et ai rapporté ce qui s'était passé. Même si c'était techniquement rédigé dans un paragraphe, je voulais exprimer les choses par moi-même.

-Hermione et Pansy se sont énormément rapprochées durant la soirée. Ron, désespéré, a défié Pansy au bras de fer. Celui qui gagnait était récompensé par un baiser d'Hermione. Ils ont tenu dix minutes avant que Pansy ne parvienne à arracher la victoire. Heureusement, après ça, Lavande est restée avec Ron et, aidée de Marietta et Ginny, elle s'est efforcée de lui changer les idées. Alors, même si ça ne l'a pas empêché de déprimer, c'était quand même moins violent que ça aurait pu l'être et il a pu continuer à profiter du bal.

Sur la photo, Ron était affalé sur une partie dégagée pour l'occasion du buffet, se massant main et poignet, grimaçant de douleur et de dépit tandis que Pansy, rouge et transpirante mais un énorme sourire aux lèvres, reproduisait la pose d'Usain Bolt. Ma mère s'est de nouveau arrêtée sur un cliché. Ron, Lavande, Padma, Parvati, Gregory, Cho, et Théodore s'y tenaient, hilares ou embarrassés selon les individus. Ron portait Lavande sur ses épaules. Padma et Parvati la jouaient fusion Dragon Ball. Gregory détournait le regard, câliné par Cho. Théodore était une belle pivoine. Ajouté au montage, un panneau trônait devant eux. « Rejoins-nous dans la friendzone~ ! », qu'il disait. Ma mère a déployé une moue compatissante.

-Les pauvres… Vous étiez obligés de les afficher comme ça ?

-Mais c'est drôle ! Ai-je protesté. Et puis, ce sont les jumelles qui l'ont voulu.

Cinq pages plus tard, on quittait les scénettes random et arrivait sur la piste de danse. Groupes, couples… Tout le monde y était passé, sous tous les angles. J'y apparaissais souvent, étant donné que je n'avais pratiquement fait que danser. On me voyait en tango avec Hermione (Ron me fusillait des yeux en arrière plan.), en valse avec Théodore (Je l'avais légèrement forcé. _Légèrement_.), évidemment en slow avec ma cavalière adorée… Mais aussi… avec Draco.

Mon grand amour n'avait pas beaucoup dansé… Toutefois, il ne l'avait fait qu'avec _moi_. Trois valses. Et donc… un slow. A la fin de celui-ci, avant de s'éloigner l'un de l'autre, nos lèvres s'étaient _presque_ frôlées. Je voulais l'embrasser, de toute mon âme, et je le sais, je l'ai senti… Il l'a voulu _aussi_! Bon, peut-être pas autant que moi, mais… Il a hésité ! Il a failli ! _Réellement_!

 _« Il était à ça ! A ÇA ! »_

Est-ce que j'aurais dû combler la distance moi-même ? Non, il fallait que ce soit lui qui initie le mouvement, sinon il l'aurait pris comme une attaque. J'avais bien fait de résister, comme lors de ce matin dans ma chambre. Mais…

 _« Aaah ! Il était si près ! »_

C'était à s'en taper la tête contre un mur. A croire qu'il le faisait exprès. Cependant, il n'était pas comme ça. Au contraire. Il s'était écarté, avait renoncé _pour moi_ , pour que je ne me fasse pas de faux espoirs. Arborant un air coupable, il m'avait soufflé quelques explications à l'oreille. Elles résonnaient encore clairement dans ma mémoire. Mot pour mot. « Je suis désolé. Tu m'aimes, tu n'y peux rien. Je comprends. Mais nous nous connaissons depuis seulement un peu plus d'un mois et c'est trop peu pour moi. Trop peu pour accepter de m'attacher à toi. J'ai peur. » Pour toute réponse, manquant cruellement de verve, j'avais déposé mes lèvres sur sa tempe. Il avait eu un petit mouvement de recul mais s'était finalement laissé faire. Nous nous étions séparés là-dessus.

Voilà pourquoi je souriais comme un bienheureux, ma mère préférant simplement passer à la page suivante sans réclamer d'éclaircissements. Lorsqu'elle a eu fini de parcourir le magazine, elle me l'a rendu.

-Dès demain tu entres en révisions intensives mais, pour aujourd'hui, je t'autorise à sortir, ne serait-ce que pour montrer ça à ton père. File ; je suis sûre qu'il est aussi impatient que moi d'avoir ton compte-rendu.

Je ne me le suis pas fait dire deux fois, fonçant prendre quelques affaires dans ma chambre. Si j'avais miraculeusement quartier libre pour la journée, autant en profiter pour aller au cimetière ! De toute façon, à cette heure, mon père était au travail et ne débaucherait donc pas avant midi. En revanche, je pouvais toujours me rendre aux Paons pour voir Sirius et Regulus.

En tout cas, je me suis bientôt retrouvé à marcher tranquillement dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard, ayant quitté l'Impasse du Tisseur. J'ai apporté des fleurs à Narcissa, lui ai fait mon rapport au sujet du bal, puis me suis offert une courte sieste sur un des bancs. Alors que j'allais prendre la route des Paons, je me suis dit que mon Apollon pouvait ne pas avoir envie de me revoir tout de suite. Sa déclaration était très récente ; cette sorte de mise à nu risquait de lui faire montrer les crocs s'il se sentait sans défense face à moi. Non, c'était mieux d'envoyer un message à mon parrain et son frère pour les inviter à me rejoindre à la maison quand ils le pourraient. Ce que j'ai fait.

Alors, ne sachant trop comment m'occuper, j'ai décidé d'aller m'inquiéter de mon job d'été… Que j'espérais décrocher dans l'une des deux librairies de la ville. Elle était immense, montant sur plusieurs étages, le dernier d'entre eux servant d'appartement au propriétaire. Située à côté de la minuscule mais non moins encombrée douteuse boutique d'antiquités de Barjow et Beurk, son emblème était une espèce de cadavre en partie caché sous un voile noir. Le nom de la librairie était calligraphié en épaisses lettres de sang ; « Le Voldemort ».

Le maître des lieux s'appelait Tom Riddle. Héritier de Serpentard. (Littéralement, hein. Il descendait du fondateur du quartier ; Salazar lui-même.) Meilleur élève qu'ait jamais connu Poudlard (même en comptant notre vieux directeur Dumby). D'une beauté stupéfiante avec son teint pâle, ses iris au carmin envoûtant et ses cheveux si parfaitement ténébreux. Il suait l'énigme et le charisme par tous les pores de sa peau. Bref ; si je n'avais pas rencontré Draco, j'aurais probablement fini mes jours en vieux garçon à fantasmer sur cet homme.

Enfin… J'ai voulu entrer mais c'était fermé. Tout ce chemin pour rien. J'aurais mieux fait de rester avec Narcissa. J'ai soupiré. Bon bah, autant partir à sa recherche ; ça me ferait me balader. J'ai entrepris de traverser le centre-ville de long en large, pénétrant dans les divers magasins. C'était plutôt stupide, bien sûr. Il pouvait très bien être en rendez-vous médical, ou même être déjà retourné à son commerce. Mais bon, c'était mon dernier jour de liberté avant le bac, alors… disons que je faisais le plein d'oxygène. Et puis, ça m'a permis de saluer les jumeaux Weasley à leur boutique de farces et attrapes, ou encore Charlie, vendeur à l'animalerie spécialisé dans le rayon des reptiles. Il y avait aussi Peter, un ami de mon père, au rayon des rongeurs. J'avoue avoir très subtilement évité Fenrir, leur patron ; un type flippant à souhait.

C'est en passant devant le cabinet des parents d'Hermione que mon regard a agrippé Tom. J'ignorais d'où il sortait mais il était de l'autre côté de la route. J'ai aussitôt bifurqué vers lui, l'appelant. J'avais à peine fait trois pas qu'un klaxonne hystérique m'a transpercé les tympans et scié la cervelle avant qu'un choc ne me propulse au loin. Le souffle coupé, je fixais le ciel tourbillonnant au-dessus de moi mais qui semblait s'écrouler. J'ai voulu dire quelque chose, sans savoir à qui, mais n'ai produit qu'un son étranglé et répugnant. J'avais des cymbales insupportables dans les oreilles. Et j'avais… Et j'avais…

 _« MAL. »_

J'ai retrouvé mon souffle. Sifflant, haletant, paniqué. J'avais mal. Ma vision se brouillait, le monde perdait son sens. J'avais mal. Je luttais, parce que j'avais peur de l'inconscience, de ce vers quoi m'évanouir pourrait m'emmener. J'avais mal. J'avais chaud, puis froid. Je transpirais en grelottant. Deux points rouges sont apparus dans le brouillard qui s'installait.

 _« Tom ! J'ai mal ! J'ai mal ! »_

Je n'arrivais toujours pas à parler. Mon cœur paraissait vouloir s'échapper de ma cage thoracique tant il tambourinait fort. J'avais mal. Tout devenait plus sombre. J'étais terrifié.

 _« Non ! NON ! »_

 **[… … …]**

 **Note de l'auteur : Une longue, longue, longue absence. Mais me revoilà avec enfin un chapitre qui me convient ! Non pas que je n'avais plus d'idées (bien au contraire), mais je n'arrivais pas à les formuler. Alors j'écrivais, j'effaçais, j'écrivais puis j'effaçais encore. Je savais ce que je voulais qu'il se déroule, mais la manière dont j'amenais les choses ne me plaisait jamais assez et je ne pouvais décemment pas vous livrer un chapitre duquel je n'étais pas un minimum fière ! Néanmoins, ça y est, nous y sommes ! ;)**


	28. Chapitre XXVII

**Chapitre XXVII**

Le voyant était rouge. _Rouge_. Signalant que le bloc opératoire était pris, fermé. Un patient s'y trouvait, entouré de machines et de membres du personnel médical. J'étais là, debout, planté au milieu du couloir, à attendre que cette lumière passe au vert. Tout ça parce que je révisais pour mon bac en compagnie de Regulus et que Sirius avait débarqué dans ma chambre, livide, en brandissant son portable. « James vient de m'envoyer un texto. Harry est à l'hôpital. Il s'est fait renverser par une voiture. » Mon esprit avait vrillé alors que Regulus s'était lentement levé. Mes oreilles bourdonnaient. J'avais comme reçu un coup de massue sur le crâne.

Mon cœur battait à tout rompre et, durant le trajet jusqu'à Sainte Mangouste, j'avais même cru le sentir sur le point d'imploser à plusieurs reprises. C'était Severus que nous avions trouvé assis sur une de ces chaises inconfortables à la couleur terne. Il était seul. Mon parrain nous avait alors appris trois choses ; Stiles ne savait encore rien de ce qui s'était passé, se trouvant actuellement chez un ami. James et Lily étaient partis se hurler dessus il ne savait où. Et Harry était au bloc. Au _bloc_. J'étais parti en courant. J'avais trouvé l'endroit. Et depuis, j'étais tétanisé devant cet antre affreux.

Les minutes s'écoulaient, ou bien les heures… Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée. Je restais juste là. Je marmonnais malgré moi une unique supplique que je répétais inlassablement ; « Passe au vert. Passe au vert. Passe au vert. » Pourquoi ? Cela ne me donnerait pas plus le droit d'entrer… Mais cela signifierait aussi qu'un médecin, qu'un chirurgien, peu importait, sortirait bientôt pour annoncer l'échec ou le succès de l'opération. J'avais besoin de savoir. Mon imaginaire détraqué s'empiffrant à la table de mon incertitude me compressait poumons et estomac. Mes lèvres tremblaient. Un sifflement strident me sciait la tête.

Des bras m'ont alors entouré pour m'attirer contre un torse. Je n'ai même pas eu le réflexe d'essayer de me dégager.

-Passe au vert. Passe au vert. Passe au vert.

-Draco, ça suffit. Ça ne sert à rien de rester ici. Viens t'asseoir avec nous, m'a tendrement sermonné Regulus.

-Non, non. Attends. Il va passer au vert, tu vas voir. Il va passer au vert.

-Pas tout de suite. Suis-moi. Nous allons rejoindre les autres. Je suis certain que tout ira bien. Harry a la peau dure.

 _« Pas autant qu'une carrosserie. »_

J'ai retenu mon aussi acide qu'amère réplique et ai fini par consentir à m'éloigner des battants clos derrière lesquels Harry était allongé sur une table. Comme un cadavre. Est-ce qu'il allait mourir ?

De retour auprès de Severus, j'y ai retrouvé le père d'Harry. Il était assis, dos courbé, mains jointes sur le front tandis que ses coudes s'enfonçaient dans ses cuisses. Sirius lui murmurait des choses, accroupi près de lui. Lily faisait les cent pas, grognant, étouffant des cris, rouge de colère, larmoyante d'impuissance. Mon parrain la regardait faire, attendant une faille dans son rituel de rage pour intervenir et obtenir d'elle plus de calme. C'est là que j'ai repéré un type auquel je n'avais originellement pas fait attention. Un grand brun adossé au mur avec… avec… J'en ai eu envie de l'étriper ; avec nonchalance.

-Qui c'est ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?

J'avais parlé volontairement fort, mes mots pleins de venin. Je le détestais déjà. Les renseignements sont tombés de la bouche de Regulus ; Tom Riddle, libraire. Il scrutait ses ongles quand tout le monde était en transe. Chien galeux.

 _« Disparais. Disparais. »_

-C'est lui qui a appelé l'ambulance, a précisé Regulus.

Peut-être. Oui. Et ? Je le détestais quand même. Il me faisait une drôle d'impression. Le genre qu'on qualifie de « drôle » quand on pense « mauvaise, très mauvaise ». Il avait l'air d'une faucheuse. Je devais le chasser. Il allait tuer Harry. Ça se voyait. Il n'était là que pour ça. L'ambulance, c'était pour faire durer le plaisir, rien de plus. Il a consulté une montre à gousset. J'ai suffoqué. C'était l'heure. Il allait faire son boulot ignoble, maintenant. Il a levé les yeux vers moi, m'a considéré.

-Tu diras à Harry que la prochaine fois qu'il voudra me parler, il est prié de faire attention en traversant la route.

Il est parti. Je n'ai pas compris. Regulus a trouvé à sourire de la situation. Moquerie, indulgence, tristesse… Il y avait de tout dans l'expression qu'il m'a offerte.

-Je sais. Il fait constamment cet effet-là, au début. C'est une répulsion sans fondement, crois-moi.

Le croire ? Non, je n'avais pas envie. Je le détestais. Pire que cela ; je ne _voulais pas_ l'aimer. Mais je n'ai pas eu le loisir d'y réfléchir davantage ; il y a eu des pas derrière moi. J'ai fait volte-face. Là, un chirurgien. Dans ses vêtements de service, avec son nom d'accroché. Éprouvé mais assuré. J'ai blêmi.

-Papa ?…

Mon père a avancé une main vers moi, m'a attrapé par la nuque et m'a poussé à poser mon front contre lui. J'ai obtempéré. Je ne savais pas qu'il avait repris le travail. Il s'est adressé à James et aux autres.

-L'accident en lui-même n'a causé que quelques pâles dommages. Les vêtements puis les tissus vivants ont encaissé la plus forte part de l'impact. Il a un léger traumatisme crânien, quelques blessures qui ont pas mal saigné, mais rien de particulièrement inquiétant. Il a eu beaucoup de chance. Le problème majeur a résidé en l'état de choc qui a provoqué une crise d'appendicite ayant rapidement évolué en péritonite. Fort heureusement, nous avons pu intervenir dans les délais et il est tiré d'affaire. Dix jours d'hospitalisation, beaucoup de ménagement après sa sortie, et il sera comme neuf.

J'ai éclaté en sanglots. Ma voix s'est confondue avec celle de Lily.

 _« Il est sauvé. Mon père l'a sauvé. »_

J'étais si soulagé… Et fier. Mon père était le meilleur chirurgien du Royaume-Uni, aussi l'un des plus prisés en Europe. Et il avait été là pour sauver Harry. Si je l'avais su, je ne me serais pas autant rongé les sangs. Désormais, il n'y avait plus qu'à patienter jusqu'au réveil d'Harry. J'allais lui faire avaler sa perfusion.

[… … …]

-Espèce de résidu de fond de capote ! Ai-je rugi en entrant dans sa chambre. Le dernier des abrutis sait qu'il faut faire gauche-droite-gauche lorsqu'on veut passer d'un trottoir à un autre ! Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait, hein, maudit crétin, si la voiture avait été plus imposante, si elle avait roulé plus vite ?! Est-ce que tu te crois immortel ?! Tu as conscience que tu aurais pu y passer ?! Tu as conscience du mal que tu aurais fait à tous les gens qui t'aiment, du deuil que ton inconscience aurait pu leur infliger ?!

 _« Tu voulais faire comme ma mère ?! »_

Je n'avais pas prévu de le dire, ça, mais je l'ai laissé échapper ;

-Tu voulais faire comme ma mère ?! Hein, rouler plus vite, ce n'est pas grave ! Ça n'arrive toujours qu'aux autres, après tout ! Les accidents, la mort ! Ça n'arrive toujours qu'aux autres, hein, imbécile ! Non ! Ça n'arrive pas toujours qu'aux autres ! Ma mère est morte, et elle était en tort ! J'étais avec elle ; ça aurait pu me coûter la vie à moi aussi ! Et ce pauvre type, dans l'autre voiture, qui n'avait rien demandé ; il aurait pu y laisser la peau à son tour ! Mais pourquoi, _POURQUOI_ , les gens ne se rendent-ils pas compte que le code, la sécurité routière, ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on les a inventés ?! Personne n'est immortel ! Personne ne ressuscite ! Tu comprends ça ?! Tu ne serais pas revenu ! Tu ne-… ! Tu ne-… !

Je pleurais trop pour poursuivre. Ma colère ne parvenait plus à maintenir de l'ordre dans mes mots, à engraisser mon discours. J'ai tourné les talons.

-Je fais trop de bruit, je sais. Je m'en vais.

-Non.

Il était si serein, si souriant quand je lui ai de nouveau fait face. Il tendait une main vers moi. J'ai approché, l'ai saisie, me suis assis près de lui en reniflant.

-C'est bizarre, a-t-il confessé. De savoir qu'on est venu chercher directement dans mon corps un organe pour me le retirer.

Il y avait comme une hilarité contenue dans ses prunelles.

-Ton père me surnomme « le Survivant ». Ça fait marrer Severus. Je suis sûr que Tom aussi en rira beaucoup. Quant à Stiles… Je vais encore plus être son héros que je ne l'étais déjà… Ma mère projetait de m'enfermer pour que je prépare mon bac ; grâce à mon séjour à l'hôpital, j'aurai droit à une fenêtre et des bonbons. Vois pas tout en noir.

-N'essaye pas de m'amadouer avec des conséquences pseudo-positives. Rien de tout ça ne valait de-…

-Évidemment. Et je suis désolé, Draco. Moi aussi, tu sais… J'ai eu peur.

Cet aveu sonna mon glas. J'ai lâché sa main et, avec toutes les précautions qui s'imposaient, je me suis penché pour recueillir le baiser qu'il désirait me donner depuis, pour lui si longtemps, pour moi si peu. Mais il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre. C'était peut-être pour ça que ma mère ne respectait pas les limitations de vitesse. Toutefois, en amour, il n'y en avait pas, de limites.

 **[… … …]**

 ** Note de l'auteur : En vrai… Je transpire tellement de satisfaction d'avoir réussi à coller autant d'informations dans ce chapitre... Le fait que Tom ait du mal à se faire apprécier, le métier de Lucius, la raison de la mort de Narcissa (accessoirement de la petite cicatrice que portait Draco au commencement de cette fanfiction), la référence au « Survivant »… Et j'ai pourtant encore plein de choses à dire ! Il y a même quelques révélations que j'hésite à faire… Certaines zones d'ombre ne devraient-elles pas le rester ? Nous verrons cela… Pour le moment… J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! (Je radote tant, vous devez en avoir marre...)**


	29. Chapitre XXVIII

**Chapitre XXVIII**

Draco était venu me voir tous les jours, sans faute. Dès que l'hôpital permettait les visites et jusqu'à la toute dernière minute. Chaque fois qu'il apparaissait sur le pas de la porte, je me décalais sur le bord de mon lit pour qu'il puisse venir s'asseoir près de moi. Nous restions alors l'un à côté de l'autre, nos classeurs, trieurs et manuels ouverts devant nous. Nous parlions peu durant les révisions dont je savais qu'elles s'intensifieraient à l'instant où je serais sorti et que Severus pourrait, sur ordre de ma mère, me tomber dessus sans culpabiliser.

Mes parents passaient une fois par jour pour prendre de mes nouvelles, comme si le million de textos qu'ils m'envoyaient ne suffisait pas. J'avais d'ailleurs mis mon portable sur silencieux, histoire d'épargner ma concentration et les nerfs de mon Apollon. Enfin, je ne pouvais pas non plus prétendre être malgré ça très efficace ; je m'endormais souvent rapidement, autant assommé par l'ennui que les médicaments. Mais le meilleur, c'était que ça ne m'empêchait pas de profiter de la présence de l'amour de ma vie puisqu'à chaque réveil je découvrais qu'il avait passé un bras autour de mes épaules et me maintenait gentiment contre lui, à demi-allongé sur les oreillers.

Cependant, j'avais aussi eu droit à un défilé de mes amis les plus proches, quarante-huit heures après mon opération. Ron était entré blanchâtre pour ressortir verdâtre sans avoir prononcé un mot. Il n'aimait déjà pas beaucoup les hôpitaux, alors la vision des pansements et autres bandages que je portais encore… Hermione avait poussé un lourd soupir avant de souhaiter bon courage à mon futur époux. Théodore avait surgi, furieux, et m'avait collé une gifle retentissante. Il avait reculé, tremblant perceptiblement, puis avait pris la fuite. Luna avait débarqué à son tour pour me fournir un pain de glace et me menacer ;

-Si tu me fais encore peur comme ça, je lâche mes chiens sur toi.

La rêverie dans sa voix comme dans son expression faciale n'avait pas réduit mon frisson d'appréhension. En tout cas, j'étais rassuré sur un point ; entre Draco et elle, ma chouette serait dorlotée même en mon absence. Enfin, pour mes autres amis, ils s'étaient contentés de prendre d'assaut la conversation de groupe sur Facebook. Certains, comme Colin, avaient quémandé des détails. Quoi leur répondre à part que j'avais désormais une cicatrice au-dessus de l'aine, entre la hanche et le nombril, à droite ? La fosse hylienne, que disait Lucius.

-Iliaque, plutôt, non ? M'avait corrigé Neville.

-Ah ? Peut-être.

-J'en connais un qu'a trop joué à Zelda…, avait commenté Seamus.

J'avais bien sûr eu quelques visites d'autres membres de la famille. Et celle de Tom. Il venait d'arriver, neuf jours après la bataille, mais j'étais heureux de le voir.

-Tom ! Me suis-je exclamé. Tu vas bien ?

-C'est à moi de te poser la question, champion.

-Beaucoup mieux ; je sors demain en fin d'après-midi.

Il a acquiescé et s'est avancé. Mon Apollon s'est tendu et a mis sa main dans la mienne. Tom ne pouvait qu'avoir remarqué sa réaction, toutefois, habitué, il a fait comme si de rien n'était.

-Tom, ai-je repris, je te présente Draco. C'est…

-Ton petit-copain, merci, c'est pratiquement écrit sur son front. Tous mes vœux de bonheur, m'a-t-il interrompu en sortant une enveloppe de la poche intérieure de son veston. Ton contrat d'embauche. Tu as une semaine pour le lire et me le rapporter, signé ou non. Et j'exige que tu aies ton bac si tu veux remettre les pieds dans mon commerce. Au plaisir, l'Élu.

J'ai fait le salut militaire.

-Oui, Maître !

J'ai récupéré l'enveloppe qu'il me tendait et à peine s'en était-il allé que mon grand amour a repoussé nos affaires pour me demander des comptes, sa main libre sur ma joue.

-Tu cherches à travailler chez lui ? Pourquoi ? Et d'où vient ce surnom ? _Ces_ surnoms ?

Booon… Il faisait comme la ville entière ; une allergie à Tom. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour dramatiser ; tous en guérissaient plus ou moins vite, à l'exception de ma mère. Néanmoins, c'était terriblement tentant d'imaginer que c'était de la jalousie. Surtout face à cette méthode clairement romantique qu'il avait pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. J'ai posé ma main sur la sienne, appuyé ma joue contre sa paume, ce qui a semblé l'apaiser légèrement. J'ai souri.

-Hhmn, je me suis toujours bien entendu avec Tom. Quand j'étais petit, il m'intriguait. D'autant plus que ma mère m'interdisait de l'approcher. Mais il m'attirait. Pourtant, c'était l'époque où même simplement sortir de chez moi me terrorisait. Où même Luna ne pouvait pas se placer à moins de trois mètres de moi sans que je ne me roule en boule en refusant catégoriquement de bouger jusqu'à ce que mes parents viennent me chercher. Enfin, mon père, voyant que Tom serait peut-être en mesure de me faire sortir de ma coquille, est passé outre ses propres réticences et m'a emmené au « Voldemort » derrière le dos de ma mère. Je me souviens, j'étais agrippé à la jambe de mon père, très intimidé mais aussi très content de voir Tom s'accroupir devant moi. Il m'a dit « Bonjour, l'Élu. » Je me suis senti spécial, dans le bon sens du terme. Quant au « Maître », c'était une blague qui aurait dû être courte mais qui dure depuis des années.

J'ai conclu mes explications par un baiser sur son poignet. Il n'a pas surenchéri, visiblement surpris par mes propos et plus intéressé par eux que par mes attentions.

-Tu étais agoraphobe à ce point ?…

-Oui.

-Mais ça se voit si peu, aujourd'hui !

J'ai pouffé.

-Tom a réalisé une sorte de miracle, oui. Mais n'oublie pas que tu m'as constamment vu entouré de personnes que je côtoie depuis longtemps et avec qui les choses sont graduellement devenues naturelles. Mets-moi avec qui que ce soit d'autre et je vais me fermer comme une huître. Pire encore dans un lieu que je ne connais pas. Puis, si tu interroges n'importe quel membre du groupe, il se plaindra que je participe rarement aux sorties prévues, ainsi qu'aux discussions, et que je pars souvent le premier. Des gens comme Pansy te raconteront sûrement des anecdotes comme la fois où, quand j'avais une dizaine d'années, elle a eu le réflexe de me prendre le bras pour attirer mon attention et que j'ai fondu en larmes. Même à l'heure actuelle, je sursaute encore quand d'autres personnes que celles qui appartiennent à la liste que tu connais déjà m'effleurent, même par inadvertance. Mes amis ont appris à faire attention, et moi à faire des efforts pour des événements comme le bal. Et au cas où tu te questionnerais là-dessus, je fais de la musique parce que, espèce de païen, ce n'est _pas_ du bruit.

J'étais très amusé, alors que mon futur mari paraissait aussi ahuri qu'irrité.

-Mais ce Tom, il… C'est…

-Un type bien. Vraiment, ai-je complété.

Il s'est écarté, reprenant le cours qu'il révisait précédemment, mais plus par mécanisme que par envie de continuer où il s'était arrêté.

-Je ne l'aime pas, me révéla-t-il après un moment.

-Nous sommes très peu à réellement l'apprécier, ai-je amoindri le mal.

-Et tu ne crois pas que c'est un signe ?…

-Un signe de quoi ?

-Qu'il ne faut pas lui faire confiance. Si tout le monde est passé par la même impression que moi, c'est qu'il y a quelque chose qui n'est pas normal chez lui, non ?

-Oh, tu veux parler de la malédiction des Gaunt…

-Pardon ?…

J'ai commencé à jouer machinalement avec mes cheveux. Cette histoire me mettait inévitablement mal à l'aise ; elle était atroce et me rendait horriblement triste pour Tom chaque fois que j'y pensais. Cependant, comme j'en avais trop dit ou pas assez…

-Tom est né Gaunt, la plus ancienne famille de Pré-au-Lard. Seulement, il n'y avait plus ni richesse ni gloire chez les siens depuis longtemps lorsqu'il a vu le jour. Sa mère, Mérope, était amoureuse du fils Riddle mais, étant extrêmement laide et n'ayant rien pour compenser, ce n'était évidemment pas réciproque. Alors elle s'est débrouillée pour droguer l'homme. Après ça, elle a été jugée et condamnée pour viol. Sauf qu'elle était enceinte. Comme sa mère avant elle, elle est morte en mettant l'enfant au monde. C'est Marvolo Gaunt, le père de Mérope, qui a récupéré la garde. Le fils Riddle refusait bien entendu de le reconnaître comme l'un des siens. Marvolo ne l'a pas supporté. Un soir, il est entré par effraction chez les Riddle et a tué l'homme ainsi que ses parents. Arrêté, jugé et condamné à son tour, c'est à Morfin, le frère aîné de Mérope, qu'est revenue la charge d'élever Tom. Morfin n'était pas bien sain d'esprit non plus. Il était convaincu de pouvoir parler avec les serpents. Tom a quitté la maison des Gaunt dès qu'il en a eu l'occasion. Il est persuadé, comme beaucoup, que sa famille est maudite. C'est pour ça qu'il porte le nom de son père, Riddle ; parce qu'il préfère qu'on l'affilie aux victimes plutôt qu'aux bourreaux. Et c'est pour la même raison qu'il a décidé de ne jamais fonder sa propre famille ; pour que la malédiction meure avec lui.

J'ai ri jaune.

-Officiellement détenteur de la médaille d'or de la vie de merde, pas vrai ?

Draco me fixait, bouche bée. J'attendais.

 _« S'il ne prend pas ses jambes à son cou dans la minute, alors rien ne pourra jamais lui faire quitter Pré-au-Lard. »_

 **[… … …]**

 ** Note de l'auteur : Eh oui, on ne dirait pas, mais les policiers de Pré-au-Lard ne volent pas leur paye. Enfin, il ne se passe pas grand-chose, dans ce chapitre, mais difficile d'envoyer Harry faire les quatre cents coups entre son accident et ses examens ! Et puis, il en faut bien, de l'exposition, de temps en temps. Ç'aurait été dommage de se priver de l'histoire des Gaunt, non ? Sinon… Plus de deux mois d'attente, si je ne me trompe pas, entre le chapitre précédent et celui-ci… Je pourrais vous expliquer pourquoi mais ça ne changerait rien à la patience qu'il vous aura fallu et vous faudra peut-être encore, alors… Je ne peux que m'excuser humblement !**


	30. Chapitre XXIX

**Chapitre XXIX**

Qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien aimer chez Luna ? Son côté volatile, certainement. Et, physiquement, elle faisait chouette miteuse sous stupéfiants. Maintenant que je m'y accoutumais, je trouvais ça assez comique. J'ignorais ce qu'elle pouvait bien aimer chez moi en retour. Je n'étais pas particulièrement sociable, je tirais même plus souvent la gueule qu'autre chose et, étant donné que j'avais, comme elle, perdu ma mère, je ne devais pas lui rappeler ses meilleurs souvenirs. Malgré tout, depuis qu'Harry était séquestré chez lui dans l'optique de préparer méticuleusement son bac, au point d'être privé de portable pratiquement toute la journée, elle me rendait régulièrement visite. Aujourd'hui, nous promenions ses chiens dans les marais et, tandis qu'ils couraient, sautaient dans tous les sens, notre frêle conversation a dérivé sur Harry. En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour que je m'en aperçoive, je me confiais à elle à propos de ma toute neuve relation.

-J'ai encore du mal à me dire que je me suis vraiment mis en couple avec lui. Je ne sais pas où je vais. Je n'y connais rien. J'ai beau avoir la chance de posséder de grandes capacités d'adaptation, je suis loin d'être sûr de pouvoir palier à mes lacunes dans le domaine. Je ne sais pas où donner de la tête, entre toutes les réflexions, tous les doutes, tous les sentiments qui m'assaillent. Je n'arrive pas à faire le tri. Ce n'est pas que je regrette ce baiser, ou que je suis convaincu qu'on va droit dans le mur, mais j'ai comme une frayeur, comme une petite voix venimeuse qui me susurre que je l'ai joué quitte ou double…

Elle a opiné tout en demeurant concentrée sur la couronne de fleurs qu'elle tissait avec ce qu'elle ramassait au fil de notre marche. Un instant, je me suis demandé si elle m'écoutait véritablement. Ça ne m'a pas empêché de poursuivre ;

-Je pense que c'est normal d'avoir peur de blesser et d'être blessé. C'est même inévitable, non ? Car c'est humain. Et c'est bon signe. Ça montre que je me préoccupe de la sincérité de mon affection pour Harry, et du bonheur qui pourrait ou non être le nôtre si nous restons ensemble. Je sais que son amour m'est acquis, et je n'ai pas envie de juste profiter lâchement, égoïstement, de ce qu'il peut et veut m'offrir. L'idée qu'il disparaisse, de quelque manière que ce soit, comme lorsqu'il a eu son accident, ou s'il décidait de me quitter, me terrifie autant qu'elle me fait enrager mais… Ça ne veut rien dire ! Je suis peut-être simplement en plein délire possessif, et j'ai l'impression que je lui manque de respect ! Qu'il mérite bien mieux qu'un indécis de mon espèce !

Luna a tranquillement nié.

-Je suis certaine qu'Harry sait très bien que tu n'es pas fou amoureux de lui comme il l'est de toi. Il se dit aussi peut-être que ce ne sera jamais le cas. Et il n'attend pas que tu te transformes en prince. Tout ce qu'il désire, c'est être auprès de toi aussi longtemps que tu le lui permettras, rien de plus.

J'ai soupiré.

-Et c'est précisément ça qui me fait me sentir si misérable… Je ne suis qu'un ingrat jaloux et stupide qui-…

Je me suis tu un moment, honteux. Depuis qu'Harry m'avait narré l'histoire de Tom, j'avais songé de nombreuses fois à aller le voir. Je voulais avoir une courte discussion avec lui, que je puisse avoir ma conscience pour moi. Parce que cet homme avait souffert et que je contribuais à l'enfermer dans son malheur, dans sa malédiction, alors qu'il n'était responsable de rien. J'avais des excuses à faire. Sauf que je n'avais toujours pas déniché le cran pour me rendre au « Voldemort ». J'étais pathétique. J'étais…

Trempé. Statufié. Que venait-il de se passer ? Un raz de marée ? Dans les _marais_?

J'ai entendu un couinement dépité et ai pivoté. Trois des chiens nageaient vers la rive boueuse. Après un écran de chargement, j'assimilais que les bestiaux avaient pris ce qui était une mare recouverte d'une mousse verdâtre pour un modeste champ sympathique.

 _« Mais ils sont cons, ces clebs ! »_

Toutefois, leurs faces minables et leur expression trahie valaient de l'or. Leurs deux collègues, arrosés comme moi par le plongeon de ces imbéciles, se secouaient de toutes leurs forces. J'ai sorti mon portable de ma poche de pantalon et ai constaté avec soulagement que le tissu de mes vêtements avait été suffisamment épais pour le protéger. Tout juste était-il un peu humide. Je me suis intéressé à Luna ; imperturbable, elle continuait à avancer même si ses habits étaient bons à essorer. Je l'ai rejointe afin de la raisonner ; nous devions nous changer avant de tomber malade. Mais j'ai eu beau insister, elle a fait comme si je n'existais pas jusqu'à avoir fini sa création qu'elle a par la suite posée sur mon crâne.

Elle m'a regardé. Je l'ai regardée. Elle n'a rien dit. Je n'ai rien dit.

Un air de fillette soudainement sur les traits, elle m'a livré un grand éclat de rire.

-Tadaaa ! S'est-elle écriée.

J'ai cru halluciner. Les chiens se roulaient dans les herbes hautes et collantes derrière nous. Leur maîtresse allait fatalement passer des heures à les brosser. Et pourtant, elle riait, riait, riait encore. Tout en pleurant. Alors, tremblant comme une feuille, je lui ai saisi le visage et lui ai embrassé la tempe. Elle était si fragile, Luna ; c'était pour ça qu'elle volait tant.

-Merci, ai-je murmuré.

Et elle est redevenue comme quelques instants seulement auparavant. Rêveuse. Presque hagarde. J'ai filé au manoir me passer des vêtements secs, ai déposé la couronne sur mon lit, puis j'ai foncé à cette maudite librairie.

 _« Draco Malfoy, il s'agit d'en avoir ! »_

Aucun client n'était présent pour le moment. En me voyant, Tom a affiché un sourire narquois. Je ne lui ai pas laissé le temps de se foutre de moi. J'ai plaqué mes mains sur son comptoir tandis que je virais à l'écrevisse. J'ai ouvert la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau. J'avais, sur le chemin, répété un superbe discours. Il n'en restait pas une miette. Je devais être d'un ridicule… Tom a tiré un livre de l'étagère des commandes derrière lui et me l'a tendu.

-La nouvelle édition de collection des lettres d'Alexander Hamilton à John Laurens. Apporte-la à Harry de ma part, veux-tu ? Ça te donnera un prétexte pour aller le voir. Et bonjour à Lily.

Une poignée de secondes plus tard, j'étais sur trottoir, l'ouvrage dans les bras.

 _« … Bordel. »_

J'ai fait volte-face et ai regagné la boutique. J'ai pris une profonde inspiration.

-Je vous déteste, ai-je avoué.

Tom a haussé les épaules.

-Et j'en suis désolé, ai-je ajouté.

Cette fois, il a paru étonné. Glissant pensivement un pouce sur ses lèvres, il a souri, lugubre. Puis il a posé deux doigts sur son front.

-Tu ne devrais pas.

Et j'ai pâli.

 _«_ _Qu'est-ce que je suis ce_ _nsé comprendre_ _? »_

-Tu veux que je t'explique ? M'a-t-il proposé.

Non. Oui ? Non ! Si…

-Pourquoi moi ? Ai-je éludé sur la défensive, probablement blafard.

-Pourquoi pas ? A-t-il riposté.

-Ce ne sont pas mes affaires.

-Crois-tu ?

 _« Je ne sais pas ! Je ne sais plus... »_

Mon portable a vibré. C'était Harry. Mon cœur s'est fait plus léger. Mes idées se sont rafraîchies.

-Si vous avez des confessions à faire, voyez ça avec le principal concerné, ai-je décrété.

J'ai ensuite tourné les talons et décroché. C'était définitivement une journée bien étrange… Pouvais-je dire dépourvue de sens ? Luna, Tom… Avaient-ils perçu quelque chose de singulier en moi pour baisser ainsi, volontairement ou non, leur garde ? Je me plaisais à l'imaginer. Sans Harry, ils étaient désorientés. Comme je le serais (L'étais ?) sûrement moi-même. Ce devait être ça. Ils avaient leurs secrets. Un jour, j'aurais les miens.

 **[... ... ...]**

 ** Note de l'auteur : Oh, que ce chapitre a dû surprendre. Enfin, je l'espère. Un peu plus subtile psychologiquement, n'est-ce pas ? Dans l'exploitation des personnages. Peut-être saisirez-vous malgré tout immédiatement l'interprétation à faire… J'ignore si je devrai alors être fière ou déçue, ah, ah ! :') Enfin, s'il y en a qui rament trop, je rajouterai une brève explication dans la note, afin d'éclairer vos lanternes… Ou pas, parce que j'ai un potentiel sadisme relativement élevé, à mes heures. (Et puis bon, ce chapitre et le précédent guident pas mal la réflexion, quand même…) Allez, je suis persuadée que vous pouvez le faire ! J'ai confiance en vous ! \^0^/**


End file.
